Playground
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: Welcome to the Playground where any fantasy can be fulfilled... for the right price. Too bad those making your desires reality want out. AU, yaoi.
1. Til the World Ends

~Playground~

~Prologue: Till the World Ends~

Hey Peeps! So this is the first time I've ever written something like this and shared it so be nice. Also, it is super graphic. Like… Super. Watch out. And it's gonna have a lot of pairings. Eventually thought it will be an Axel x Roxas/Riku x Sora. But…. 'Til then… watch out! So if you don't like that sort of thing don't read! Also, my last warning, it has a bunch of adult themes, words and stuff like that. Like from freaky kinks and stuff. I don't want to post each and every warning here but here they are, once and only once: lemon, incest, rimming, anal, boyxboy, yaoi, violence, rape, SEX and anything else dark, evil and/or sexual. This first one will be super chill but the next one wont be so nice. There. My warnings are done.

And one more thing, the titles of each chapter are the songs I listen to when writing. I have this wierd thing that once I start writing something I have to keep listening to that song until I move on to something else otherwise the flow is broken...

Directly in the middle of the mass of dancing bodies Roxas stood still as a rock and let the heavy beat of the music pound through his body. Music so loud the bass made everything vibrate kept the pace of his heart. All around him people grinded against each other and writhed in the bliss that came from dancing. Or maybe it was the drugs for some of them. Not that it really mattered; Roxas was there to just lose himself in the music. One song changed to another as a sweaty body came to stand in front of him. Delicate hands ran themselves from his shoulders down his chest in a sensual way. Of its own accord his body began moving again to the heavy beat.

It didn't bother him in the least bit that he was letting some stranger dance with him. Compared to the many other things in his life, letting a stranger press herself against him while still separated by a thin layer of clothing was almost a relief. Over the past year he had come to hate any skin on skin contact. Even here he made sure that all of his skin but his face and neck were completely covered. Granted the long sleeve shirt clung to him so closely he might as well have been shirtless and the leather pants were just a second skin to him. But it was enough.

Slowly Roxas let one gloved hand move from her hip to her hair. In no way was the gesture meant to be sexual, he just hated how she kept flipping her hair into his face. Granted she did it to keep it from hiding her rather impressive cleavage but it was still annoying.

The song changed yet again and with considerable grace Roxas managed to free himself from the girl. Dancing with her wasn't bad but he needed space tonight of all nights. Glancing around the Playground he saw multiple people he was sure would love a dance partner but none of them were right. Not tonight. Any other night he would've seduced them one by one. Guy or girl, it didn't matter. A few probably expected him to but he couldn't bring himself to. But with that he realized who he did want to dance with. Pushing and dancing his way through the crowd Roxas made it to the corner he knew Sora was in. And there he was, pushed up into the corner as some older guy ravaged his neck and shoved a greedy hand into his pants.

Once the sight would've cut Roxas to the core, now he knew he had to just patiently wait until the man had decided he wanted someone more responsive tonight. The horribly blank look on Sora's face sent a shiver up Roxas' spine. Did he ever have the same look when he wanted nothing more than to be left alone? When confronted with such a look how could anyone keep fondling him? But it didn't take long until the man realized Sora wouldn't be any fun that night. Soon Sora was alone in his corner again and straightening out his clothes like they'd been blown out of place by a slight wind. Roxas never had the same amount of composure as Sora when it came to such things but then again they were very different for all that they were brothers.

"Sora," Roxas called. He didn't shout or yell but he knew Sora would hear him over the music. Or maybe it wasn't hearing, but some sort of freaky fraternal twins' sort of thing. Looking up from his clothes Sora's eye met Roxas' and he knew exactly what Roxas wanted. A grin slid onto his face and he quickly crossed over to Roxas. Grabbing his brother's hand he led them both into the mass of people until they were up right next to the stage the DJ was playing on.

Ten large men stood protecting the stage and kept people off of it. Letting go of Sora's hand Roxas went up to the one who stood directly in their way and placed his hands on the man's broad chest. "Hey Lexaeus," Roxas said as he raised himself on his toes to get closer to the man. Hands moving up his chest he wrapped his arms around Lexaeus' neck and brought his head down to meet his lips in a kiss. Lexaeus' rough hands gently pressed the smaller man against his body and Roxas could feel the beginnings of his erection. Pulling back just a bit Roxas moved to run his tongue up his neck to his ear. "Sora and I are going to put on a show, okay?" Nodding, Lexaeus stood up straight again but let the two boys pass. He wouldn't let anyone else onto the stage tonight so long as they were up there and he'd make sure he got the information of every person who was impressed by their little show.

Positioned up on stage Roxas stood in front of Sora and began to grind his hips back into his brother's groin. As one they danced like they were having sex on stage. Violent thrusts were mixed into the gentle rolling of hips and parted lips gave the illusion that Roxas was moaning with each movement. Sora's lips gently ravaged his neck and found all of the places that he knew turned his brother on. His right hand slid down to cup Roxas and played with him until he was hard for the world to see. Not that he wasn't hard. Roxas' hands had dragged up his thighs every time he bent over and the friction was enough to make sure he was hard as a rock. That they were brothers wasn't important at that moment. Neither was the fact that they had drawn most of the club's attention.

For the rest of the night they continued like that, each turning the other on and in turn exciting everyone watching. Lexaeus and the others protecting the stage had had quite the night keeping some people away. Roxas smiled each time someone came to the stage yelling or with cash in hand, making one ridiculous offer after another. By just being in the club they should know they wouldn't have a chance with either brother tonight. But they seemed to forget that. Most were still around by four o'clock in the morning when the Playground was supposed to be shutting down for the night. Those who didn't leave were forced to and Roxas swore he saw a pleased smile on Lexaeus' face as he threw out a woman who had tried seducing him to get to the stage.

Once everyone had left Sora and Roxas finally climbed down from the stage. The few people left were the guards like Lexaeus and those who worked at the Playground like Roxas and Sora. Both painfully hard, the two brothers wobbled out of the main room to the labyrinth of corridors that lead under the building. It took a good five minutes for them to make their way to their connected bedrooms. Situated at the very end of the very farthest hall they had held onto these rooms since the first month they had moved in. Connected by only one bathroom they had total peace and quiet from both the world and each other if they so chose.

Neither said a word as they parted for their own rooms. Roxas' own erection had managed to go down as they were walking and even though he felt disgustingly sweaty he had no desire to take a shower. All he wanted was sleep. Only bothering to take off his shoes and gloves Roxas crawled into his large bed and immediately let himself drift off to sleep.

You know this wasn't supposed to be a Kingdom Hearts story, much less about Roxas. This was something I was just writing, something completely innocent and clean but about two paragraphs in it didn't feel right. So changing the character to Roxas only made sense. The poor guy just seemed to fit. I almsot feel bad for doing this to him...


	2. Stereo Thongs

~Playground~

~Chapter 1: Stereo Thongs~

So this is the first chapter where things get crazy. BE WARNED! I don't want any complaints if I've warned you.

There was never a need for an alarm clock. Never. But some days when Roxas woke from his light sleep to the sound of his door being opened and the usual heavy footsteps of Hisa he wished he had a normal life where he actually did need one. Rubbing his eyes free of sleep he tried not to glare at the heavyset man in his doorway. Hisa was a man in his early fifties who showed every day of his age. His gut was fat from rich foods and too much liquor and his balding hair was dyed a brown much darker then the sand color of his eyebrows. "Good morning Roxas, that was quite a show you and Sora put on last night." Even his voice annoyed Roxas. It was greasy like the rest of him and was just a bit too high for his body type. It grated on Roxas' nerves to the point he wanted to rip out his hair.

"So did we get any new customers?" Roxas asked rhetorically. He knew they would've, but he wanted to know how many more people he'd have to let touch him before he had another free week. Last night had been the last night of both his and Sora's week off from work. They could've gone out and done anything they wanted but what was there to do? Nothing existed for them beyond this building anymore so instead they spent their night putting on a show and gaining customers so he could have time off again soon.

Hisa chuckled. Roxas visibly cringed. Hisa only used that slight laugh when he was pleased beyond his original expectations. And such success turned him on more than anything. "If these people actually come through and will pay as much as they said they will you'll be able to take a whole month off after only a week!"

He supposed he should feel happy about the news but those who paid more always expected more from him. And they tended to have some strange fantasies and kinks he'd rather not ever have known about. They also probably wanted him and Sora in some sick package deal. Then again after last night how could he blame them? "So when's the first one coming?"

"Tonight. Meet her in the red room at 8 o'clock. She has you for three hours then at midnight a gentleman has you until dawn in the blue room." Roxas acknowledged his orders with nothing but a nod. "Make sure you clean yourself up before then." With another nod from Roxas to show he heard, Hisa left. Vaguely he wondered when Hisa would take him again. He tried to contain himself if Roxas had important customers to keep him fresh but he doubted he'd make it through tomorrow without being touched.

Rolling out of bed he wrinkled his nose at his own smell. He probably should've taken his clothes off before bed. Stripping, he made his way to the connecting bathroom he shared with Sora. Hisa always woke him up first so he always got to take a shower first. As he entered the bathroom he could vaguely hear Hisa's high voice waking Sora up and telling him his own orders for the night. He even heard a comment or two from Sora. Then there was the clear sound of a palm hitting skin and silence. Roxas turned the shower on and got in even though it was still cold. He didn't want to hear what he knew was coming next. If there was one thing that got Hisa hard faster than money, it was showing those who dared oppose him his power over them. Even over the water pour down around him, Roxas heard Sora's cry of pain. After this he'd barely be good tonight.

Crouching down the sit on the shower's floor Roxas covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. He didn't want to hear the cries of his brother being raped again or the obvious sounds of pleasure from the man who owned both of them. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was supposed to be, with a loving family and friends and school being his biggest concern. He was only 16. He wasn't supposed to be a whore, bought and sold by those who had the money and the sick desire to posses his body.

But what could he do? It had been made clear to him in more ways than one what his new destiny was. He was a whore of the Playground, the most exclusive club that catered to those who had the most money and the sickest fantasies. Membership to even be a part of the club was half a million a year and that got members use of any of the bronze level whores. Those were the ones who were too old for most people and too used to be as much fun.

The silver level whores were just a few hundred extra dollars. They were normally more attractive than those below them and they were allowed to have a one day break once every other month.

The gold level whores were at least a few thousand a time and they didn't have to see customers in their own rooms. Instead they took them to the themed rooms so they didn't sully their own sheets.

The supposed highest levels of whore in the Playground were the platinum level ones. At least fifteen thousand a time they were all more beautiful than normal. More than that, they were there to fulfill any desire. They never said no and would make any fantasy come to life.

But that wasn't what Roxas and Sora were. They were in a separate class with only one other, a girl named Naminé. They were the whores who got time off often because they each made about a million every other week easily. They were all young and still had just the right amount of spirit to still be amusing. More than that, they were for sale. More than just a good whore they were auctioned off as personal slaves. Sometimes they were a slave for a day or maybe even a week, but no one had ever been able to pay to keep them permanently. And because of that Hisa made sure they were always clean and healthy.

A slave had fewer rights than a whore. At least Hisa made sure to protect all of his whores enough that they could always work the next day. Roxas had once been bought for just a day but came back so abused he couldn't work for almost a week. But what did that matter? Hisa had made a quarter of a million and sold Roxas back to the man once he was healed. It took Roxas' near death to have the man banned from the club permanently.

Cautiously uncovering one ear Roxas couldn't hear any sounds from his brother's room so he quickly washed his hair and body and made sure he was completely shaved. Turning off the shower he had to cover his ears again. Sora was no longer screaming in pain but the heavy panting still hurt Roxas. Without even drying off he made it into his room and crawled back into bed. Now clean he noticed it smelled from him last night but he didn't care. He wasn't about to go in a push Hisa off of Sora; having tried to enough times to know what would happen both he and Sora had stopped fighting. Well, Sora still made reckless comments and never quite had managed to keep his calm for long. And as much as Roxas wanted to, Sora wouldn't want him to come in to see him like that.

Screw it. Roxas jumped out of bed and ran to the door that led to Sora's room through the bathroom. Trying the handle he found the door locked. "Dammit, Hisa!" Roxas yelled through the door. "Let him go! Damn you, you fat bastard! I swear I'll kill you if you don't let him go!" The panting and moaned sped up until they reached a groaning climax and there was just silence. But Roxas kept yelling and pounding at the door.

Footsteps eventually began approaching the door and Roxas stepped back a bit. Hisa's heavy frame took up the whole doorway so Roxas couldn't see his brother. Angry, Roxas threw a punch at the man who owned him and felt a deep satisfaction when the man's head snapped around. But not a second later he let out a cry as he was pushed back and pinned to the floor. Hisa's naked body disgusted Roxas so much he spit at the man above him earning him a slap to the face. "Have you both forgotten who you belong to?" Hisa hissed as his hit Roxas again. "Me! I bought you and gave you a chance." Another slap. "You have everything you could ever want or need!" Another slap. "You will both respect me!" Raising himself up just enough Hisa drove his fist into Roxas' stomach.

Feeling the air being knocked out of him Roxas tried to double over but was still being held down. Instead he settled for coughing. Satisfied with this Hisa stood up. The blood on his dick and hips made Roxas glare at him again. A swift kick to his side made him regret that. Knowing how futile everything was Roxas chose to continue lying on the ground until Hisa had gathered his clothes and left. Could he have risen and fought more? Of course. But there was no point. He would've lost and been even more hurt. As it was he'd be sore for a day. But that wasn't really important. Pushing himself to his feet he rest against the sink to catch him breath and balance.

Glancing into the mirror he hated the hard look he saw his reflection giving him. Honey blond hair more disheveled than normal hung in his bright blue eyes. Both cheeks were bright pink from the abuse they just suffered. Hating his looks he grabbed the nearest hand cloth and got it wet. Walking into Sora's room he cringed at the sight of his brother lying unmoving, face down in his bloodied sheets. "Sora?" he asked tentatively, "Can I help?" The lack of answer was enough of an answer. Making sure not to touch his brother Roxas pulled the sheets from him. His whole backside was streaked with blood and semen. As quickly and tenderly as he could he cleaned his brother up. Having nothing left to do he left Sora alone. From experience he knew it was better to just be left alone for the time being.

Retiring to his own room, Roxas wanted to yell and curse and actually do something to change their situation. But what could be done? It was pretty clear he didn't have a hope of getting out. And even if he did would he be able to get out with Sora? He had to, or he couldn't leave. But how?

Frustrated, he took the book he'd been reading and plopped himself down in the only chair in his room. If he was going to be frustrated for the next few hours until he had work to do he might as well spend the time educating himself. Hisa didn't believe schooling was necessary. Who needed to be smart to spread their legs? Besides it was too expensive. But Roxas wanted to one day be something more than a body to fuck. And for that he needed at least a basic education. So he read. He read any book he could get and Hisa allowed him that one small pleasure. It wasn't like he could actually ever go do anything with it.

Opening to where he'd dog-eared the page he began reading. Slowly the world around him faded and he immersed himself in the book. It was a similar sensation to what he was looking for the night before. Losing himself in something so completely he could forget about the world he existed in. It meant, for a tiny bit, he could be free.

So lost in the words on the pages in front of him he didn't hear the main door to his room opening. Nor did the footsteps approaching register until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he looked up at Lexaeus. The giant's blue eyes were gentle and his short brown hair was styled in its customary backwards spikes. When Roxas had first arrived at the Playground he'd been terrified of Lexaeus. The man rarely smiled and spoke even less. But after a few weeks Roxas had no choice to finally begin to trust the man. Since then they'd occasionally shared each other's bodies but neither made it out to be more than it was. Roxas used him for protection; Lexaeus used him as a warm body. But at least he was nice about it and never hurt him like some others did.

"Hisa wanted me to make sure you were ready for your first appointment." To the point as always. Glancing down Roxas saw the bag he was carrying. Whatever was in that simple black bag was going to tell him everything he needed to know about his first client.

Marking his page Roxas placed his book on the ground. Shamelessly he stood up still fully naked in front of Lexaeus. Silently he was handed the bag. Opening it he saw a silky blue robe and a matching thong. He put each item on and went to examine himself in his mirror. With his hair still messed up he looked like he was ready to be ravished. "Do you know how much she's paying?" Roxas asked over his shoulder.

"Quarter of a million."

"Quarter of a million!" Roxas exclaimed. "What sort of freak is she?" Normally Lexaeus would have just grunted to show he was listening but had no clue. Instead he stood there uneasily. "What? Will I not make my second appointment?"

After a brief pause Lexaeus said, "She's requested both you and Sora." Ah, so she was one of _those_ women. She'd feel bad actually sleeping with someone underage so instead she wanted a more graphic show of last night. Then she'd go and sleep with some blond, good looking guy to relieve herself. And once Hisa told her one of them might not be able to perform tonight and raised the price she went along with it. But for that price he probably threw in someone from the silver or gold level for free.

Spinning around he tried for a cheeky yet seductive smile. "So? Would you ravish me when I looked like this?" Lexaeus grunted. _So a yes then_, Roxas thought. But he knew Lexaeus preferred him in the skin tight clothing and leather he wore when dancing. He liked peeling off Roxas' clothes one by one to reveal the pale flesh underneath.

Tilting his head in a way he knew women found cute he asked his friend, "Do I get anything to help me tonight?" He and Sora could get each other hard to the point they would beg anyone for relief but when it came to the actual act of being sexual with each other they still couldn't bring themselves to do it without something in their systems. Whether it was alcohol or drugs, Roxas knew he'd need something to get through the night. From his back pocket Lexaeus pulled out a small leather bound flask and held it out for the smaller boy. Grabbing it Roxas managed to chug half of the whiskey before his body refused to take anymore. The burn in his throat made everything else unimportant for a second. It was such a nice feeling.

Handing the flask back to Lexaeus Roxas watched him pull out a small pink pill. That was the second part of his usual routine when it came to the night's he had to spend with Sora. The blue ones meant he'd be hard and burning within ten minutes but wouldn't be able to reach an orgasm for hours. The white ones were to keep him so drugged the next day everything was fuzzy enough he could forget what happened. The yellow ones were for a quick release and the pink ones were to make sure he could perform and stay hard as he and his brother did things no siblings should do. Popping it into his mouth he swallowed without any liquid. Between that and the alcohol in his system he'd be set. It would even start working quicker since he hadn't eaten since the day before. Had he chosen to he could've gone up into the kitchen and had one of the chefs make him something but he hadn't felt like seeing anyone after that mornings events.

"I guess I'm ready," he muttered as he left his room, knowing Lexaeus would follow him out. Already waiting outside was Sora. The slightest blush rode high on his cheeks. He'd probably had far more to drink than Roxas. Sora still had some sense of right and wrong and needed much more encouragement than Roxas did. But that was the difference. Sora was still willing to fight tooth and nail while something in Roxas had died. "Ready?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah..."

"Same as usual then?"

"Sure." The lack of fight meant Sora was far more drugged up than Roxas as well. Probably a white pill along with their customary pink ones.

Walking right up to his brother Roxas pulled him towards him for a long kiss. Right then it didn't matter they were related by blood. Sora was the guy he would be giving his body to for the next few hours. He should at least make sure Sora could enjoy it. Their tongues dancing together in the way only those familiar with each other's mouths could. Pressing against him Roxas grinded against him until they were both just hard enough to perform. Backing away he smiled at his brother. "Ready?"

The bland nod was enough. Together they made their way up through the multitude of corridors, past the main club, the secondary club and into the northern most part of the complex where the themed rooms were. Waiting right outside a bright red door was Hisa, tapping his foot impatiently. Upon seeing the brothers slowly walk up he gestured for them to hurry. Not that it helped. This was the one time they were safe. At that moment he wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

"Make sure you both put on a good show," were his only words before ushering them into the room. The red room had a very oriental feel to it. Beautiful Japanese themed pictures hung on the walls and the room smelled like incense. Lying on the sheets Roxas knew were amazingly soft was a woman old enough to be his own mother. Her black hair was piled on her head in elegant little curls that fell rather beautifully around her face. But that was one of the few beautiful things. She was a rather plain woman who dressed herself expensively. And giving her a quick once over she also wasn't exactly the most fit. But it was better than Hisa by far.

"We heard you liked our performance last night," Roxas said with a sly smile. Normally Sora did the talking but Roxas wasn't sure he could manage much right then. "I'm glad you requested us, we love putting on shows for beautiful ladies like yourself." With his words Sora came up behind him and together they grinded to music only they could hear.

Roxas could feel his body getting hotter than normal, the drugs were working. His hard on was pressing painfully against the thong he wore. Soon the brush of the robe against his skin was just making it worse and he stripped it off as sensually as possible. He made sure to keep his glance on the customer. He slowed down and sped up based solely on her reactions. When he was standing only in the small thong he caught her eye. "Just tell us what you want," he whispered in a breathy tone, not all of which was faked. "We'll do anything, anywhere you want."

He watched her swallow before opening her mouth. "Do it on the bed."

Roxas turned and caught Sora in a hot kiss as he peeled Sora's own robe from his body. Taking his brother by the shoulders he maneuvered them so they fell on the foot of the bed by her feet. Crawling up just a bit so they were fully on the bed Roxas could tell when Sora gathered enough sense to do what needed to be done. Instead of following Roxas' lead he fisted a hand in Roxas' blond hair and yanked his head back so he could attack his neck. Unlike the gentle kisses from before these were hard and painful. But even each little jolt of pain was met with a jolt of pleasure. Roxas was pretty sure he could be tortured and his body would still find pleasure from it. Oh the joys of drugs.

The slightest gasp passed from Roxas' lips as Sora moved his head down to lick his nipple. Instinctively Roxas arched his hips up into Sora. His eyes drifted back to their client. One of her hands was slowly rubbing her own body, from her chest down to her thighs. Still she wasn't touching herself yet. Knowing what to do to get her wet enough to do so, Roxas slid down beneath Sora's body until his face was pressed against Sora's hard member. Slowly he licked and sucked on it through the thin fabric until it was nice and wet. Sora, mind completely lost to the drugs, frantically trust against him. Using only his teeth Roxas lowered the thong to reveal Sora's hard on. Long and thin like Sora himself, pre-cum was leaking from its tip.

Licking it clean, Roxas set to work. His tongue wrapped around the head, slowly working its way down until he could wrap his lips around it as well. The angle was bad and Roxas had to keep himself from gagging and Sora forced him to deep throat his dick. Thrust after thrust, Roxas kept sucking and licking, repressing his instincts. Bringing one hand up, he cupped Sora's balls gently making Sora groan in appreciation.

Had it been anyone but Roxas sucking on him like that, and had the drugs not been keeping him from reaching a climax, Sora would've come already. Instead the pleasure built to an uncontrollable, painful high.

Ripping off his thong Sora pulled his brother back up for one last kiss before flipping him over. Roxas hid his face in the sheets as Sora pulled his own remaining clothing off. In that moment he envied Sora. With his mind so clouded he probably no longer knew it was Roxas he was about to mount. He wouldn't have to feel the embarrassment warring with the need to have sex with his own flesh and blood.

"Make sure he's ready," came the whispered words from the woman. Lifting his head Roxas saw she was finally playing with herself. Dress hiked up, one hand was now in her yellow panties while the other continued to grope her breast. Well, at least she was still nice enough to make sure he wasn't in pain. Some women loved seeing the pained expression on his face when his brother took him. Hell, she probably would too after she visited them a few times. Everyone eventually got bored with watching them pleasure each other. They wanted more of something and lacking any other creative ideas it turned to pain.

A hand on each check, Roxas bit his lip as Sora spread his ass. As his tongue first touched Roxas' sensitive hole he couldn't help but moan. Little bolts of lightning continued to travel up his spine as Sora teased him with his tongue, licking, and sucking at that opening until the outside was nice and wet. At the first breach of his entrance by that tongue Roxas lost control. Pushing himself up onto one hand he used the other to play with himself. Pre-cum dripped from his head and he used that as lubricant to run his hand up and down his own dick. Sora's tongue was soon joined by one finger...then two. Stretching, scissoring... God it felt too good!

Finally satisfied, Sora took his position behind Roxas. His body wanted nothing more than to shove itself into that tight hole but he took it slowly, working his dick in one inch at a time. With each inch Roxas' moans grew louder. Feeling him fully sheathed Roxas thrust his hips back. He needed movement. Needed something to help him reach the edge and end his painful torment.

The second Sora started thrusting into him Roxas lost himself in bliss. All of his nerves seemed to feel everything. Each small sensation was magnified a thousand times. It was painful. Continuously thrusting back Roxas tried to find that right amount of pain that would once again take over his sense so it was so painful it was pleasurable and he could find release.

Sora's hands gripped his hips harder as he thrust faster. Tomorrow Roxas knew he'd have bruises in the exact places of Sora's fingers.

"Wait!" Roxas cried out as Sora stopped. He wanted more!

"Please..." he begged, "please don't stop."

"Come here." The woman was hastily lowering her own panties. She did it without the grace any good whore had. It was such a tale tell way of knowing how sexually experienced someone was. Spreading her legs she said again, "Come here."

Freeing himself from Sora was one of the hardest things Roxas had ever done. He hated it when anyone who originally wanted a show stopped them for something new. It set him back in his quest for that final pleasure more than they would ever have to know. If only they understood the pain they were causing. Would they still demand their own pleasure? Of course they would. They were here for themselves after all.

Crawling up he grunted when her hand found the back of his head and forced him between her legs. Repressing an annoyed groan he set to work, licking the folds between her legs. The wetness there was nothing like the salty warmth that came from his brother. It was almost sweet. It was also a lot messier. At least when he was forced to swallow a guy he managed to keep it mostly in his mouth. But now the whole lower part of his face would be coated in her juices.

Licking and sucking he found that one special spot that made her thrust her hips painfully into his face. Slipping two fingers into her continued to work her until she was so close he could feel her quivering around him. Pulling back just a tiny bit he let his breath tease her. "Please..." he begged again. "Let him continue. I want to feel him in me as I pleasure you..." He tried to make it as clean as he could. Polite rich ladies liked soft, sensual words like those. If it was a guy he would've made it much more vulgar. That seemed to work better.

With her nod, she was too lost in her own pleasure for more, Sora took no time in thrusting back into him. Groaning against her Roxas set himself to bringing her to her climax twice, one right after the other, right away. Like a good dog he lapped up what was offered to him but still kept at it. By the time he was done she wouldn't be able to walk without help.

Sora's hand snaked around his body to pump Roxas in time to his thrusts. With frantic thrusts Roxas knew Sora was close. Clenching his muscles around Sora he thrust back and ground his hips against Sora until he felt Sora spasm in him, cum coating his insides. Pulling out of him Sora flopped back on the bed, completely spent. Once again Roxas couldn't help but be jealous. The one real release they had was when they finally came and were released from the drug's hold. Unless quickly given another one they were spent for the night and could do nothing more than sleep.

Missing the presence of Sora's dick Roxas' ass felt empty. He needed something new for stimulation but the woman seemed to have no inclination to let him use her for that sort of release. Instead he redoubled his efforts as he struggled not to cry from the sheer frustration of everything. He brought her to climax a total of seven more times before he heard a small note chime through the room. Her time was up. Pulling back he finally took in her whole appearance. She was a quivering mess, small tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks. She was probably so stimulated she'd wanted him to stop but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop. It meant she'd be back again, paying some ridiculous amount again for such a high level of pleasure.

The door opened as Roxas let his hand finally drop to his own aching member. He wanted, _needed_, to cum so badly...

A different of the guards, Luxord, came in and helped the disheveled woman gather herself and escorted her from the room, only to return a second later and grab Roxas. Crying out, not only from the fact he was once again prevented from his own pleasure but also from the sparks the new contact against his skin gave him, he struggled against Luxord. Unlike Lexaeus, Luxord kept himself as aloof from those he protected as he could. He never took one of them and never expected anything from them. He did his job and nothing more. And right then his job was to carry a frustrated Roxas back to his own room to get cleaned up.

Kicking and screaming like a child Roxas tried to free himself. When he managed place a wild kick against the man's groin he was reward by being dropped. Instead of running or doing anything smart like that he immediately tried to jerk himself off. Not that he got very far. Luxord picked him up quickly again. "Stop making this harder than it needs to be. You know you don't have a choice right now."

Roxas hated those sensible words. But they registered in some still sane part of his brain. Letting himself go he let Luxord help him up and take him back to his room. Making sure the shower was as cold as possible he jumped in. The cold bit into his erection and successfully dulled the burning need in him. In no way did his erection flag, but it helped him gather his senses again.

Spreading his own ass cheeks, Roxas attempted to clean his insides as best he could. He needed to be as clean as he could be to satisfy the next client. Whether it was a man or a woman didn't matter. If he was going to be with him for the next few hours they'd expect him to be pristine. But did they want _him_ to be as pure? Of course they'd want his body but what if they were actually interested in him? What then? Well, for sure they'd be disappointed. There was some small part of him now so sick and twisted that would never be innocent again. But they didn't care about that part, did they? As long as he could fulfill their desire who cared?

Still waiting for him outside was Luxord, still looking as fearsome as ever. But seeing that Roxas had gained some of his control back, the blond man nodded in approval. "Here," he said tossing something small Roxas' way. "It'll help you get through the rest of the night." Opening up the small velvet bag Roxas saw two more little pills; a blue and a white one. _Taking all of these can't be good for me_, Roxas thought idly as he popped them both into his mouth. "And this," Luxord said holding out a brown paper bag. Inside was a bottle of water and a large sandwich. "I was told you hadn't eaten all day. You'll need to eat something or you'll be sick soon." Knowing he had very little time before his mind was completely washed away by drugs he chugged the water and managed to take a few bites of the sandwich.

Throwing the rest of it to the side he looked up at Luxord. "Any clothes?" The shake of his head told him volumes. He was going to have one hell of a night. At this rate both he and Sora would be bed ridden all of tomorrow.

Feeling the familiar tingling under his skin Roxas left for his next appointment without another word. Soon after each step made him feel like he could cum on the spot and walking to the room was near impossible. But as he knocked on the door everything started drifting away from him. Opening the door his vision seemed cloudy. Still, he made out a man with a strong build and a leer on his face that made Roxas cringe. Or maybe it was all of the "toys" the man had brought. Paddles and chains, whips and handcuffs. Silently Roxas thanked Hisa for making sure these rooms were almost completely sound proof. He knew he'd be screaming soon. This man wanted his tears and wanted him to beg. Walking up to him Roxas immediately dropped to his knees to undo the man's pants. The man's dick was far thicker than Sora's and Roxas wondered if he'd be able to sit tomorrow. Wrapping his lips around it he worked it until it was hard. Even though things were definitely much duller before he felt some small spark of pride. He was good with his mouth.

So wrapped up trying to hold onto that little spark of pleasure he wasn't prepared for the man to pull himself away and give him a swift kick to his stomach. Whatever words the man said didn't register to his brain but his body moved of it's own. He crawled over to where all of the "toys" were laid out and brought the man back the paddle. As the first hit landed on his backside Roxas cried out. The pain was irrelevant to the pleasure coursing through him making him beg to be hit more. Even the tears that started rolling down his cheeks set them on fire in a most pleasurable way.

By the time the man had Roxas chained across the bed he was so lost in his own mind he no longer knew his own name. All he knew was the delicious pleasure the man was giving him.


	3. Mean Plans and Taylor Gangs

~Playground~

~Chapter 2: Mean Planes and Taylor Gangs~

Note: So, this isn't as bad as the last chapter promise. Even better, we get into the good stuff, like a story that moves along.

"Maybe I should have charged more; no one would want to fuck you looking like that." Damn, his eyelids were heavy. Even though he heard Hisa's voice he couldn't bring his eyes to open. It was like they were glued shut. Trying to swallow he ended up coughing. His throat hurt like he had strep. Every part of him hurt, from the roots of his hair to his toe nails.

"W...wh..." Trying to clear his throat was impossible. "What happened?"

"What happened was you costing me yet another client. Honestly, what is it with men finding their pleasure in leaving you to die?"

_It's not my fault!_ Roxas wanted to say but it seemed like too much work right then. Most of the night before was a blur. Everything until everything ended and he was only vaguely aware of Lexaeus taking care of him. Picking himself he felt sick. Using the rest of his energy he vomited over the side of his bed. Seeing the contents of his stomach on the ground helped trigger a few memories.

_"And this," Luxord said holding out a brown paper bag. Inside was a bottle of water and a large sandwich. "I was told you hadn't eaten all day. You'll need to eat something or you'll be sick soon." Knowing he had very little time before his mind was completely washed away by drugs he chugged the water and managed to take a few bites of the sandwich. _

Yep there was the sandwich.

_"Lick it clean you whore," the man said as he shoved Roxas' face towards his dick. Cum and blood dripped from it. When he gagged on it the man threw him to the ground. "Is it not to your liking?" Standing above him the man grabbed his dick and pointed it at Roxas. "What about this then? Open up and drink it all." Urine. Trying to stop the tears he tried to drink it all then went back to clean the man's dick. _

The little specks of red made sense too...

_"Let me hear you beg."_

_ "Please, oh god please! I need you to fuck me! I need you to rip me apart with your dick. Please! Fuck me until I'm bleeding all over your dick." Aroused again the man grabbed Roxas' ass and shoved himself in again. He'd made sure to wipe it dry of the cum and blood from the time before so it was a completely dry entry. Screaming bloody murder Roxas felt like his throat was ripping apart. _

"How's Sora?" He didn't want to think or try to remember anymore. He wanted something, someone, else to focus on.

Hisa huffed. "Well, neither of you will be working for a while." So, Hisa had done more damage than he had meant to.

"What do we do instead?" Roxas really didn't want to take time off just to recuperate. It seemed like such a waste of free time.

"Get better. But since your face doesn't look to bad you're recruiting." Recruiting. He and Sora would get to go out and try to find rich men and women to seduce. Then they'd make sure they were the "right" type of people and would get them to join the club. It meant they wouldn't be making money while doing so but then many of those people would hopefully come back and request them.

"Anyone in particular we're supposed to target?" Normally Hisa has a few people in mind when sending his own people out. They were always stupidly rich and had shown a sign before that they wanted what Hisa was selling.

"Why, yes," he said with a greasy smile. "The son of a billionaire in town along with some of his friends, one of which is a fourth son to some King somewhere overseas here to study. You'll have the two weeks they're here to get them to come view our goods." Translation: Do whatever you have to, screw whoever you have to, to make me as rich as them.

"'Kay," Roxas replied blandly. Hisa would take care of the details to make sure he ran into them. He'd probably even send Sora, Naminé and a few others to make sure every type of fantasy was catered to.

Nothing else needing to be said, Hisa took his leave. For a long time Roxas drifted back and forth from peaceful sleep to painful reality. He wanted to go see Sora but the idea of getting out of bed was too painful to contemplate.

Eventually Roxas couldn't sleep any more. Painfully he crawled out of bed and went to the shower. He could feel the cum still crusted on him from the night before. Tenderly he tested the water. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect. Stepping in he gasped as it made every sore part of him hurt again. Looking down at his body he saw bruises covering most of his skin. Where there wasn't a bruise there was some sort of scratch.

Feeling absolutely defeated, Roxas just let his head hang. All he wanted was to constantly be in that hazy state and not remember anything. And then the next time he was going to die he wished they would just let him since he was too much of a coward to end things himself. He couldn't do that to Sora.

Finally feeling some spirit come back into him, Roxas left the shower. Instead of drying off and returning to his own room he went to Sora's. Not bothering to knock he just entered. Sora lay face up on his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked as dead as Roxas felt. Without a word Roxas climbed into Sora's bed and cuddled against him. Last night... What happened last night wasn't anything they could've changed. It wasn't anyone fault but Hisa's and dwelling on it wouldn't help anything.

For the rest of the day Roxas ignored the grumbling in his stomach and just stayed with Sora, laying there wondering when things would change.

_"Sora, Roxas, wake up. It's snowing outside!" Roxas rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He'd been scared by the sound of thunder in the middle of the night and had crawled into bed with Sora. Sora was always so brave, he wasn't afraid of anything! Unlike Roxas who was still scared of everything even though he was already eight._

_ "Snow?" Sora asked slowly; sleep still keeping hold of the small boy._

_ "That's right, snow! It's the first snowfall of the year!"_

_ Mom... mom... "Mom..."_

"She's not here, remember?" Sora's words weren't meant to be cruel, just a statement of fact.

"Yeah, just a dream," Roxas murmured. She'd been dead for two years now. How could he still remember the exact sound of her voice so well?

Pushing himself up off of Sora he looked around to get his bearings. He'd forgotten he'd fallen asleep in Sora's bed with him. Looking at the clock on the nightstand he groaned. It was almost 2 pm. His stomach growled as well. He needed some sort of food. Placing an ear against Sora's stomach he heard it rumble too. Both of them had neglected their bodies too much. "Shall we go try to find something to eat?" Roxas asked, looked up at his brother.

"I guess so." Something was wrong. Sora was acting like he was defeated. Where was the life? What had happened that he was suddenly so... dead? When they were children Sora was always the adventurous one, leading Roxas on crazy adventures into places they weren't supposed to go. No matter how many times they were scolded Sora's spirit never dampened. Grin on his face he'd charge head first into anything just because it was something new to do. He even climbed the highest tree in their back yard before he realized he was afraid of heights and couldn't get down. Not that he fear stopped him from climbing up it again and again to finish their tree fort.

Sora got out of bed first and Roxas cringed. Sora had almost as many bruises as he did. His ass also probably hurt just as bad. Reaching into his drawer Sora pulled out two pairs of boxers, shorts and shirts. Being the same size made sharing clothes extremely easy. Forcing his own body to move Roxas took the offered clothes. Making his muscles move enough to put them on was more challenging than he first thought. What normally would've taken him seconds actually took him a minute. Neither of his legs wanted to support all of his weight and kept collapsing when he tried to stand on one leg to put the other into the boxers. Finally giving up he sat down to put them on. Pleased with himself he stood up but almost fell back over when a knock at the door surprised him.

"You kiddies up?" Roxas glared Xigbar as he entered the room. "Oh you are! But what are you doing, going out in that?"

"Where are we going?" Sora asked with a slight glare. So not all of his spirit was gone yet.

"Huh? Hisa didn't tell you? Mr. Billionaire just landed and should be off to lunch about now." Roxas groaned. No more relaxing. Time to work. Even worse, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything productive. If he couldn't put on clothes how could he seduce someone? "Here," Xigbar said as he tossed two wallets onto the bed. "You each are getting big money this time, five grand a day to spend. You should be able to have fun with that much."

$5,000... Normally they were given _maybe_ $500. Hisa must really want these people.

"Fine, but we're going to eat first." Sora tried to push his way past Xigbar but had no luck. While Lexaeus was just big and scary looking the scars and patch over Xigbar's right eye made him even more terrifying. And with his jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail he looked like he was ready to do some real damage.

"Not so fast, kid." Sora prickled at that. He hated being called a kid. "You guys are going to lunch with the rich kids. Well, not with but you're going to be at the same place. So put on real people clothes and be ready in ten!"

Both grumbled at that. Why did he insist on calling them kids? Not just them, everyone! It was so annoying. If they were really kids then they shouldn't be in this business. Still, they both went to their respective closets for more "appropriate" clothes. Grabbing a pair of his more expensive jeans he sat down on the floor to put those on. As he pulled them up he marveled at how well jeans could fit and more. When he was a little kid he had hated jeans. But these... These were nice. Next he pulled out a white collared shirt. It even had a large black design on the back. A nice combo of nice and fun. Last he grabbed a pair of regular black shoes. A quick glance in the mirror told him all of the bruises and unsightly marks on his skin were covered up. The only exceptions were a few small scratches on his hands but those could be explained away.

Strolling back to Sora's room he entered in time to see his brother doing up the last button of his own collared black shirt. Even though it upset him, Roxas knew they'd turn heads when they went out. Roxas in white, Sora in black... it was like having Ying and Yang right there!

"Much better kiddies," said Xigbar in that patronizing tone of his. "Now I trust you'll both be good little boys and stay out of trouble?"

"Shut up Xig," Sora growled as he once again tried to get past the man. Again, Xigbar stopped him. "What now?"

"Don't forget these." Holding out two items even Roxas growled. Did Hisa still think they'd run away? Grabbing the small black ring Roxas slid it on. Sora took the keychain and placed it in his pocket. Little trackers now on them, they could finally leave. Some small part of Roxas was thrilled with this. He couldn't wait to be outside again. The fresh air, the common courtesy displayed by people... it was all so refreshing!

Yet, as he came to the front door, the last thing separating him from what he wanted he still hesitated. For all that he wanted to be a part of that outside world he was so tied to the Playground leaving was almost scarier than some of the monsters he saw on a nightly basis. Sora saw his hesitation and smiled at him. With his brother's encouragement Roxas managed to take the last step out into the real world.

And what a world it was. The sun was painfully bright, far brighter than the lights used in the club. A slight gust of wind ruffled Roxas' hair delightfully. He loved that sensation. Even better was how clean everything smelled. It didn't reek of sweat and sex. It was something far more amazing. Freedom. Did anyone who really had freedom realize how lucky they were? Did they know how nice it was to have the choice to step outside just for a breath of fresh air? Roxas was lucky to see the sun twice a month. But so long as he was chasing after this rich kid he could see the sun every day.

"So where do we go to find this guy?" Roxas asked with a smile. At that moment he couldn't care if they were going to a garbage dump. He was happy to be outside!

"Xig said he'll be at Fountina. We've got to get a taxi to take us there." Looking around Sora seemed confused. Hell, Roxas was confused. How were they supposed to get a taxi?

"Well… I guess we could walk…" Roxas suggested unhelpfully. When neither could figure out anything better to do they did just that. Then again, they'd both grown up in a town similar to this and even there neither could remember ever actually seeing a taxi.

A few blocks up the brothers stopped in and asked where Fountina was exactly. When they were told they wouldn't be able to make it there in time for the lunch menu by walking Roxas went outside to carefully sit on the bench. Now what? Try to find a taxi? Or give up for the day and risk Hisa's anger. "This sucks."

"Naw, this isn't that bad," Sora said coming up behind him and leaning against the bench. "We've basically got a day off now, don't we?"

"Hisa can probably see exactly where we _aren't_ right now."

"So? We can still use this time to enjoy ourselves. I saw a small ice cream place half a block back. I'll go get us ice cream. Maybe they'll even have Sea Salt ice cream!" Sora said with a laugh. Sea Salt had been their favorite flavor years ago. Without waiting for Roxas to answer Sora took off. Maybe they were twins but Sora always tried to act like the older of the two when he could.

Watching Sora run off Roxas wondered if they'd be able to run away right then. They had enough money, more than most runaways normally would. And if they used even half the skills they had learned they'd be set. All they had to do was remove the trackers… It would be so easy!

But Roxas knew how stupid those thoughts were. Hisa was well connected enough even the police wouldn't be on their side. The only thing they could hope for was to work for their freedom. The agreement was actually quite simple. Hisa bought them for two million a head. They only had to earn back that much for him. The catch was that most of what they earned went to his pockets. Maybe 10% went towards food for them and their own personal needs like clothes and medicine. About 20% went to the upkeep and updating of the Playground. They were lucky to see about 2% of their actual earnings. But even then that wasn't bad money. They could've gotten that pretty quickly if it was a flat two million. But Hisa insisted that interest had to be added. A mere 5% interest charged every other week. But that 5% was what screwed them over. Then whenever they took a week off their debt still kept increasing. Not to mention if they cost Hisa a client, didn't matter if the client tried to kill one of them, an extra half of a million was added.

In a nutshell, they were screwed quite literally.

"What's with the long face kid?"

Jolting upright from his slouched position Roxas whipped his head up to look at the man bent over in front of him. "My name isn't 'kid,'" he said rather harshly.

Raising his hands in a defensive gesture the guy straightened himself. "Sorry, but I don't know your name and you are just a kid," he said with a laugh. The man's whole face lit up when he did. Large ice blue eyes curved in happiness were set above a mouth that didn't seem to know how not to have some sort of smile. Even though he was still young, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three, little laugh lines could be seen all over his face. Taking one of his hands he ran it through his short dirty blond hair. It reminded Roxas of wheat waving in the wind. "So if I can't call you kid what can I call you?"

A lesson learned a long time ago from his mom suddenly popped into Roxas' head; _"Don't talk to strangers."_ _Well, mom, I'm sorry, but I think talking to him is far better than most of the other things I've done with strangers_, he thought rather bitterly. "It's Roxas."

"Roxas, huh? Roxas…" The way the man made his name sound made it sound like it was something exotic. Erotic. "Nice to meet you, Roxas, I'm Demyx. You from around here?"

"I guess you could say that," Roxas responded slowly.

"No need to sound suspicious. Jeez, it's not like I look like one of those pervs hitting on kids, right?" Roxas had a million things to say to that. Most perverts didn't actually look like them. And a surprising amount of people wanted him because he was so young. His thoughts must have shown on his face for Demyx slapped his forehead dramatically. "Labeled a perv by a child! What has the world come to where innocent men like me are branded as such?"

"I'm sorry," Roxas said uncertainly. This guy was so weird… "I really don't think you're a pervert…"

"Really?" At Roxas' nod he was back to being happy. Strange man. "So can you tell me where this one restaurant it? It's called…. Well, it sounds like fountain. I'm supposed to meet some friends for lunch but, for the life of me, I can't find the place. And I know I should just find a taxi but there don't seem to be any here! I mean, what sort of place doesn't have taxi's everywhere? See, where I'm from…"

Could he really be so lucky as to find one of the guy's friends? Could this guy, Demyx, be the guy they were looking for? No way… "Fountina?" Roxas asked. At Demyx's nod and continued rambling Roxas felt his spirits soar. Lady luck had blessed him today. Or maybe it was karma. Hell, he was due for some good karma to come his way. "Yeah, me and my brother were going to go there for lunch but we couldn't get a taxi either so we were just going to get ice cream and stay here."

"Really? What a fantastic coincidence! Ice cream is much better than stuffy restaurants anyways. Give me one sec." Pulling out a small cell phone Demyx pressed one of the numbers on his phone and speed dialed his friend. "Yo, Axel! Oh, Larxene. Why are you on Axel's phone? Dammit, give it back to him! Stop yelling! I am not! At least give the damn phone to someone else. I really hate you. You know what, bug-head? I swear I'm going to zap you like an annoying fly. Go die. Oh, hey Axel. I got lost so I'm gonna hang with this kid for a bit. You guys should come down here. We're a block away from some big park, on a bench in front of a small deli a block up from an ice cream parlor. I know I'm great with directions. Just grab everyone and come down here. Bye." Turning back to Roxas he gave him a big grin. "Now you won't have to be so lonely. You and your brother can hang with us. But what about your parents? Will they get worried?"

So in shock at Demyx's strange behavior Roxas could just shake his head. What was with this guy? For all he yelled at whoever Larxene was he was still smiling. Were they so close that they could do that? Were they siblings? And he had absolutely no interest in Roxas as more and a little kid to play big brother to. He was so care free and happy… Did this guy even know what sex was?

Slow footsteps from Roxas' left made him turn and give his brother a stunned look. Sora, ice cream in each hand, did not look pleased. In fact he looked like he wanted to punch Demyx. "Who are you?" he challenge. Though, with the ice cream, he didn't exactly look fearsome.

"Is this your brother?" Demyx half whispered to Roxas.

"I can hear you, you know!" Sora shouted. "And yes I am. Now, who are you?"

Seating himself next to Roxas he threw one arm around his shoulders. "I'm Roxas' new best friend, Demyx. Nice to meet you. When Roxas here said he was going to that fountain place with his brother I pictured someone a bit… older."

"Fountina?"

"Yeah, whatever. So we've bonded over that."

Passing one of the cones to Roxas, Sora gave the other to Demyx who seemed overjoyed with the ice cream. The look Sora gave Roxas spoke volumes. _Is this guy for real?_

_ I don't know, but he seems legit,_ Roxas' own shrug and look said back.

"…though I know Larxene won't eat any and neither will Riku but Axel might. Hey, this stuff is pretty good. I've never tried this flavor before. What is it?"

"Sea Salt," Sora answer without thinking, then added, "Who's Axel?"

"Huh? Oh, he's one of the friends I was supposed to meet. We've all decided to meet here this time. We all go to different schools now you see, so we try to get together when we can. But I got my directions messed up and couldn't find where we were supposed to meet so I called them and they're coming here instead. It's not really my fault. See, what place doesn't have taxis everywhere…"

Glancing up at Sora Roxas looked for some sign that this was who they were looking for. By the shocked look on Sora's face it was. Really, how were they so lucky?

But Roxas had a sudden worry; what if they all felt the same way as Demyx? What if they had no interest in either him or Sora? Well, they could still invite him to the club's façade and hope he enjoyed that and found someone else to sleep with.

Sitting himself on the other side of Roxas, Sora struck up a conversation with Demyx, occasionally taking a lick from the ice cream Roxas held. Even though Roxas knew he should do something he didn't want to ruin the moment. Right then it felt like Demyx was actually a friend, just a friend they were with to hang out with. It was so… normal. It was nice. Then as two shinny black cars pulled up the illusion was shattered. Friends? Ha, he was still just working.

Stepping out of the first car was a girl and guy about Demyx's age. The girl had hair as blond as Roxas' own and eyes colder than ice. Honestly she looked a little like Demyx. Except while he had his hair spiked up top and long in the back, a mullet if Roxas remembered his hair styles correctly, the girl had two thin clumps of hair that hung backwards over her head, similar to the feelers on ants. The guy had strange long red hair that must have gallons of hair product in it since it seemed to hold some magically spiked shape. He also had the most amazingly piercing green eyes Roxas had ever seen. They were so amazing he barely noticed the two small green tattoos, one under each eye.

To keep himself from staring Roxas turned to look at the three other people who emerged from the second car. The first was a girl who looked just a few years older than himself. Maybe eighteen or nineteen she had short brown hair and startling violet colored eyes. Maybe contacts Roxas thought, a bit jealous. He had thought his own eyes and looks were unique but come pared to hers he no longer thought to. Behind her came two guys about the same age, both with shocking silver hair. The first had eyes the color of the sky at noon while the second had ones the color of night.

Really… all of them were ridiculously attractive in their own way. More than that they were all dressed impeccably. Maybe the clothes weren't the "nicest" per say, but the quality was clearly the best money could buy. They might as well all have been models.

"What? Playing babysitter now Demy?" the blonde girl asked with a sneer.

"Lay off, Larxene. They looked lonely and none of us could find a taxi."

"And you never thought to ask your parents to send a car so you could get around?" Demyx's silence spoke volumes. "Really, you're so stupid sometimes. It's a wonder that you've survived this long on your own."

"They're kind of cute though," chimed in the brown haired girl. "Besides, why Zexion suggested we eat at such a stuffy place is a mystery. This is much more our style."

"Speak for yourself Kairi, but those of us who's mother didn't marry into her fortune aren't uncomfortable in those places," Larxene retorted.

"Hey, Kairi has a point. It's nice out so why not spend it outside?" asked the red head. Turning to the brothers seated on the bench he asked, "What're your names kids?"

"It's Sora, not kid." Yep, trust Sora to take offense already. "Why does everyone keep calling me 'kid'?"

"Well, you look all of, what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"We're sixteen!" Roxas just kept quiet. This was the liveliest he'd seen Sora in a while and didn't want to interrupt him. Maybe it was the fresh air, but something had given Sora a new life. It was nice to see the fight there again. Yesterday it had seemed hopeless... like Sora had given up.

"Fifteen or sixteen, you're still kids," came from one of the guys with silver hair, the one with the azure eyes.

The glare Sora gave him made Roxas cringe. This was not the way to seduce someone. A slight tension seemed to fall between everyone until Demyx broke it with his easy going laugh. "Wow, chill everyone. Axel's already said it, it's gorgeous out today. What's the harm in spending the day acting like the kids we are?" When no one objected, though Sora was still sporting his glare, Demyx's smile broadened. "So who's up for ice cream?" Leaping up from where he sat he began his walk towards the ice cream parlor, the rest of his ice cream still in hand.

Unsure of what to do, Roxas glanced at his brother who still seemed displeased with everything. No help from him, Roxas decided to just follow Demyx. Sora got up as he did and the others followed. Kairi kept talking to the azure eyed guy while the other one with silver hair moved up to talk to Larxene. Sora continued to sulk behind him and Axel... Axel... Axel had made his way to fall into step with Roxas. "A whole sixteen years, eh?" he asked as a way of starting the conversation.

Feeling the need to defend his brother he said, "If sixteen was the age of a kid we wouldn't be able to drive." Not that they could, but it was just an example.

"Both of you are touchy about being called kids, aren't you?" Roxas wanted to tell him kids didn't sell themselves to horny adults and kids didn't submit themselves to things he probably couldn't even imagine. But he couldn't. Not to the man he was supposed to convince to sleep with him. Instead he just nodded. "So if I can't call you kid what can I call you?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas." Just like Demyx, Axel tried the name out. The way he said it made his name sound like some rare wine that was supposed to be used for very special occasions. It sent a shiver up his spine. Glancing up he found green eyes staring down at him. Of course he'd slept with people who had green eyes before, but none of those eyes seemed to see right through him. "Nice name. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas doubted he'd ever forget that name or the man it belonged to. "So what were you two doing before Demyx decided to drag you along with him for the day?"

"We were going to lunch. Well, that's what our-" How to describe Hisa? Pimp? Owner? "-uncle thinks. But then we didn't want to get a taxi there so Sora went to go get ice cream and Demyx found me waiting for him to get back."

"Won't your uncle worry when you don't come back from lunch?"

"We live close by anyways. Besides, he's too busy running his business to really notice when we get home." Home. Funny how he didn't know how to speak of Hisa but the club was his home now. What few things he owned were there and that was the only place he could go back to. Isn't that what a home was? Even more, that's where Sora and his comrades also were. Seemed like as good of a home as any.

A slight worry line creased Axel's forehead. "That doesn't exactly sound safe for you guys."

Roxas laughed, hoping Axel didn't notice the bitter tone it had. Safe? Of course he wasn't safe there. If only Axel could see his body. Then again what if he turned out to be the same, punishing Roxas for nothing and ripping his body apart for his own enjoyment? "We can take care of each other."

"Sounds like you two are close."

"Yeah, we're pretty close... But Axel, right?" he asked hoping to change the topic. "Why are you guys in town. Demyx made it sound like none of you are from here."

"We all went to high school together then ended up at different colleges. So we try to visit each other a few times a year and just have fun. We heard Traverse Town had some of the best clubs so we decided to check it out."

Of course he was here for the clubs. Of course. It was luck. Roxas knew he should be happy but he felt a sinking in his stomach. Some part of him didn't want Axel and his friends at the Playground. They seemed so... innocent still. It seemed wrong to ask them to come basically rape him. "You know, that's actually what my uncle does. He owns one of the clubs. We live above the club with him." Okay, one small lie there, but he got the point across.

"Really? Which one?"

"The Playground. It's just a few blocks away."

"I've heard of it. But isn't it pretty exclusive?" Roxas laughed. The rich guy worrying about something being exclusive? Wow. This day was full of surprises.

"I'll get you guys in, don't worry." Roxas kept laughing. Axel was such an interesting guy. Too bad he couldn't actually get to know the guy.

"Cool, then we'll be there tomorrow night," Axel said slapping Roxas on the back in a friendly way. Pain shot through his back and he stumbled. "You okay Roxas?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, mind scrambling for an excuse. "Sora and I were wrestling the other day and I'm still a bit sore from it." It seemed plausible. And Axel's nod seemed to mean he believed it.

From there the conversation turned to topics Roxas felt much more comfortable with until they reached the ice cream parlor. Even then things seemed strangely normal. Roxas got to know the sharper side of Larxene's tongue while Sora seemed to relax and actually get comfortable with Kairi and the azure eyed guy. Demyx and the other silver haired guy had a friendly argument while Axel threw in arguments for each side. Everyone spent more time talking than eating ice cream but Roxas was still surprised when he looked at a clock and saw it was almost seven. Though by the fact that the sun was setting he guessed it wasn't that surprising. He was just having so much fun the time flew by.

"Sora," said Roxas to get his brother's attention.

Knowing what he was think Sora answered, "Yeah, we should probably head back now. I'm glad we met all of you." His eyes seemed stuck on the ones he had been talking to.

Roxas stood up as Sora did but a hand on his wrist stopped him from leaving. Looking down he saw Axel still holding on to him. "Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Kairi. Got it memorized? Those are the names that need to be on the list."

"I'll remember," Roxas replied a bit somberly.

"Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah... Bye." Quickly following his brother he refused to rub his wrist. He'd grown to hate anyone but Sora and occasionally Lexaeus touching him. But Axel's touch wasn't controlling, it was more of a request. Maybe that was why Roxas wasn't totally revolted. Whatever it was, his skin still tingled from the brief contact.

Both brothers were completely silent on their walk home, each lost in their own thoughts. A small smile kept crossing Sora's face and Roxas wondered if this would last; if there was some way to hold onto these feelings of such a normal day. But as they approached the front door of the club and saw Hisa waiting right inside the door Roxas felt his spirits fall. No, they could pretend for a few hours but they'd always come back here and be reminded of exactly what reality was.

"Will one of you tell me why you didn't go to the restaurant and instead spent the whole day in an ice cream parlor?" were the first words out of Hisa's mouth to greet them.

"We didn't have to, they came to us," Sora snapped back. So the day had given him his fight back. From there he explained what had happened and how they had all met up. As he listened, Hisa's expression changed from angry to delight. He was all but jumping up and down with joy.

"So when can we be expecting them?"

"They want to come tomorrow night," Roxas offered. "You need to put six names on the list; Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Kairi, Riku and Zexion."

"Ah boys, you've done me proud! Forget about any appointments this week! Feel free to relax. Just make sure to hook them in the end."

"Yeah whate-"

"They aren't interested in us like that," Roxas said quickly, interrupting Sora. He knew Hisa would be upset with him, but he felt like he should at least clear things up before Hisa was even more furious later. "They just think we're kids. None of them are going to pay to sleep with us."

"Really?" Hisa asked, rounding on Roxas. "And you can't do something to change their minds?" When Roxas shook his head a gleam came into Hisa's eyes. "Well, then we will figure something else out, wont we?" Leaving them with those words Hisa hurried away, probably to his office. A sinking feeling in Roxas' stomach told him his luck had run out.


	4. Cinema

~Playground~

~Chapter 3: Cinema (Skrillex Remix)~

So, anyone who wants to write a review is more than welcome to... In fact, it would be greatly appreciated... Just saying...

Sex kittens. Yep, Roxas decided if guys could be sex kittens he and Sora looked like prime examples. Matching black leather pants and boots left very little to the imagination. Roxas spent an extra minute adjusting his package before he slipped on a rather sheer black shirt. Sora's shirt was dark silver and clung to his body making whoever looked at him just imagine what he'd look like when he finally grew up a bit. He'd be a heart breaker for sure. Or he would if he could say no. Grabbing his black gloves Roxas let out a sigh.

All day he'd been dreading tonight. The little illusion of a normal life was not only going to be shattered but tarnished so badly he wasn't sure he'd really get over it. If Axel wanted and his friends wanted to join the little club here permanently then Roxas would be just another warm body if Axel even wanted him. If he didn't he was a just another whore. If he decided this whole place was too sinful and was totally repulsed by Roxas... Well, it's not like they were ever even friends. Why did Roxas care about what they thought of him? Well, he really just cared about Axel and Demyx. They seemed so genuine the other day. If things were different they really might've been able to be some sort of friends.

Tousling his hair, Roxas tried to harden his heart against whatever would happen. No matter what he'd have Sora and they'd get through this. But if he was being honest with himself, he was almost more worried for Sora. Late into last night Sora had told him all about the conversation he'd had with Riku and Kairi. At first he thought Riku and Kairi were a couple but it turned out they were just "adult friends." Even more, Riku was the son of the King of Radiant Garden, a small but wealthy kingdom overseas. Zexion was his childhood friend who had come to study with him and they had met Kairi their junior year in high school. All three of them were ridiculously smart, each of them skipping two grades which is how they had gotten to know Axel, Larxene and Demyx.

_"I feel like I might as well have known them my whole life!"_ So what would Sora do if they rejected him? Having thought about it, Sora seemed almost more fragile than him. If these people hated him after this... Roxas was sure Sora would finally give up for good.

Glancing at the clock Roxas sighed before turning to Sora. "It's almost midnight. They're probably here by now. We should get up there before Hisa sends someone looking for us."

Sora nodded his head, not really listening. He had a kind of nervous energy about him. Clearly he hadn't thought about everything that could go wrong. Sighing in frustration Roxas led the way from their rooms. As they made their way up to the dance floor they passed everyone else employed by Hisa, all either getting ready or on their way up to dance and mingle. Word had spread that some very important guests were in attendance tonight and everyone wanted to be the one to snag them as clients for their remaining time in town.

Finally reaching the dance floor Roxas took a second to let his ears adjust to the pounding bass. He didn't see any one but the normal visitors and it reassured him a bit. Sora was quickly grabbed by a regular customer of his, a cougar almost three times his age, and dragged off to dance in the middle of the crowd. Still rooted in place Roxas watched the mass of people grinding on each other. It sickened him more than usual. Making sure to stay on the perimeter of the crowd Roxas did a quick circuit of the room. The second he saw a red head he ran the opposite way. He wasn't sure if it was Axel but he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Looking for someone?" Roxas jumped at the hot breath against his neck. The feeling annoyed him. Spinning around he came face to face with Hisa's lecherous grin. "The group you're looking for is against the far wall. Go dance for him."

"I really don't think this will work..." Roxas tried arguing feebly.

"Then we'll make sure it does," Hisa countered thrusting a drink into Roxas' hand. "Give him this when you get his attention. It should help things along." A drugged drink. Roxas had let Hisa use him for this before. Once Axel finished this he'd be dying for some relief and would definitely find someone to sleep with. All Roxas had to do was make sure it was him. Normally he had no problems with tricking someone into sleeping with him for Hisa's gain. Sad though it was, Roxas was confident in his ability to make sure whoever slept with him came back for another round. Yet it felt wrong now, doing this to someone as nice as Axel. It was like reverse rape.

"Whatever," Roxas growled taking the drink and storming away from Hisa. More than a little furious at the whole situation, Roxas wanted nothing more than to throw the drink to the ground. But he couldn't. Trapped he went back and hid in the crowd so he could see the group he had hung out with yesterday. Kairi was happily dancing with another of Hisa's employees while Riku and Zexion had a conversation to themselves. They seemed to be pointing out attractive girls to each other based on their glances and nods. Larxene was nowhere to be seen but Demyx was staring at someone dancing near Roxas. Trying to figure out who it was he guessed it was the blonde beauty Naminé. Maybe five feet from him, she was dancing in a way that almost even turned him on. Hisa had probably instructed her to do the same and Roxas but she at least didn't have a drink in hand yet. Demyx was safe.

The only one left was Axel. Leaning against the wall he kept scanning the crowd. Occasionally he'd dance with someone who approached him or he'd grab someone to dance with but very rarely did they last for more than half of a song. _They have no rhythm_, Roxas observed. Yeah, they moved to the beat but they were controlled by it. They had no spirit in their dancing. Knowing he'd at least get Axel to approach him Roxas turned his back to them and began dancing by himself. Using every part of his body he left the music flow into him as he danced as if he was dancing for Axel alone. Fiery and sensual, it was something that screamed "Eyes on me! Look only at me and no one else."

A few people came up and tried to dance with him but he pulled away. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it no matter what. Axel would come dance with him. Roxas wouldn't let anyone else until that happened.

When he felt strong hands on his hips he dared glace back. Rewarded with a glimpse of red hair Roxas turned back around. Axel probably had no clue it was him or he probably wouldn't have come up to him. So Roxas made sure that if nothing else, Axel wouldn't forget this one dance. He did more than just grind with the red head, he danced for him. When the song changed and Axel and no intention of leaving Roxas changed his style now dancing like he was having sex with the man behind him. Feeling the obvious hard on Roxas smiled bitterly. He was betting it would take ten second maximum for that to go limp when Axel turned him around.

As the songs changed again Roxas felt warm breath on the back of his neck. "Do you know where I can find Roxas? He's the nephew of the guy who owns this club." His breath smelled like smoke. For some reason he was surprised Axel smoked. Putting that out of his head, Roxas made sure to keep his face as concealed as possible as he grabbed the larger man's hand and led him through the mass of people and into the back. Hell, he didn't bother even glancing back at Axel until they were safely locked in the red room. Memories of what had just recently happened in that room flooded Roxas and strengthened his conviction to just get this done. Spinning around he watched Axel's face fall. "Shit. Roxas?"

Preparing for the reaction hadn't done Roxas much good. He still felt his stomach tighten at the clear rejection. Good. Then things would work out. "Yeah. Congrats, you found me."

"Roxas?" Axel asked again as if he still wasn't sure this was just some joke.

"That would be my name."

"What the hell were you doing? You're too young to be dancing like that in a place like this!" A faint blush rose on Axel's cheeks. He seemed embarrassed he'd just danced like that with a sixteen year old. At least he still had some shame.

"Don't start lecturing me. Just listen." Luckily Axel seemed to be at a bit of a loss for words. "Get your friends together and leave. No questions, just leave and stay away from here."

"Why? Didn't you invite us here?"

"No. I didn't. I was told to." Running a hand through his hair Roxas didn't know what else to say to the man. "I'm doing this for Sora. He's going to be crushed if you all don't leave and I need him to stay happy."

"Slow down, I don't understand. Why were you dancing out there? Why would your uncle let you into a place like _this _dressed like _that_?"

It only took Roxas a second to realize he valued his brother more than he valued the memories he had made with Axel. Trying for his most seductive smile he dropped the glass he was holding and approached Axel. Pushing himself against him he let his hand wander down to grope the man. "He's not my uncle, he's my pimp. Sora and I are just his highest paid whores. Here's how tonight will go if you don't leave; you'll be drugged by one of Hisa's many other whores and be so enamored by their amazing sexual skills you'll be back tomorrow paying out of your ass to become a club member and sleep your way through all of them. Then you'll be offered me, Sora or Naminé for some outrageous fee and you'll deny it at first but when you hear about how good we are you'll try us out once, then again until you're hooked and spending all of your money on us."

Beginning to undo Axel's belt he continued, "I'm sure you'll be kind at first but then you'll want something more added to the excitement of sex." Roxas worked his hand into Axel's boxers until he found his semi-erect member. He worked it until it was hard in his hand. "Then that nice part of you that came from a restaurant to keep two boys company for the day will die. You'll be paying for our blood and tears, quite literally." Stepping back Roxas pulled up his shirt. All of the bruises were still nice and purple, perfect for the dramatic effect Roxas wanted. "Does this turn you on? If it doesn't yet it will once you get bored with regular sex. It's the only way some guys can get off you know. Just the other night a guy got hard making me beg to lick my own blood off his dick. Blood, sex, rape, alcohol, drugs, whatever you want—"

Totally caught up in his own story Roxas barely saw the punch coming. "Shut up." Falling to the ground he just laid there. "Just SHUT UP!" Each time his cheek throbbed he congratulated himself on how well he'd done. Axel wouldn't be back again. As if to prove him right the door opened and closed quickly.

Hisa was going to be furious. Roxas guessed he'd have a few million added to his debt after tonight but he gave up on ever being free. So long as Sora hadn't run into Riku he'd be okay. Sora would probably just brush it off and say they'll come back another night. Then when they didn't Roxas would convince him it was for the best and they might run into them sometime; if they were ever let out again.

Pushing himself up Roxas laughed. He spent so much time on the floor maybe he should just crawl everywhere. It might hurt less when pushed down again. Opening the door he couldn't bring himself to go back and dance with more people. He felt like he had been told all over again that the Tooth Fairy didn't exist. Slowly making his way back to his own room he passed others bringing their catch for the night.

Back in the safety of his own room Roxas sat on his bed and tried to hold on to the accomplished feeling. Instead he felt dirty. It was like it was a year ago when he was new at this and felt sick every time someone used him. Eventually the feeling went away and he came to terms with his life. This time it would go away again. It might take a while, but he'd be fine. He knew that. So why was he so sad? Curling up he stared at the wall, hoping sleep would come. But gods forbid he was that lucky.

Dammit. Why did those people have to come remind him what life could be like? He didn't want to be reminded that he was just a kid who shouldn't be in this place.

A knock at his door without the person entering made him sit up. "What?" He was in no mood to play nice tonight.

"Hisa says you have to go to the red room now," a timid voice said from behind the door.

"Tell Hisa to go screw himself." He really didn't want to sleep with someone tonight. Besides, didn't Hisa remember the condition he was in? Unless it was a woman who just wanted lip service they'd be greatly disappointed.

"He said it was your catch."

Roxas couldn't help it. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. So Axel was just another sick pervert. He probably ran to try to avoid the fact those images Roxas put in his head turned him on before he came to terms with his own sick desires and asked Hisa to give him to him for the night. "Tell him I'm coming!" Roxas shouted from the toilet. He wasn't going to let this go. He'd have the red head running within ten minutes. Hearing a desire that sick and seeing it were two different things.

New plan forming he stormed out of his room, past the girl, someone new, probably a silver level based on her looks, up to the red room. Already inside was Axel waiting patiently on the bed. Shutting the door quietly Roxas began stripping as he approached the man. "Were you that turned on? I really misjudged you. I didn't think you'd be the type to jump right in. So what would you like? Was it the begging that turned you on? Or the blood? Personally, I think I'm pretty –"

"Shut up."

"Well, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep quiet. The screaming comes with the blood you know, but I can try –"

"SHUT UP!" Shrugging Roxas continued to stip. Boots off and top button undone he got on his knees in front of Axel. Reaching for his fly Axels hands grabbed his wrists to stop him. Wanting to ask if he wanted something else first Roxas just looked up at him. "I sent them home." So he didn't want them seeing his fall from grace. Made sense. Reaching once again Roxas frowned in annoyance when Axel still didn't free him. "Stop. That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want? I'm sure Hisa told you, you could do anything to me."

"Stop that." Axel look seriously pained, like he had food poisoning. "I'm not here for..._that_." Sitting back on his heels, Roxas just looked up at Axel until he looked away. "I don't know why but I can't leave you here. You're just a kid."

"That didn't seem to matter when we danced."

"That was an accident."

"One you enjoyed."

"Stop treating me like I'm the enemy! I just want to talk!" Shrugging again Roxas looked away. It was his time. If he paid then Roxas really had no choice but to be good and do what he wanted.

Silence stretched on until Axel had to say something. Roxas sure wasn't going to. "Can you just tell me why you came to me? If things are... as bad as you say I can't see you getting away with ignoring Hisa's orders with just a slap on the wrist."

"I told you. For Sora."

"But why? What would've happened if we didn't leave?"

He seemed so genuinely curious Roxas felt a small spark of hope ignite in his chest. If he really did just want to talk... "Sora lost himself. You guys seemed to help him find his spirit again. I didn't want it crushed because he approached you guys and someone regretted him."

"So you wanted me to reject you? That doesn't make sense."

"I told you before; we can take care of each other."

"That still doesn't make sense. Why are you so worried about him? What about yourself?"

"We're brothers. We take care of each other."

Silence again. "So how can I help?"

"I don't need your help." Roxas was glad he wasn't the pervert he thought but he didn't want Axel any more involved in this than he needed to be. Besides the only way Roxas could see him helping was permanently buying him and Sora both. But that would be at least five million a piece. Worse than that, Roxas would then have to figure out how to pay Axel back. Though he doubted it could get any worse than this he wasn't willing to risk it. "Just don't come back."

"Why are you pushing me away? Do you want to stay here?" Axel looked so honestly confused.

Was he stupid? Who would want this? But there was no way Roxas was explaining everything to him. He might as well be a stranger. "Do you really want to help?" When Axel gave him a look asking if he was retarded Roxas glared back. "It's going to cost you a fortune." When Axel didn't even flinch Roxas felt that little flame of hope grow brighter. "Then request Sora. Come back again tomorrow and every night you're here and request Sora."

"Then that's what I'll do," Axel declared as he stood up. A confident smile played on his lips. Did he really think he was helping that much? Was he really that stupid? Roxas was marveled at how easy it was to completely play the man. Manipulating him was way too easy. So much for being a kid. "Then I guess I'll see you around kid."

"Wait." Roxas wasn't sure why he said that. No, he knew why. Axel couldn't leave yet. "Are you really not going to use me?" The confusion on Axel's face made it clear he never had intention to. "Hisa's not going to understand why you keep coming back if not for the sex. That's the only thing he understands."

"I'm not doing that with you, kid," Axel said firmly.

Roxas knew he'd say that. And he didn't really want to do it either. But he did wonder what Axel would be like. Maybe he'd be as careful as Sora. Or perhaps he'd be generous in bed. Roxas would never know. But if he was going to make Axel remember the dance they shared what was so wrong with making him remember something else? Besides, if Roxas' plan worked this would be the only chance he got to be with someone so...nice. "I'm not asking you to fuck me," Roxas stated blandly. "Just sit back down."

As Axel sat Roxas once again tried to go for his fly. "Whoa kid, didn't we already discuss this?" Axel asked with a nervous laugh.

"Can you walk out of here looking dazed?"

"Of course!" Relaxing his face and dropping his jaw a bit Axel tried for his best "dazed" face.

Laughing right in his face, Roxas said, "You look drugged up. That is not an 'I-just-had-an-amazing-blow-job' face. If you want to help then just deal. I promise it'll be over quickly."

Before Axel could voice any more of his protests Roxas had free his hands. Unzipping his pants the rest of the way he worked Axel's pants and boxers down as far as he could with him still sitting. Instead of using his hand to get him hard he immediately slipped all of the flaccid flesh into his mouth. While his mouth worked on Axel's dick his right hand grabbed his balls and rolled them around. More quickly than Roxas expected he felt Axel responding. As he started hardening Roxas found it harder and harder to keep all of it in his mouth. Not only was he long but he was definitely thicker than Sora. Hell, he was easily one of the largest guys Roxas had tried to swallow.

Sitting up a bit more he swallowed Axel whole and felt the man's hips jerk beneath him. Pleased with himself he slowly pulled himself off, leaving Axel's dick shinny with his spit. When his lips finally let the head he blew cold air onto Axel's dick. He visibly shivered at the sensation. Roxas then put all of Axel back into his mouth. The quick change from hot to cold to hot again drove most guys crazy. Axel was not different. Salty pre-cum slipped down Roxas' throat and he pulled back just enough to taste it. Surprisingly, it was actually not as salty as some other guys. It was sweeter than some guys but not as sweet and watery as a wet girl.

For a second Roxas slowed as Axel's hand made it's way into his hair but when he didn't force Roxas deeper or even grab his hair Roxas continued. Axel's hand just rested there, almost rubbing his head. It ruffled his hair like a breeze of fresh air. As his nails dragged gently against his scalp Roxas moaned. The sensitive way Axel was holding him actually made Roxas semi-hard. In appreciation Roxas ran his tongue up the vein on the bottom of Axel's dick. Sucking hard Roxas swallowed around Axel one more time before he felt Axel's dick begin to spasm. The man let out a loud groan as he emptied himself in Roxas' mouth. Roxas continued to swallow as each spurt of cum hit the back of his throat making Axel shudder more. The extra stimulation around his sensitive dick was driving him crazy.

As Roxas licked Axel one more time to make sure he was clean he sat back on his heels again. "There, now you have a properly dazed look." And that he did. His eyes were slightly glazed while the slightest blush rode high on his cheeks. Standing up Roxas slipped his boots back on and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Not bothering to say anything else he simply left.

In the back halls people congratulated him on getting such a big catch while some others openly glared their resentment at him. Roxas tried to brush off the compliments like they were unimportant, like what he did was no big deal. Would they congratulate him by the time Axel left town and everything went back to normal for the most part? Probably not. Hisa would probably be in a bit of a mood and they'd all pay for it. Strangely, Roxas didn't care.

When he entered him room he saw Sora looking dejected on his bed. "They left," he said as Roxas shut the door. "I finally found them and when I went to go say hi Axel showed up, said something and everyone left."

"Who knows why? But they might come back. I saw Axel for a bit. He seemed surprised to see me there." Roxas paused. How far should he take his lie? "I think its better the others left. Who knows how they would've reacted?"

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." Sora tried for a grin. "Besides, who knows, we might run into each other again anyways!" There it was. That childlike optimism that Roxas wanted to protect. It told him he really did do the right thing.

"Of course you will! But you won't live to see tomorrow if you don't let me get some sleep tonight."

"Don't blame me! You're the one who fell asleep in my bed the past two nights!"

"I'm going to blame you if you don't leave." Roxas laughed as Sora stuck out his tongue at him.

Finally alone Roxas lay down. Licking his lips he remembered what just happened. It was by far the kindest anyone had ever been to him here. Even knowing that he'd probably never see that man again he was happy. Axel would help Sora get out of here then Roxas could focus on getting himself out.

Pleased to find himself with a solid plan, Roxas happily let himself fall into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.

All night and all day he hadn't been able to stop thinking about that damned kid. _Roxas_... Hell, he should have known the kid was bad news when he and his brother were supposed to eat at the same restaurant as them. If they really were supposed to they would've gotten a taxi. If they really lived there they would have known to call for a damn taxi beforehand. But Demyx had thought the kids were cute and didn't want to leave them alone so everyone had once again gone along with his insane plans. And of course the kids just happened to be the "nephews" to the guy who owned the club they came to town to visit. What a coincidence!

Remembering the last night he felt his stomach heave again but with nothing left in it, it settled quickly. When he had returned to his hotel he'd been violently sick. He was more disgusted with himself than he'd ever been before. He had let Roxas... a kid…

Angry Axel punched the wall again. Having done this repeatedly throughout the day there were dents on almost every wall of his suite. Not that he really cared. The cost of fixing them was pocket change to him. But if Roxas and Sora had that much money they probably wouldn't be in that place. How the hell did two kids get into that mess anyways? He knew it wasn't any of his business but he never did let something go once he made up his mind. So he was planning on going back tonight and asking for Sora just like Roxas wanted. Hell, he might even get more than a defensive answer from Sora.

What was with Roxas? One second he was dancing in a way no kid should and the next he was scaring Axel so badly he thought he was going to be sick on the spot. If he was ever given the chance Axel was sure he'd be a terror. He'd probably run for president or something like that and win everyone over with that charming smile before he dropped nukes on the whole world.

So maybe that was a bit dramatic, but Axel felt like a fool. When he'd seen the kid dancing he honestly had no clue it was him. All he could think of was pressing himself against that small frame. Of course he'd known it was a guy, he just didn't care if the person he got with by the end of the night was male or female. No, he actually preferred men. So he'd approached the smaller guy and couldn't help but be entranced. The way he pushed against Axel... Axel had wished they were alone and without the barriers of clothes. And he even started planning it. He figured the guy he was dancing with was a whore. The Playground's reputation had preceded it. But Axel wasn't really fussed if he'd be paying for a whore. He did, however, figure that if the whore worked for Hisa he'd know where he could find Roxas; he wanted to thank the kid for getting them in. Until Axel had made them all leave they'd been having a great time.

But who knew the guy he was dancing with was the kid he was looking for? Normal kids did _not_ dance like that. So when he was dragged off to some room only to hear from Roxas himself that he was a whore who was about to drug Axel, well, Axel knew he should've listened to the kid and run without looking back. But what decent guy would do that? The kid may have scared the shit out of him when he showed him those bruises but wasn't it Axel's job to help the kid? He was, after all, six years older than the kid. Though Roxas had a brother, it wasn't like Sora was in much of a position to help him much. This made it Axel's self-proclaimed job. Any decent person would do the same when the kid didn't actually drug him. He had a good heart. He deserved whatever help Axel could give him.

And Axel would do anything to make his own feelings right again. He never should've let the kid touch him in any way. But if he imagined Roxas as the nameless guy he'd danced with... Well, just one second of thinking that way led to what now ate Axel up inside. It had by far been the best blowjob he'd ever received. The tight mouth around his dick, sucking him all the way down, that tongue constantly teasing him, made each touch feel like pure electricity... He could easily understand why people would pay out of their asses to have Roxas do that to them. More than that, if he was that good with his mouth Axel could only imagine everything else he was good at.

Which is where Axel hit a moral wall. Having a kid do that to him was sickening. He could barely stand it. Yet it had been amazing. The kid was amazing. More than just his unspeakable skills, he had a good heart even in a place like that. He wanted to help the kid, but why? Did he want to out of the sheer goodness in his heart or was he hoping for a repeat of the night before? He couldn't honestly answer that. He had gone back to Roxas without expecting anything but after that... Well, he'd never forget that, for good or bad.

Looking down he frowned. At least one part of him knew what it wanted. His prominent erection was bulging at the thought of having Roxas on his knees again. God that was a sexy image. It didn't help that Roxas looked as innocent as a virgin. And with him lips parted...

Furious once more, Axel's first slammed into the wall again. No, he wasn't going to let his hormones control him but he was going to go help those kids. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out him phone and began his own planning.

So I've actually writen up to chapter 6. Everything just needs to be edited then it'll be up for your guy's reading pleasure. I'll even put up another chapter tomorrow if people review this for me...


	5. Top of the World

~Playground~

~Chapter 4: Top of the World~

So, I'm giving a shout out to Alice Dark for being the first to give me a review and continuing to read this story. Also, thank you to Melodious Echo Of Oblivion and Meggurra for their stunning reviews! People like them make writing so much easier to continue.

Lips met as tongues clashed. The girl's breath was surprisingly plain. Roxas had assumed she'd smell and taste like the rest of the people she'd been kissing. Opening his eyes just a crack he understood why she didn't. Naminé. God, she was beautiful. Skin pale and delicate like snow she was Hisa's favorite pet. Rarely was she allowed to have her skin marked in anyway. With her short platinum blonde hair that fell gracefully in front of her almost violet eyes she looked like an angel, albeit a very sexy one.

Closing his eyes again he let his senses do all of the work. Groping his way down Naminé's body he found the dampness between her legs. His other hand reached behind him to grab on to the hair of the girl kissing his neck. She didn't know all of Roxas' spots like Sora did, but when she accidentally found one Roxas moaned into Naminé's mouth. Keeping his fingers in Naminé Roxas turned to kiss the girl behind him. She tasted salty. That made sense; she had just sucked off the client.

Unlike most people, this guy only came in once every other month or so. But when he did he dropped at least a million each time. Then again, for an orgy of this scale, a million wasn't half bad. And the group he wanted never changed; Roxas for his youth, Naminé for her beauty, Selphie for her energy and Xion for her mysterious looks. This being one of the few times all of them ever actually spent time together they had nothing personal against anyone else or any grudges that kept them from performing. Each had their own gifts that attracted customers. Only here was it ever a clash for attention. But the man tended to be rather fair. By the time he was done everyone tended to be satisfied, even Roxas. Though he was afraid the man was going to forget Roxas still couldn't be fucked. It had just been a few days ago since he'd been brutalized and though he felt much better physically, he knew his own limits.

As Selphie let out a cry of pleasure Roxas decided his take him turn with the man. He'd lick him clean then suck him until he came again.

Crawling up to the man he waiting for him to pull out of Selphie and for her to crawl off to the other girls before he bent his head down. Rather small for the man's body type Roxas had no trouble with him. The man also seemed to lack all self control for without even really trying Roxas was swallowing everything he had within about five minutes. Of course he was just fucking Selphie, but still, he could have lasted longer. Roxas barely tried. He'd barely tried at anything these past few days. What was the point?

Well, no, that was a lie. He had been trying at something. Whenever he could manage it he made sure to pickpocket all of the people who came to the club. Whether it was a $5 or a $100 didn't matter, Roxas took everything he could get his hands on. After just two nights of working his way through customer after customer he'd managed to gather almost $3,000. If he kept this up he'd be set.

Moving back to Naminé he patiently waited until the man's time was up. Those bells were a particular relief tonight. Roxas had been in that room all afternoon and he still had two more scheduled appointments. Without arguing he'd let Hisa pile him with one thing after the next until he barely had enough time to eat or sleep. He had even less time to listen to Sora's stories about how kind and nice Axel was to him. He only stayed long enough to hear what Sora had done for Axel. When Sora said Axel would barely even let him touch him so he hadn't been able to do anything Roxas felt a small knot release itself from his stomach. If, even after what Roxas did to him, he still wouldn't let a kid touch him sexually, there was still hope.

With barely enough time to brush his teeth before his next appointment Roxas slipped into the nearest empty bedroom to just rinse out his mouth. Lexaeus would be waiting for him in front of the green room next, bag in hand with a fresh set of clothes. He would also be waiting outside the door listening for any shouts from Roxas. Lexaeus was relieved of his bouncer duties to play body guard for Roxas until the boy could take real pain again. Hisa just didn't want to actually have to replace him.

Jogging up to where he saw his friend Roxas quickly grabbed the bag from him. Inside seemed pretty normal clothes, with boxers included. The only non-normal items were a thin piece of black cloth and handcuffs. "What's the guy want?" Roxas asked with a laugh. "Some sort of kidnap/bondage fantasy?" Lexaeus grunted and helped Roxas pull the shirt over his head before taking the cloth and tying it over his eyes. Beneath it, Roxas blinked a few times trying to see something. No luck. Too bad, Roxas hoped he didn't run into anything as he entered the room. Holding his wrists out in front of him he waited for the handcuffs. When Lexaeus gently moved his hands behind his back Roxas felt the first wave of worry. Without his hands in front of him he wouldn't be able to protect himself in any way. Suddenly, he felt a wave of gratitude for his large friend who'd be waiting outside the door.

A large hand helped guide him in to the room but when the door closed behind him Roxas felt all alone. Only if he listened extremely hard could he hear the breathing of another person. When the client made no move to tell him what to do Roxas took his first tentative step, then another, approaching the slight breathing he heard. Trying to remember the layout of the green room he was sure he had at least a few more steps before his knees hit the bed. So when he toppled over it he felt his face go red with embarrassment. Even worse was how uncoordinated he must look trying to right himself without the use of his hands.

A gruff laugh told him the guy definitely wanted to see him embarrassed tonight. That also meant he probably liked begging. Roxas would've dropped to his knees right there and then if he had known exactly what the guy wanted so instead he went back to standing still. A small rustling and footsteps told Roxas the guy had stood up from where he was sitting to come up to Roxas. As a hand traced his cheek to his mouth Roxas opened his mouth to suck on whatever fingers where offered to him. Shocking him, Roxas tasted something sweet yet slightly salt and very, very cold... "Ith cwen?" he tried asking around the dessert in his mouth. A deep chuckle rewarded him and he blinked as the blind fold was removed. "Athel?" he asked, sounding like a retarded duck. The ice cream in his mouth didn't help things either.

"So you do remember my name," the red head laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out it was me."

Stepping back Roxas let go of the ice cream Axel was holding. The red head looked... he'd say amused but it was like the amusement one tried for to cover up anger. "What are you doing here?" Shouldn't he be with Sora right now? This was the time he was supposed to be according to the past two nights. But more importantly... "Why am I handcuffed?"

Sitting back on the bed with soft green sheets Axel's green eyes seemed to shine even more. "Those are revenge for the other night." Ah, so that was why he had that angry undercurrent. He was probably pretty damn furious for a while.

"You know, it wasn't like my hands did that much. If you wanted to stop _that_ you should've had them gag me," Roxas stated blandly. Axel knew who he was so there was no reason to pretend to be anything more than that.

Licking the ice cream Axel looked right into Roxas' eyes. "But then we couldn't talk and you've got some explaining to do." Oh, the fire in those green eyes. Something Roxas had said must've really pissed Axel off. But for the life of him he couldn't think of what it was. Then again, those eyes actually scared him a bit. Even if he had been able to remember what had pissed Axel off he wasn't sure he'd admit to it when those eyes looked at him with such fire. Roxas felt like a child who knew he was about to be scolded and couldn't do anything about it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me everything?"

Everything? Roxas tried to remember everything he'd told Axel; which wasn't hard since he'd barely told him anything. But if Axel knew more then Sora must've told him and he hadn't told Sora his plan because he knew Sora wouldn't like it or go along with it even though it was the smartest thing they could do. "I told you everything you needed to know to help us," said Roxas defensively.

"Why didn't you just tell me I could buy you guys out of this? Why make me come here each night when I'll spend almost as much?"

Gritting his teeth Roxas tried not to swear at the guy. "Because that won't actually help us."

"You'd be free!" Axel protested.

"No we wouldn't!" Roxas sighed. It was exasperating trying to explain things to Axel without explaining things. Couldn't he just figure it out? Roxas hated spelling things out for people. "If you buy us we'll owe you whatever you paid for us. How will you make us pay you back? Even if you have no intention of it we can't do much about it. We'd have to stay with you and live off of you like leeches. If you set us 'free' then I'm sure one of Hisa's many friends in the police force will assume we ran away and we'll just end up here again." Roxas walked over and sat in the forest green armchair. It was uncomfortable with the handcuffs, but he was tired of standing. "If you come here and pay for us we get some of what you paid to erase our debts. If that happens we can really be free, no fear of being forced back here unless we can't make it on our own."

"Then why can't I just spend enough to get you out of here in one night?"

"While a couple million might be nothing to you it's a lot, even to Hisa. That much is going to make him look a hell of a lot more closely at our debts and come up with some reason to add more. You do understand that's why this is so difficult, don't you? Hisa says all we have to do is work to pay it off but there will never be an end to it unless he's so blindly happy that he doesn't notice we're free."

Axel looked at Roxas, into Roxas. It was rather disconcerting. Roxas looked away first. The older man seemed to understand what he was saying but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Silence. Roxas was grateful for the silence. He didn't like this. Couldn't Axel have just gone along with his plan like some stupid sheep? So that might have been asking a bit much. But of course Axel couldn't even let the silence stand. "Then why Sora?" he asked quietly.

Roxas couldn't look at him. He knew those eyes would see through him in an instant. If there was going to be a time where Axel fully believed him it had to be now. "Sora's debt is larger than mine. I've been keeping track ever since I figured out how to. If you kept coming to visit him he'll be debt free by the time you leave. And I've done everything I could to make sure I took enough appointments to be in the same place." Feeling a flash of anger Roxas found the strength to look back at Axel. "But now that you're here you've managed to screw everything up."

"Come here," Axel commanded voice as soft as if he was talking to some shy animal. For a second Roxas felt like one, scared of getting close to the red head in case he tried something. Yet he stood up and approached him. Axel spun him around and Roxas could feel him fiddling with the handcuffs. When he felt them drop to the ground Roxas turned back around. "Right now Sora's probably playing cards with Zexion." Roxas could feel his jaw drop. Getting others involved wasn't part of his plan. "Don't worry," Axel said soothingly at Roxas' look. "Sora explained everything to me and I let the other guys know. They all want to help, you know. But we haven't told the girls yet. Larxene doesn't like to help people and Kairi would probably give our game away. Demyx is with them tonight keeping them entertained. We're taking shifts. Riku should be visiting him next to teach him the basics of fighting."

Of course he'd tell his friends. If they got together as much as they could just to hang they wouldn't keep the secrets of two kids to themselves. Still, Axel had thought it through. Roxas had to give him credit for being smarter than he'd first assumed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Roxas asked, genuinely curious. This was no longer just his plan to manipulate the older man; he had made himself a co-conspirator. A part of Roxas that he refused to admit was there actually felt relieved.

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you did what you did but that seems pretty clear now. So I'm just going to ask you to trust us." Trust. That was something Roxas couldn't do. Trusting the one person who should've done everything to protect him and Sora was the reason they were whores in the first place. It meant letting strangers know his entire plan and hoping they wouldn't screw him over. That was not going to happen. But he could still hope. With a sharp nod Roxas made Axel's whole face light up. Too bad Axel had just believed his lies yet again. "Good, then you're going to learn to defend yourself too." Roxas tried protesting but before he got more than two words out he found himself in a choke hold, face first in the bed. "You don't really have a choice kid. If we're helping you we're going to make sure you can take care of yourselves after this and since Riku insisted on all of us learning self defense years ago we've decided to be your teachers."

Just like when they had danced together and Axel had spoken to him then his breath still smelled like smoke. His breath against his ear gave Roxas shivers. No one ever was that close to him just talking. They were always kissing his neck or licking his ear. The innocent way Axel did it was almost as sexy as any of those things. "Fine, teach me. But get off of me first." Laughing, Axel let Roxas go. For the next five hours Axel taught him the basics; throwing punches, defending his face and easy pressure points to hit. When his time was up Roxas didn't have much trouble acting like he had been fucked. He was already feeling sore and was pretty grumpy over being shown just how weak he was. Lexaeus clearly believed he'd been used. The large brunette possessively examined him before walking him back to his room. Axel had bought him out for the night so no one else could have him.

Smiling at Sora waiting for him on his bed Roxas began to feel more than just hope. He felt genuinely happy.

Roxas felt amazing. So maybe his arms felt so heavy he could barely lift them, and maybe he had numerous bruises from where he'd failed to block a punch or a kick but he actually felt good. Even better was that Hisa and all of the bouncers seemed to fully believe both he and Sora were being worked harder than ever before by the rich kids. At the end of every night both were so exhausted they fell asleep almost immediately. As an extra bonus Roxas had scored big the last few nights and had a grand total of $11, 890 hidden away.

Since Axel had first thrown himself into Roxas' plans five nights had passed. Whenever Axel showed up Roxas was taught how to fight back if someone came at him. He wouldn't be the most graceful fighter Axel said, but he'd be able to seriously hurt someone if he needed to. And when Axel worked him 'til he couldn't lift his arms they'd sit and Roxas slowly opened up to him. It wasn't trust but he told him what he'd been reading so they could discuss it or he'd tell him about things he and Sora used to do.

The nights Riku came to visit were the roughest. Riku was in charge of teaching him the more defensive moves he might need to know. Unlike Axel he didn't stop when Roxas wanted to collapse from exhaustion. Even worse was how he insisted on talking as they went through each move. They started talking about things like what Roxas should do to gain strength and where Riku was from, then when they got to know each other they talked about a mutually interesting topic: Sora. Riku seemed to feel as Sora did, that they might as well have known each other forever. They got along well and Sora's natural competitiveness came out whenever he was around Riku. Roxas could see it, Riku was the type of guy to push Sora and Sora wouldn't let him down. Seeing someone close to his own age so strong made Sora work harder just so he could be stronger than Riku. Roxas would admit to being exhausted when Sora wouldn't until he actually collapsed.

Demyx was fun if only because he refused to do anything physical unless Roxas repeatedly beat him at whatever card game he wanted to play on the particular night he came to visit. If Roxas trounced him enough that he was frustrated Demyx would then turn around and kick his ass until he felt better. Not that he was ever mean about it, he just liked being able to beat Roxas.

The only time Roxas ever felt worried was when Zexion came. He never wanted to work out physically, which is why he never visited Sora, but he insisted on going over Roxas' figures. Roxas had to change information to make sure every bit of what he said rang true even in his figures. If anyone was going to figure out Roxas' entire plan it would be him. But out of all of them Roxas entrusted Zexion with the money he'd been stealing. Each time Zexion came to visit Roxas would give him whatever else he'd managed to pickpocket. Zexion even went as far as setting up an account for the brothers for when they were free. The plan was they'd be free then use just enough to fly out to stay in a cheap place out near the Destiny Islands where he, Riku and Kairi went to school. All Sora and Roxas had to do was wait until they were ready to fly out of town and leave with them for protection. Technically, Sora was free. Roxas only needed a few more appointments and he'd be set.

Or so Zexion thought. Roxas needed a total twenty-three more appointments of at least a quarter of a million. Even if he had the guys come twice a night for the next five nights they were in town he wouldn't make it. What he needed was for Hisa to sell him to someone else, someone who'd pay at least four million for a day with him. But if he got someone like that Hisa wouldn't let him take any other clients. For that much Roxas wouldn't be able to work for a long time. He was doomed.

He genuinely felt bad for making them spend so much money on him but he'd tried to just help Sora out. He'd told Axel to go to Sora, never asked him to get his friends involved to try to help him too. Sora never had more of a debt than him. Roxas was the one losing clients left and right. Sora just ended up molested by Hisa. And Roxas knew Sora wouldn't have left him here alone. His stupid brother would have continued to stay here and done something to put himself in debt again which wouldn't have helped either of them. Better to get Sora out now and figure his own way later. He just hoped Sora understood because he knew if their positions were reversed he'd never let Sora do to him what Roxas was going to.

Still, Roxas pretended to go along with the rich kids' plans to help his escape. He worked hard to master whatever they taught him as fast as he could and he stole as much money as he could. But as the days until Sora left him lessened Roxas couldn't help but feel as if a part of himself was drifting away. Sure, he was happy and felt more alive than ever but Sora would be leaving him and Roxas couldn't say goodbye without him wondering why he said that. What a mess.

Wandering up to the kitchen Roxas tried not to look as dejected as he felt. It was still pretty early in the night, only about six o'clock, so not many people were up there eating. They'd start filing in around nine, an hour or so before they all went to go dance or sleep around. Walking up to the counter Roxas asked the chef if he could just get a sandwich and coke. Nothing fancy, just filling. When it was ready he grabbed it and glanced around looking for someone to sit with. Lexaeus was there but he was sitting with Luxord and Roxas really didn't want to sit with the serious blond man. Instead he saw Naminé sitting with Selphie. Figuring he could tolerate their company he went over to them.

"...can you believe it?" Selphie asked the blonde girl as Roxas sat down.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"Hisa's expanding, he's opening a new club way out in Atlantica," Selphie explained. "Not only that, instead of filling it with all new people he's sending half of us over there to start things off."

"When did this happen?"

"He's been planning it since...well, since about the time you and Sora came here. But he just recently acquired the paper work to open up the club officially. So now he has to find some more men like Luxord and he can open for business!"

"I feel like you're too excited about this Selphie," Roxas commented as he took a bite of his sandwich. Salami, his favorite.

"It's not that she's excited about," Naminé said as she pushed corn around her plate. "Hisa's also selling whoever wants to go off to some sultan in Agraba. Selphie volunteered and Hisa decided she was beautiful enough to go to him. The man is paying nearly two million for her."

"I'm going to live in a palace!" Selphie declared with a shout of joy.

"We're going to be slaves forever," Naminé countered.

"We?" Roxas asked.

"Hisa's selling me too, not that he asked me." Naminé looked so sad over this. Roxas didn't know why though, being a slave to a sultan seemed a much cushier life than the one here. "And you and Sora are supposed to be sold too, you know."

No! "When do we leave?" Roxas tried to sound neutral but his heart was beating so loud he was sure the girls must've heard it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with some others," Selphie said helpfully, smile still plastered to her face. "Hisa won't let you and Sora go until those rich kids you've had tied around your fingers leave."

So he still had his five nights. Good. He'd get things done as soon as possible then. With a smile he excused himself from their girl's company. The sandwich felt like lead in his stomach. How could he not have known what was going on? So what if he was a slave? Shouldn't he be informed of what was going on in his own life?

Sparring with some imaginary partner, Sora danced around his room. He'd always been athletic and this seemed good for him. Not caring that he was interrupting Sora's little exercise Roxas burst into his room and tackled him to the ground. "Wh-what? Roxas?"

"Sora," Roxas whispered breathing in his brother's scent. A faint sheen of sweat coated his skin. Sticking out his tongue Roxas tasted it. Warm and salty. It wasn't delicious by any means but Roxas savored it none the less. That was his brother. "Sora..." His brother squirmed under him in confusion. Roxas traced his tongue up to his brother's ear. Gently pulling on his ear lobe with his lips he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, but what are you doing?" Roxas didn't know how to answer that. He knew _how_ he was going to say goodbye but he couldn't bring himself to tell Sora what he was going to do. They'd shared their bodies before and Roxas wanted that one more time. If he was going to be put somewhere so far away from Sora he wanted something he'd remember forever, a way of saying how sorry he was and goodbye without saying those words. This time he wouldn't be so high on drugs he wouldn't remember or using Sora just because he needed release from the drug's hold. He would do it because that's all he could give to Sora now.

Placing a hand against Sora's cheek Roxas moved his lips to kiss his brother. At first Sora seemed surprised, then he just went with it. He seemed to have some idea of where Roxas was going with this, but surely Roxas didn't want to do _that_ with _him_. Lips moved together sensually and tongues danced together frantically. Deepening the kiss Roxas ground his hips against Sora's until his brother was hard. His hands moved down his chest then up under his shirt to play with his nipples. They got hard after just a few seconds of Roxas rubbing them. Gently he pinched them, making Sora buck his hips against Roxas. Slowly he was beginning to realize Roxas was serious about this.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora asked, feebly trying to push him off. "Stop! We're brothers!"

"And I love you for being my brother. If I have to share my body with the rest of the world why can't I choose to give it to you? It's not like your body doesn't want this." Never once did he stop playing with Sora. Nipples hard, cock throbbing, cheeks flushed, Sora looked like he wanted this more than anything. Still there was hesitation in his eyes. Slowly Roxas began to take off Sora's shorts and boxers. Sora could have stopped him if he really wanted to, he could've done something about it. Instead he let his hard on be exposed. Sitting back Roxas felt his own hesitation kick in. He'd never done this for Sora without drugs.

Afraid he'd lose confidence if he waited any long Roxas positioned himself between Sora's legs and took the head of Sora's penis in his mouth. Sensually he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked. A small moan of appreciation came from Sora encouraging Roxas. Feeling bolder he took more of Sora into his mouth. Every time he pulled back he let his teeth graze the head just enough to sensitize it. With each time Sora's moans grew louder. One of Roxas' hands went to Sora's balls to gently squeeze and roll them between his fingers. The other went to the base to pump him in time with his mouth. Eyes shut tight against the sight of his brother sucking him off Sora tried to imagine it was someone, anyone else. But it felt too good. Only Roxas knew his way around Sora's body so completely. Balls tightening he felt himself release into Roxas' mouth. Each time his dick spasmed Roxas swallowed driving him crazy. Even when he was totally spent Roxas kept sucking and soon enough he was hard again.

Pulling back Roxas waited until Sora looked at him. "Please, Sora, fuck me." It wasn't begging, but a plea, one so heartfelt Sora found himself nodding. Carefully Roxas lifted up Sora's hand and slipped two of his fingers into his mouth. Treating them like his dick Roxas licked and sucked until they were nice and wet. Moving off of his brother he stripped off all of his clothing as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. Stripping off his own shirt Sora rose to his knees behind Roxas. As gently as he could he inserted one wet finger than the next. Carefully he stretched Roxas, rotating and spreading his fingers in him. Roxas groaned as they brushed over that one spot that made him jerk and roll his hips back onto Sora's fingers. When drugged Sora never seemed to remember where it was and it was only by luck if he hit it but now he memorized the spot and pushed his fingers against it every time he could.

Roxas could feel his arms shaking with bliss. If this continued he'd cum before Sora even fucked him. "Sora, just do it." Even to his own ears his voice sounded weak with pleasure. Breathy and lustful it would have turned anyone but Sora on more. Sora almost hated it. For one brother to sound like that for another willingly... What was wrong with Roxas? Still he removed his fingers and spit into his hand. Using that he made sure his dick was still wet enough to not hurt Roxas as he pushed himself into that tight hole. Hell, even if it was his brother it still felt so good. Groaning he took it slow, each time adding a little upwards thrust to hit Roxas' sensitive spot. While he held onto Roxas' hip with one hand he used his other to pump Roxas in time with his thrusts. Clenching his muscles around Sora, Roxas tried not to cry out with the electricity that seemed to run through his body. Sora knew his body inside and out. Who else would be able to make him feel this way? As Sora began to slowly thrust faster Roxas felt his own orgasm coming. Balls tightening he came all over the ground and Sora's hand. With his body's release Roxas couldn't contain himself anymore. Small tears ran down his cheeks. Thankful he wasn't facing Sora so he let them run freely, not even bothering to try to stop them.

Feeling Roxas clench so tightly around him Sora rocked his hip harder and faster into Roxas until he came inside of him. He waited until he was fully spent before he pulled himself out. He wanted to say something, for Roxas to say something, but neither did. Instead Roxas stood up and walked to the door, leaving his clothes behind. There he paused long enough to mutter, "Thank you," before he continued to his room. He knew Sora was burning with curiosity but with the tears making tracks down his cheeks he couldn't bear to look at his brother. Some part of him was afraid he'd see the good-bye in his eyes.

Heart feeling completely smashed Roxas spent the next half hour crying. He'd never been in love and he figured he never would but somewhere, in some small part of his heart and brain, he'd felt that Sora would be with him no matter what. When they were sentenced here they fought against their fate together. As their reality set in they stood by each other and helped each other when they could. The pain had all seemed bearable with Sora by his side. Now, looking at a future without him Roxas felt uncertain that he'd make it through. What if he lost himself? The only thing that made Roxas feel the slightest bit better was knowing that Sora would be free and safe soon. He'd go back and have a normal life with real friends and maybe even fall in love. To calm himself Roxas imagined a future where Sora ended up finishing college and marrying Kairi. Together they'd have three beautiful children who would grow up to live normal lives, loved unconditionally and protected by their parents, never knowing their uncle or what had happened to their father.

When he felt peaceful, and more importantly in control of his emotions again, Roxas gathered every last dollar of what people gave him as "tips". Those rare persons who came in and felt genuinely bad for what their body craved would leave tips. If they felt really bad they would leave very large tips. But it didn't happen often. Still, with the money he pulled from every hiding place in his room Roxas pulled together another$2,150. Stuffing it down his shorts he went up to the green room early. It didn't matter that it would attract attention. Who cared anymore?

Throwing himself down onto the bed Roxas stared up at the ceiling. What was he doing? He could beg Riku or Zexion to buy him and let them figure out a way to let him pay them back. Maybe he should've done that in the first place. He just still wasn't sure what little pride he had left could sell himself into willing slavery. It was better to be forced to do something degrading than to embarrass yourself. At least once forced you still had the knowledge that you fought back.

No, Roxas couldn't lose all of himself yet.

Sitting up as the door opened Roxas threw the rest of the money at Zexion's feet. "There's everything. I doubt I'll be able to get more," he said before lying down once more.

"Has something happened?" Zexion's voice had a cool, calm quality to it. "You seem shaken."

"Yeah, it's just been a rough day."

"I'd ask what happened but I don't really care." Ah, Zexion. Painfully honest. Roxas couldn't help but like that about him. "But I will ask, is it going to interfere with our plans?"

"No... no, nothing will change." Lies, lies, lies. He was going to be very good at lying soon. "But I was thinking, when we leave," Roxas tried not to hesitate as he said we, "we're probably not going to be able to take any clothes or anything with us. Before we leave we'll need to go buy clothing. Can we work that into our budget?"

Opening the small backpack he brought, Zexion pulled out a folder in which he kept all of their notes and figures. Glancing over his numbers he nodded. "We can do that."

_Of course you can. It'll be fine when Sora has all of that money to himself_, Roxas thought. Fully depressed, Roxas did nothing but lie in bed and answer Zexion as briefly as possible. When Zexion's time was up he paused before leaving. "Are you going to be okay?" That was the first time he'd ever asked Roxas something personal like how he was feeling.

"I think I'll be okay. I'll be better once this is over and I don't have to worry about Sora anymore." Answering a concerned question with the truth. That was the best Roxas could do. Accepting that for an answer Zexion left. Briefly, Roxas wondered if Zexion would voice his worry to anyone else. Not that it mattered, but the idea that even Zexion was beginning to care was nice. Heartbreaking, but nice.

Roxas didn't bother moving from his comfy spot of the bed. Axel should be coming to this room next and if he didn't actually do anything with Zexion then why go shower and pretend to clean? Too much effort. If he was going to then he would've done that after he'd been with Sora. Ah, there were the painful thoughts again. Trying to keep his mind completely blank he gazed blankly upwards. Actually counting the seconds until Axel arrived, Roxas frowned at the ceiling. "You're early."

"Funny, that fat bastard Hisa said the same. I told him I couldn't wait to see you." Axel's voice rang out with an energetic smile. "So, you ready? Riku gave me shit the other night, said I wasn't working you hard enough. So if you can't move later blame him."

"Axel..." Roxas knew he should just go along with everything. Zexion actually asked about him and if he didn't pull it together they'd definitely figure out he wasn't exactly doing well. But he didn't want to spar tonight. All he wanted was to just relax. But since the fiery red head would never just let him chill he needed something else to distract him. "Why are you all helping us?"

"Huh? We're friends, aren't we?" Roxas actually picked his head up at that. When did they become friends? Sure, they were nice and Roxas liked the idea but to actually be _friends_ after such a short amount of time... absurd. "And friends help each other when they can. Besides, Riku seems to be pretty fond of Sora. I doubt he'd leave him here no matter what."

"I had a daydream earlier about Sora and Kairi," Roxas blurted out. As muddled as his feelings were right then he couldn't stop himself. Talking felt right. "They'd be... cute... together. Then they'd have three kids and name one after me. Hopefully the first boy."

"Won't that be confusing when you go over to visit? Having 'Roxas' called out all the time and have both of you come running."

"I suppose, but it's still a nice thought."

"What about you? Where do you see yourself?" Axel asked as he came to sit on the bed next to Roxas.

"I'm not sure any more. When I was a kid I wanted to be a pirate and fight with swords and even have a parrot and a peg leg."

Axel let out a hearty laugh. For a second Roxas felt embarrassed. He guessed his old dream was funny but Axel didn't need to laugh that much at it. "Roxas, you still are a kid!" Axel roared with laughter. Roxas managed a smile knowing Axel wasn't laughing at his childhood dream. "Once we get you out of here we'll go have a sword fight. In honor of living your dreams and all. But what about with a girl? Don't you want a family of your own?"

A family of his own? That's why he had Sora. And after this past year he wasn't sure he'd actually ever love someone. "Does it have to be a girl?" asked Roxas with a thoughtful tone. "I'm not sure there's a difference for me between men and women. I suppose I have to marry a girl since that's the only way I'll have kids but what if I can't find someone to love like that?"

Turning to face the younger boy Axel ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kid, you're going to fall for some gorgeous girl and have plenty of little brats of your own. Got it memorized?"

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" It was funny, after spending so many nights together Roxas still didn't know if Axel was in a relationship. If he was Roxas would actually feel bad for basically making him cheat on her.

"Naw, I don't have anyone. That's not exactly my style. Besides I don't swing that way, if you get what I mean." Roxas, shocked, sat up and looked at Axel. How did Axel not have someone? He was so attractive and genuinely kind. If Axel didn't have any one what hope did Roxas have? "Look, I told you, it isn't my style to date someone. They just get in the way of me doing what I want. I'm a free bird, you know?"

"So, you just don't want to be with someone?'

Axel gave him a strange look. "Well, yeah. I'm not going to be with someone I don't like."

"Then how'd you become such good friends with everyone if you're so picky?"

"They're all fun people. We all have common goals and it just seemed natural."

"Then why am I a friend?"

"I don't know. I guess life seems more fun you with a brat like you around."

Life was more fun with Roxas around... Never before had someone said something that meant more to Roxas. Those simple words almost changed Roxas' mind on everything. To Axel he had a real value. He was more than just a lifeless body, he was a person. He was special.

"Axel, has Sora told you why we're here?" When Axel shook his head Roxas took a deep breath. He was special to Axel which made Axel special to him. If he was important to Roxas than he deserved to know why Roxas and Sora needed their help getting out of this mess. "We haven't been here very long. Up until about two years ago we had a loving family. Our mom took care of us and our dad worked. Then one day our mom got sick. We didn't think it was that bad, she got medicine and said she felt better. It really did help her but she couldn't leave the house. The medicine made her light headed and messed with her vision.

"When Sora and I both got sick she went out to get us soup and medicine since our dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She said she'd be fine and we believed her. She was invincible in our minds. So we got worried when she didn't come straight home. Sora answered the phone when it rang and he had to tell me she'd been in a car crash. Dad went straight there and didn't bother coming to get us. He didn't come home 'til that Friday. When he did he was drunk for the first time we'd ever seen. Mom had died the same day and he couldn't stand to look at us. He said we looked too much like her.

"He started drinking more and lost his job a few months later. The medical bills and his drinking put us in enough of a bad position that he decided he could win big gambling and take care of us that way. First he lost the second car, then his, then our cottage, then the house. He did win sometimes, but it was never enough to make up for his losses. He didn't lose us gambling though. He ended up owing an associate of Hisa's a few million and the man said he would take us for as long as dad had a debt. At first he refused but things got worse. The man said he'd even give dad some money to help him get back on his feet if he let us go. He said he was looking out for us. When dad brought us to the man's house we were on a plane that night headed to Traverse Town to meet Hisa. The man who, in essence, bought us owed Hisa four million and so Hisa bought us for two million a head. He said our looks would make lots of money. And we made him rich just like he thought we would."

Roxas didn't look at Axel. Did he still think he was special? Could he if Roxas' own father couldn't see him as precious enough to protect?

The bed shifted as strong arms wrapped around Roxas. Axel said nothing, just held onto the smaller boy hoping he could feel everything he couldn't say through that contact. Roxas welcomed the hug. He felt as if Axel was trying to protect him with his own body. The warmth and caring in that one action... It was more intimate than sex. Neither moved until Axel's time was up. Stiffly, he rose from the bed and helped Roxas up. Still, he didn't know what to say to him. Roxas had shared something Axel had been burning with curiosity over but still clearly hurt him to talk about. He wasn't anything like Axel had been as a kid. He wasn't a complete spoiled brat who didn't care for anyone but himself. Roxas had a heart. "Roxas—"

"Will you come early tomorrow? Around seven?" Axel wanted to know why but he trusted that Roxas wouldn't ask him to do it unless he needed him to. Smiling, he agreed with a nod. "Thanks."

"Any time, kid."

"Sora! Sora, you lazy bum, wake up!" When Sora refused to wake up from his midday nap Roxas poured the glass of water he was holding on him.

With a yelp Sora bolted out of bed. "Roxas? What was that for?"

"Put clothes on and put whatever else you want to take in a pillowcase or something. We're leaving right now."

"You're caught up?"

"Would you hurry?" Roxas stormed out leaving a smiling Sora behind him. He didn't have time for Sora's questions. No, he wasn't caught up and he wouldn't be. But if he didn't want Axel kicking down the door to play the hero and rescue the poor child whore he needed to get Sora out of here now.

6:47. The red numbers on the clock seemed brighter than normal. Time seemed to speed up. Where the hell was Sora? As if his thought beckoned him, Sora came in through their connecting bathroom carrying his red pillowcase stuffed with whatever he felt he needed to bring. Grabbing his hand Roxas took off at a brisk walk, up through the corridors, past the main dance floor and up stairs to Hisa's office. Only twice had he ever been in there. The first was when Hisa first decided to try out exactly what he'd bought. The second was to copy Hisa's records of their debt.

Outside the door was Luxord chatting with Lexaeus. Ignoring the men Roxas opened the door and stormed in. The clock above Hisa's desk read 6:52. Eight minutes. "Sora's debt has been repaid, hasn't it? It was repaid days ago when the prince came to visit him for five hours in the blue room." Two sets of heavy footsteps. The bouncers had come in. Good. Both were men who would at least throw Sora out of the club permanently if his debt was erased. Taking out folded papers from his back pocket Roxas threw them on the desk. "I stole the figures for our debts months ago to keep track of how much we owed you. I had the prince's friend check them when he came to visit." Roxas' tongue quickly wetted his lips. "They haven't been coming here to use us; they've been helping us remove our debt."

Hisa's face was a bright purple. When faced with his own lies he couldn't say he had just been waiting for the right moment. The bouncers probably knew Roxas and Sora were supposed to be sold overseas. That left just Sora clueless. "Throw the brat out of here. I never want to see his face again."

"Roxas! Let go of me Luxord. Roxas! What are you doing? I thought you said you were free?" Roxas could barely stand to look at his brother who fought using everything he'd learned in the past week to try to get out of Luxord's hold. While he put of a good fight the man was still just too big and strong. Roxas wanted to look away but since this would be the last time he saw his brother he couldn't. Eyes locked with those just like his he didn't look away until even Sora's screams were silenced by the shutting of a door. 6:54. Axel would be showing up soon to find Sora banging on the door, begging to be let back in to get Roxas. Roxas could just imagine the look of the red head's face when he put everything together. That was the nice thing about never seeing _him_ again; he'd never have to deal with Axel's fury over this.

Instead he had to deal with the man who still owned him. "You little shit," he said as he approached Roxas. "You just cost me a five million dollar sale." Roxas saw the punch coming for his face, he just didn't bother stopping it. Maybe if Hisa beat the shit out of him he would leave it at that. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Another punch to his stomach and Roxas fell to his knees.

"Don't let Axel or his friends back in. They'll try to get me out too, and then you'll be down ten million. Send me to Agraba tonight. Tell the sultan you had a problem with my brother and couldn't, in good consciousness, send him to serve him." Looking up at Hisa Roxas tried to show him how much he'd thought about this. "But tell him I'm better than Sora anyways. Sora was good for you because he made you money with his spirit. I'm more skilled than him. Give me one night with him and he'll be more than willing to pay the price of both of us."

Roxas felt sick. He was whoring himself out. 7:00. But Sora was now safe. Axel would take care of him until they flew him out to be near Riku, Kairi and Zexion. Between the three of them he'd never come to harm. And without Axel buying Roxas, Hisa couldn't ever find some way to get him back. By letting Hisa sell him overseas he'd escape Hisa. He'd be safer than here.

The fury in Hisa's face hadn't diminished but he seemed to at least be thinking of what Roxas said; he didn't hit Roxas again. "Lexaeus take _him_ back to his room and make sure he cleans up. He and I are flying out tonight. Put Luxord in charge until I get back and keep all those who have visited those brats out of here. I don't want them causing a scene while I'm gone."

Without a word Lexaeus helped Roxas stand and escorted him from the room. When they were far enough away from Hisa's office he stopped. "Why did you do that?" he asked Roxas.

"Sora's safe, isn't he? He's free and won't be coming back. He's going to go live."

"And you couldn't have done the same?"

"Not with the guarantee I'd never have to come back here again. So I'm just hoping this sultan guy won't get me killed. Then I'll be happy." Looking at the brunette with his head tilted Roxas asked, "Will you miss me?"

The grunt he got as a response warmed him through and through.

Sleep... Driving... Red lights... Bright lights... Pushing... Shoving... Plane... Sleep... Gagging.. Licking... Sucking... Whispered words... Pain... Licking... More... More... Salty tears... Suck... Lick... Swallow... Falling... Pain... Sleep...

Looking out at the sand wondered how anyone could live in a place like this. But as they approached the palace he'd soon live in he quit caring. The palace was so _huge_! The white walls topped with golden structures made it seem like a palace fit for a god. What seemed like hundreds of guards stood waiting in strange head pieces awaiting them. At the very center of a perfect circle of guards was a man almost as large as Hisa, though dressed in such loose fitting clothes he could at least give the illusion he wasn't as disgusting as the pimp.

"Ah, Hisa! I received your message. I'm very disappointed to not have the set of brothers I was promised. I trust this one is as well versed as you say he is." The man had a deep jolly voice. He sounded like he should be someone's uncle, happily bouncing a baby on his knee, not a perverted man. Little tuffs of black hair peeked out from beneath his turban and beady black eyes leered at the blonde boy.

"He is everything I have promised and more. As I stated, if you are not fully satisfied I shall give him to you for free."

"If he is as good as you say I will gladly pay any price for him. Come." If he hadn't been looking directly at Roxas the boy wouldn't have known he was supposed to approach him. A fat hand caressed his face when he stood in front of him. Holding his chin he opened Roxas' mouth to examine his teeth like he was some animal he was buying. "Strip." Roxas glanced around at all of the people who'd be able to look at him. He knew it didn't make sense to be self-conscience, he had let plenty of people see his naked body before, but it was different in front of a crowd. Slowly he peeled his shirt off. Pale skin seemed white as snow against the golden sand. The slightest breeze picked up the sand to brush against his nipples. Hooking his thumbs in his waist band he made a show of taking his boxers off with his pants. As he bent over to remove them he slid his socks and shoes off. Finally naked he stood arms hanging limply for the man to see. "Turn." Turning around he glanced at each of the guards. So well trained were they that they didn't even let their eyes wander and stray to look at him.

"He's good, but I still don't see anything special about him," the sultan complained in the whinny tone of a child.

"I assure you, give him ten minutes and you will understand." Ten minutes? Sure, Roxas was confident he could do it but ten minutes with a guy who he didn't know was going to be tricky. Even worse, what if he was the type of guy who liked taking his time?

With a nod the sultan clapped his hands once. From behind him came a man with strange pink hair. Unlike those native to the country he didn't wear a turban. Dressed only in white pants so thin Roxas could see every curve of his body with the blowing wind. But he did have an attractive body. Not to mention he seemed very well endowed. "Marluxia, take him up to my room. Hisa, if you will join me I'd like to discuss an approximate price with you for all of those you've given me."

Knowing he was supposed to follow Marluxia made things easy and clear. What he wasn't sure about was if he should grab his clothes. When the pink-haired man didn't give him enough time to do so he assumed he shouldn't and ran after the man instead. The inside of the palace was even more impressive than the outside. Large pillars that seemed to reach into forever held up the enormous building. Jewels bigger than anything he'd ever seen set in more gold than he knew existed decorated every surface. Inside of the palace was a courtyard where a buff man with a whip attempted to tame a tiger. Roxas wanted to stay and see what happened but Marluxia wasn't slowing down.

Up to the top of one of the towers that looked like a golden tear drop placed upon the white store of the building Roxas followed him. When they finally reached the room Marluxia held open the doors to allow Roxas to step past him. Even more opulent than the rest of the place, Roxas felt his breath catch. Even the sheets were gold. A large tiger pelt rested at the foot of the four poster bed. Off near the circular window was set a single chair next to a table with the freshest fruit Roxas had ever seen on it. He couldn't even name some of the fruits. Seeing the food his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten for almost a day again. He'd had plenty of water and other things to quench his thirst but he needed something more. Walking over to the table he picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth. As he bit down more juice then he believed possible flooded his mouth. Grabbing an apple he felt the same amazement as it was also juicier than any fruit he'd had before. Finishing the apple he grabbed the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass. Sipping it he wondered if everything tasted better here.

Of course he wondered if he should have eaten anything at all but he was too hungry to really care. Besides if he started out as a problem then the sultan might not expect as much of him.

For a long time Roxas waited anxiously. He wanted to get this over with. Of course he'd do his best, but what if a man who could get fruit that sweet could get someone more skilled than him? Maybe he'd think his age meant inexperience and would give him another chance once Roxas knew what he wanted. What little light came in from the window slowly decreased until Roxas sorely wished for a lamp. But the only one he could see was the chandelier and he had no clue where the switch for that was.

Bored out of his mind he wandered around the room and resisted the urge to touch everything. Everything, even in the near dark, was still beautiful. Walking up to a vanity Roxas looked into the mirror. There, looking back at him were Sora's eyes, accusing him of betraying him. "But you're safe, aren't you Sora? You can stay with Kairi and Riku and not lose any more of yourself."

The main door and light flooded in around the figure of the fat sultan, shadowing his face. As the door shut behind him he clapped twice and the main chandelier flooded the room with light. Without even looking at Roxas the sultan walked over and sat in the chair by the table. As he sat he pulled down his pants and moved his shirt out of his way. Settled he looked to Roxas. "I've heard your mouth is your greatest gift. If you would like to serve me prove to me you are worthy."

_What a pompous air-head_, Roxas thought. Figuring he was being timed already Roxas went straight over to stand in front of him. As he sank to his knees gracefully he got an idea. Grabbing two grapes and his glass of water he finally felt ready. Wrapping his lips around the man's dick it barely took him anytime to work him until he was hard. Taking a small sip of water he started sucking on his dick again. He let the heat of his tongue and mouth work against the cold of water. Once a man had had him use an ice cube but since there were none he figured water would have the same effect. And if the sultan's squirming meant anything it was that Roxas had found what he needed to do. Quickly he popped the grapes into his mouth. He used them with his to massage the man's dick.

Sensing the man's climax approaching Roxas swallowed his dick as the water slipped down his throat and he crushed the grapes with his tongue against the roof of his mouth. As those juices dripped around his dick the sultan came with an ugly grunt. Swallowing the grape juice and cum mixture Roxas tried not to make a face. It was not a good combination.

Sitting back on his heels he looked up at the sultan for approval. Instead of looking at him the man readjusted his clothes then sat there, snacking on the fruit. Twice he reached down to offer Roxas grapes from his fingers. Each time Roxas wrapped his tongue around the man's fingers sensually, hoping to remind him of what he'd just done for him. Almost immediately after the second grape a knock rocked the door. Marluxia opened it for a grinning Hisa. "It appears he pleased you?" he asked with a greedy smirk. He must be getting a large sum if his smile was that big.

The sultan waited until he finished swallowing his own grape before speaking. "He may not have the grace I expect from those who serve me but that is not a problem. One must break in any good horse before you ride them, no?" He offered Roxas another grape. "I'll take him for the price we discussed. Marluxia will show you to where you can collect your money." Once Hisa left and the door shut behind him the sultan bent down to tip Roxas' head up to look at him again. "And now you belong to me, Roxas."

Funny, Roxas could only think of how Hisa, after owning him for more than a year of his life, didn't bother looking back or saying goodbye. How annoying.


	6. Lights

~Playground~

~Chapter 5: Lights~

Note: Sorry! No Roxas in this chapter! Well, none of it is from his POV. What is he up to... hmmm... good question. Wait until the next chapter to find out! But if this one gets confusing it's from Axel's or Riku's POV except for the memories/flashbacks.

Axel walked from his black sedan to where doormen held open the front door to the hotel where Riku was staying with Zexion and Kairi. It had already been a week since Sora was thrown out of the Playground and Roxas disappeared. Axel knew they should've left when they were supposed to with Sora but he couldn't. He had sent Demyx home to figure out what he could about where Roxas was and when he told Larxene what they had been doing for their whole break... Well, she wasn't pleased. She'd stayed in town long enough to find out that Hisa was opening another club out in Atlantica before she flew home. Ever since then she'd ignored everyone's calls but Kairi's. Unlike Larxene, Kairi hadn't left Sora's side since she found out what happened. When Axel had told her to go back to school she had scathingly replied that while he thought his dick was biggest and that made him the boss she could be a bigger bitch and would raise such a fuss that Axel's dad would find out what he'd been up to. Deciding not call her bluff, Axel let her stay. And he knew better than to try to tell Riku and Zexion what to do. Riku, raised as a prince, had a habit of getting whatever he wanted and Zexion would follow his decision no matter what.

Climbing into the elevator Axel pressed the button for the 13th floor. Sora would be up there probably still lying in bed, sulking. Rubbing his cheek, Axel almost wished he'd keep sulking. When Axel had showed up at the Playground at seven o'clock like Roxas wanted he'd been shocked to find Sora standing outside, banging on the door, begging to be let back in. Running up to him Axel had tried to pull him away from the door.

_"Luxord! Dammit, Luxord! That's my brother! I can't leave him! Let me in! I need him!" Sora resisted the hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from his brother. Whoever it was said something but Sora couldn't hear them over his own voice. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. What the hell was Roxas thinking? When the hands on him didn't stop pulling at his clothes he swung his fist at them, throwing all of his weight behind it just like he was taught._

Moving his jaw, Axel made sure yet again that his jaw wasn't broken. Though it no longer hurt it still popped a bit on occasion. Damn, that kid could throw a punch. Then again, isn't that what they had taught him? But never once did he think Sora would actually use it against him in anything but a friendly sparring match.

_Sora barely registered who it was that he hit. All he cared about was getting back into the club. Hisa's face when he had been taken out couldn't mean anything but trouble for Roxas. Last time he'd seen Hisa that furious was when he'd taunted him. The pain from having Hisa fuck him completely dry was still deeply engraved in his mind. He couldn't let Roxas feel that pain. He was supposed to protect him! They were brothers! And now Roxas was trying to protect him... He finally understood why Roxas had acted so distant lately. He knew this would happen and he wasn't fighting! The sex... it was his way of saying good-bye. Why had he let Roxas just walk away from him after that? He should have questioned him until they had come up with a different plan, any other plan, so they could both be free._

_ "Sora!" Sora tried to kick back at Axel who held him in a firm headlock. "Sora, listen to me! You have to tell me what happened!"_

_ "Roxas is gone! He lied to me!" _

_ He felt Axel let him go and turned to face him. The shock on Axel's face was a perfect mirror for Sora's feelings of betrayal. "That brat," Axel muttered as he pulled out his phone and quickly punched in some numbers. "Riku. Get an extra room ready. Sora's coming back with me." _

_ "No!"_

_ "Yeah, Roxas pulled one over on us."_

_ "I'm not leaving without Roxas!"_

_ "Get a few band aids too. Sora doesn't want to leave. Things are going to get a bit messy."_

Messy had been an understatement. Fueled by his need to get back to his brother Axel had never seen Sora fight so hard. Luckily Axel had years more experience than him. That didn't mean he got out of that fight without any bruises or scrapes. Hell, the only reason he had been able to carry Sora back at all was that he knocked him out. The kid could really be a fighter when he needed to be.

Stepping out of the elevator Axel continued down the pristine white halls of the hotel until he came to Riku's suite. Knocking he waited for Zexion to open the door. Kairi hadn't left Sora's side for more than a few minutes at a time since Axel had carried him in. Her caring devotion to him made Axel remember Roxas' hope for his brother.

_"I had a daydream earlier about Sora and Kairi," Roxas blurted out. As muddled as his feelings were right then he couldn't stop himself. Talking felt right. "They'd be... cute... together. Then they'd have three kids and name one after me. Hopefully the first boy."_

_ "Won't that be confusing when you go over to visit? Having 'Roxas' called out all the time and have both of you come running."_

_ "I suppose, but it's still a nice thought."_

Walking in he saw Riku standing outside the room where Sora currently was staying. Instead of getting him a room of his own he put Sora in his own bed while he camped out on the couch. Riku had been there almost as much as Kairi, only leaving when he and Axel went out trying to find Roxas. It was galling, not to mention a kick to their pride, that they had not only been duped by the kid but also then lost him so completely.

Axel still wasn't sure why Riku was so determined to find Roxas. He'd never hinted he was really all that fond of the kid. Hell, Axel didn't think he was looking for Roxas for his own sake, but for Sora's. Those two had managed to become best friends since the first day they met. Not that Riku would admit to it. He never said who his friends were but when he had someone he considered important to him he'd do anything for them.

_The bed was too soft. He was used to voices waking him up but the bed he was in was too soft. Then again, the voices didn't normally yell to wake him up. _

_ "I'm telling you, that brat tricked us! He couldn't have been close to being free if he'd do something like this!" That was Axel, still yelling. He sounded almost as furious as Sora felt. "I should have known. He never wanted me to help him, only Sora."_

_ Only Sora... How long had Roxas been planning this? What could possibly have possessed him to throw Sora out to safety when he couldn't go with him? But some part of him understood. If he could've made sure Roxas was safe he would have done anything to see that happen. But it really killed him that Roxas did it to him first. _

_ "Shut up! Both of you! I think he's waking up." That voice... he hadn't heard it in days. It was so much kinder than the other girl's... Opening his eyes he saw Kairi leaning over him, violet eyes full of concern. "Sora? Are you okay?"_

_ No, he wasn't. He needed to find Roxas._

Peeking inside the door Riku guarded Axel grunted his approval. Sora was asleep in the bed again and Kairi was stringing shells together to form a charm. She always brought those with her. All of her good friends had one of her charms. Axel had one she had painted red for him in his pocket.

"How's the kid doing?"

"Good. We've convinced him to fly out tomorrow. He was pretty crushed that Roxas wasn't in Atlantica but we can't think of anywhere else Hisa would have hidden him. He said he'll go if we promise to keep looking but I'm not sure how much more we can do." Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Even Zexion is stumped. If he is I can't think of anyone else who can do a better job finding him."

"Then you'll take him back and look after him?"

"Yeah. I don't think Kairi would let me do anything else anyways."

Axel laughed for the first time in days. "She can be as hard headed as you."

Walking away he sat on the couch looking out through the window at the city below him. Who knew a city so beautiful could have such an ugly secret? Of course you could find whore houses everywhere, but very few sold kids. Hisa was lower than scum and Axel knew he would eventually crush him. He just needed the power to first. Not his family's power, but his own. He'd do it for the kid with the kindest heart he'd ever met. The same damn brat that now wouldn't leave his mind.

He might have been unsure as to why Riku was searching for Roxas, but he knew exactly why he was. He considered the kid a friend. But Roxas was more than that. He was like a living sun that drew Axel into his orbit. Every friend made his life more exciting but Roxas made him feel differently. Roxas made him feel like a protector even though he'd made it clear he didn't want his help. Maybe it was his absolute refusal of help that sharpened Axel's protective instincts. Or maybe it was those blue eyes that seemed so painfully innocent and pure contrary to all of the evil in the world he had seen.

He was such a fool. How had he not figured out what Roxas was doing? Especially that last night when he'd seemed so fragile. He'd opened up and told Axel his story which shook him to his core. As he held Roxas he silently promised he'd protect him. But look what happened? The next day Roxas threw himself to the wolves. No, to the darkness of shadows. Somehow he'd completely vanished.

_"I've checked with every airport, cruise liner and train station across the world. No one has seen him. He's vanished." Sora had held out hope until he heard Zexion's words. If Roxas hadn't been seen anywhere where could he be?_

Gods, it was a beautiful day! Then again, every day was beautiful in Twilight Town. A happy city, full of happy people who genuinely cared for one another. Of course, it helped that they had a new happy-go-lucky mayor.

"What's with that goofy smile?" Ah, Larxene. She was the only citizen in the whole town that wasn't nice. But after all the years he'd know her he knew she was actually a decent person deep down. She just had a very thick layer of meanness to hide it all. But she'd mellowed out in the last year. Maybe it was all of the spotlight she was forced to be in. Being in the limelight tended to make a person watch themselves.

Shaking his head at her Axel continued walking towards the small mom and pop ice cream shop. Ever since he first came to college here he made sure to visit there a few times a week to support their small business. "Just thinking how beautiful it is out. Why don't we go to the beach today? I don't we've been since the last time Sora came to visit." There it was that familiar pang of guilt. Thankfully he had learned to ignore it.

"Take Demyx. Last time I ended up one the front page of the local magazine, criticized for wearing 'a bikini too colorful' for a woman of my age. I'm only twenty five! Where the hell do those damn tabloids get off calling me old?"

"Fine, we'll skip the beach," Axel said with a laugh. "Why don't we do dinner instead? Surely they can't have anything bad to say about that?"

"They will if I order something meant for a kid." She sighed in annoyance. "I'm not sure you being mayor is good for me. Really, those idiots seem to think your life is far more interesting than it really is."

"The only reason you're dating me is _because_ I'm mayor."

"True. I guess we'll have to break up. Then Demyx might be happier."

"I don't think he really cares either way."

"Fuck you."

Axel laughed again. Yeah, she had a very large layer of viciousness. Yet Demyx had found some redeeming quality about her that he had fallen in love with. Or perhaps he just liked flirting with death. As his personal assistant Demyx could do things like that.

Soon after college everyone had seemed to suddenly be forced to grow up. From his family's pressure, Axel had entered the political world. With their help he got himself elected as the youngest mayor twilight town had ever seen. Of course his own choice of sexual partners wasn't exactly wildly accepted so then the pressure was on to find a suitable girlfriend. Larxene was the natural choice. Fully aware of Axel's other desires she stayed with him only to protect his image and help her own. But secretly she and Demyx had found a similar attraction to each other. How the mellow, easy-going Demyx got along with the sharp-tongued harpy shocked their whole friend group.

Well, maybe not everyone. Stranger things had happened. Like Sora finishing high school and moving back to Radiant Garden with Riku and Zexion. Teachers were brought in from all over the world for Sora and he tried his best to learn whatever they had to teach him. His favorite lessons were of course any of those that let him spar with Riku. Occasionally he'd manage to win but most of the time he got his ass beat down by the silver hair maniac. Riku really was bursting out of his shell with Sora around. He started being far more vocal about his own opinions and those two often gotten in fights over what was the right thing to do. Like when Sora decided he was going to become the captain of Riku's personal guard. Gods, that was a mess. Axel had taken off for three days during his campaigning week to help them sort it out. In the end Sora got his way with Riku's restrictions in place. But compromises had to be made in any relationship, and in theirs more were needed than most. Kairi had taken Sora's interference in hers and Riku's relationship with surprising grace. She even made regular visits to them when she wasn't busy with her acting career. Axel was pretty sure part of those visits was to also see Zexion but since neither had admitted to anything of the sort he couldn't say for sure.

But as they all grew up and began to make something of themselves Axel continued to look for _him_. At first he'd needed monthly reports of anyone who looked even remotely like the blue-eyed boy but after too many false leads Axel began to feel the same despair as Sora and only got updates when, after at least three background checks, someone appeared to be him. But it never was. The unspoken concurrence was that he was probably dead. But no one could break it to Sora, the only one who still held out hope for his brother's eventual return. So Axel had moved on, but still regretted never being able to keep his unspoken promise to the boy.

"You know, I'm surprised no one's ever noticed how you haven't kissed me yet."

"They call it decorum. Besides, Demyx might actually be upset with that."

"You think? I haven't seen him mad in a while." Grabbing Axel's arm she pulled him to a stop. The grin on her face definitely meant nothing good. "Why don't we try it for the magazines?" She pressed herself flat against his chest and raised herself onto her toes as if she really did want a kiss from him. Taking her face in his hands me placed his fingers over her mouth and kissed those. For once he was glad for the acting class he took in college teaching him how to do that.

"Satisfied?"

"Not really. You're a shit kisser."

"Love you too."

"Well so long as you still love me," she replied sarcastically. "But I'm cancelling on dinner. Kairi's driving in sometime tonight so we're going to paint the town red."

Axel frowned at her. "You won't be getting her publicly drunk again, will you? The two of you tried defacing public property and I had to clean up that mess, remember?"

"Whatever you say. We'll just stay in a bar this time."

Axel wasn't sure that was any better but he let he walk away. Really, she was so difficult. It might be easier telling the world he was gay and deal with those consequences. At least then he wouldn't have to watch out for Larxene to get drunk and burn all of his notes from meetings again. Still, he liked his life right now. He wouldn't change any bit of it even if he could.

"Tell me again why I'm not allowed to come with you," Sora asked pouting from his place on Riku's stomach. "I'm the captain of your guard. If any should have to go on these business trips with you it should be me."

"Because of the incident in the Pride Lands when you attacked an innocent girl." Distracted by the memory of that eventful afternoon Riku played with Sora's hair. Over the past years he'd kept it shorter than when he'd first met the boy. It still stuck out in every direction, refusing to be tamed by anything. It was very... Sora.

"Innocent," Sora scoffed with a glare. "Innocent girls don't throw their naked bodies at you asking to be your concubine."

"You still over reacted."

"You didn't react enough so I did for the both of us."

"You're staying here." There was that final note in Riku's tone. It meant there was no way Sora would win that argument. It didn't happen often but Sora had learned when he could and couldn't push him. Besides, a grumpy Riku meant Sora wouldn't be getting any even after Riku got home.

Placing a kiss on Riku's stomach Sora grinned up at him. "Fine. But then I'm going to bug Zexion. He can come complain to you. I hope it really annoys you."

"You really annoy me," Riku said with a growl but he pulled Sora up for another kiss nonetheless. It was still so new with Sora even if they had been a couple for more than a year now. Every day was something new with him. Riku was always kept on his toes, whether for good or bad was debatable. "Now get off. I've got to go. I was supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Fifty-three minutes. You'll be fine."

Throwing on clothes Riku gave Sora one last kiss before he literally ran out of the castle to the roof where his helicopter was waiting for him. As he settled himself in it he regretted not being able to take Sora along with him. But he was going to Agraba again and Sora never reacted well when he saw the many slaves the sultan kept. The first, and last, time Riku let him come there Sora had tried convincing a woman to run away back to Radiant Garden with him. The sultan had wanted to declare war over it. What a mess. But that was his job. As the fourth son he really had nothing to do so he'd taken up diplomatic relations with all of the countries that had a monarchy system like his own. It might not be thrilling but Riku enjoyed visiting other countries on a regular basis. It soothed his need for exploring new places.

The ride to Agraba felt much longer than it was. By the time they landed Riku was feeling agitated and wanted to stretch his legs. Of course he couldn't since he was already running late. Silently cursing Sora, Riku tried to look dignified as he hurried into the sultan's palace. Now he would have to apologize to the disgustingly bulbous man for being so late. But hearing Sora cry out as he came again and again... Yes, it was worth it. Barely waiting to be announced Riku swept into the man's main audience chambers and bowed low to show his respect. "Forgive me your highness. I had matters detain me. I hope you will be able to overlook my tardiness."

The man laughed in what Riku supposed was a benevolent way. "But of course! You've always been such a good boy, arriving on time. It must have been of the greatest importance to keep you." Riku tried to keep his face straight as he remembered the way Sora rode him that morning. Definitely of the greatest importance. "No matter! We can talk as we eat."

Clapping once Riku recognized the pink haired man who had been his escort last time he was here. Marluxia or something like that. Apparently he used to be the sultan's favorite before he got someone new. Then they were replaced by someone the sultan had said was in "training" the last time Riku was visiting. He hadn't asked more because he had no desire to know what that meant. From the strange scars on Marluxia's body he was sure it would disgust him.

Marluxia brought in a tray full of fruit while servants after him carried in a multitude of other delicacies. Taking the offered seat across the table from the sultan Riku waited until he had selected his first choice and chose the same. It set people more at ease when you copied their movements and actions. Even when Riku found something disgusting he made sure to finish it if it was one of the sultan's favorites.

"I trust you are here to talk of more trade negotiations," the sultan said around the food in his mouth. Roxas wondered how he could speak so clearly with food in his mouth. Deciding he stored it in his fat cheeks like a chipmunk Riku swallowed before answering.

"Yes. The spices and fruits you provided us with last time were wildly received."

"Just as I predicted," the sultan said triumphantly. "And just as the medicines you brought were. They worked like magic!" Popping a sliced piece of strawberry in his mouth he pouted. Sora was so much cuter when he did that. "It really is too bad your family doesn't understand the value of slaves. I have found what great pleasures there can be had from one once they are suitably trained."

"I'm assuming you're talking of the one you kept hidden away last time I visited." He really didn't want to talk about this. He _really_ didn't want to. But to be nice he'd engage in some friendly conversation about it until he could change the topic.

"So you remember! Are you curious? I remember telling you just how skilled he was. I also said you could use him if he was trained by the next time you returned and he is! Shall I summon him?"

"No!" Riku tried not to panic. "I doubt my current lover would take kindly to the news that I wasn't faithful."

Looking put out the sultan seemed to almost lose his appetite. "If you were accustomed to keeping slaves you would understand it is impossible to be unfaithful with a slave. They are nothing more than a possession. You cannot be unfaithful with a comb, can you?"

"No, and while I find you view very interesting I'm not sure how my father would take to the idea just yet."

"Oh well, perhaps when your brother takes over. Not that I don't wish for a long happy life for the king of course!"

"But of course," Riku placated. He _really_ hated this man. "So, shall we discuss the price to be paid for the trade goods?"

Finally they were talking about something Riku could stand. Negotiations were what he was best at, especially with an idiot like the sultan who cared more for his own pleasures than for those of his people. Riku could have robbed him blind but instead he tried to at least be fair. As the sultan grew bored Riku suggested to continue the next day. It often happened that the man would grow ornery if kept away from his slaves for too long. Riku preferred to take an extra few days to finish the negotiations on good terms.

Dismissed from the meeting, Riku fallowed Marluxia up to his rooms for the rest of the trip. Before he closed the door behind him Marluxia put his foot in the door. "You should ask to see Ragheb. I think you will be very happy with the results."

Sighing, Riku shook his head. "I really have no interest in the use of a slave for this trip." Nodding once to show he understood Marluxia left. Riku was confused. Never before had the man offered any words other than directions and the wishes of his master. Why would he bother now?

Finally given a chance to relax Riku lay down on the bed provided for him. Without Sora is felt too big. It was funny; he'd grown so used to Sora's presence that being away from him was harder on his body than anything else. The annoying way Sora took up the whole bed was the only way he could stand sleeping now. Having Sora assert himself even in his sleep then waking up to find those deep blue eyes open to greet him... He hated being away from him. Not even Kairi had made him feel so strongly.

A polite knock at his door made Riku growl. Would he really be deprived of even this chance to relax. "Come in," Riku shouted so whoever it was could hear him.

Marluxia stepped into the room, bowing in apology for disturbing Riku. "His highness had invited you to watch Ragheb dance." Daring to look Riku directly in the eyes he said, "I insist you take his offer."

What was going on? Why was the man so damn insistent? "Fine. Lead the way, though I probably could figure it out by following the scent of food." For a second Riku swore the man smiled but since he led the way Riku couldn't be sure. From his room he could see the main indoor courtyard where the sultan's lounge chair could be seen even from where Riku stood. Instruments of all sorts were creating a haunting melody that Riku admitted was entrancing. Already three females in white and gold stood dancing around another male in black pants. _That must be Ragheb_, Riku thought. Why else would he be the only slave in black instead of white and gold?

Riku had the intentions to continue down to watch the performance but as Ragheb began to move Riku found himself stuck in place. Each motion was like watching sex. He danced with each of the females and in turn they all left seeming like they had just had the best sex of their life. Damn, if he moved like that at all in bed even Riku couldn't help but be curious. Not that he'd dare do anything with him. He would never hurt Sora that way, but the curiosity remained. Small flashes of light seemed to reflect off of the dancer. Squinting Riku could barely make out a few piercing. It looked like he had a gold hoop in his left ear and a few more in the cartilage of his right ear. And if Riku wasn't totally imagining thing there was one in his right nipple to. Those sorts of things didn't really turn Riku on but he'd admit the man looked good with them. Especially with how toned his body was. Hell, it just made Riku think of Sora more. Both were thin and lean but once you saw the muscles you knew they were stronger than they looked.

As Ragheb began making his way towards the sultan Riku also began walking down to meet him again. All of his thoughts swirled around how much he was being reminded of Sora. Not even here a whole day and he wanted to go home. What was wrong with him? Approaching from behind the sultan's chaise Riku saw a figure with blond hair sitting on the chair, probably on the sultan's lap. Up close the figure did seem smaller. He was probably a few inches short than Riku himself, most likely about the same height as Sora.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness," Riku said taking the seat to the left of the sultan. "But I did see the show from outside my room. I'm very impressed. Where did you find him?"

The one they were talking about continued to sit on the sultan's lap with his head pressed against his neck making small circles with his tongue. Honestly, it mildly disgusted Riku. Couldn't he send the boy away until he was in his room and didn't have to see this? It was so unsettling. "I bought him years ago from a man no longer in business. It is really such a shame. He always supplied me with the best slaves. Marluxia actually came from him."

The first flickering of understanding came to Riku as that was said. Regarding the boy again he tried hard to remember everything he used to know. "Did you get him from a place called the Playground?"

"Ah! So you know it! You are not nearly as uptight as I thought you were!"

Anger burned through Riku. How the hell had they not figured this out? How the hell had he not guessed it? He'd been here twice before and never even considered it. But this was the first time the sultan had mentioned anything like this. How was he to have figured this out without any of the obvious clues! They'd checked all of the airports here and had sent out notices. It was this sultan's fault for ignoring all of them and not mentioning he had a boy in his custody that resembled who they had been looking for. Bastard!

"I once went there to help a boy out. He now lives with me in Radiant Garden." Sitting back and trying to look at the blond out of the corner of his eye he continued, "Actually, Sora is my currant lover." There. Turning back to look at the blond who was now staring at him Riku felt a million different things. There were the eyes that were the same as Sora's, except now they were heavily lined with kohl. He looked so similar to the way he had years ago but now he was a completely different person. His face was hard, his eyes dead. He was completely emotionless. It gave Riku the shivers. Would that have happened to Sora if his brother hadn't thrown him out? Riku felt a sudden gratitude for the boy with the dead looking eyes for saving Sora from the same fate. To imagine Sora like that… Riku felt sick.

"Ragheb?" the sultan asked looking at his slave. "Is something wrong?"

The slightest smile crept onto the blonds' face as he shook his head. "I was just reminded of someone I used to know. I never thought I'd hear his name again." Bending his head back down to the sultan's neck he continued his work there.

"Please, excuse me. I have an important call to make," Riku said. Without waiting for the sultan's permission to leave he practically ran back to his room. Fumbling with his cell phone in his haste he nearly called the wrong person before he got a hold of Axel. "You have twelve hours to get your ass to Agraba."

"I can't just drop everything for our whims anymore, Riku," came Axel's annoyed voice through the phone.

"This isn't a whim and I swear if you don't get out here within twelve hours I'm going to kill you." Silence. _Please, Axel, get the hint. I'm not sure I can do this right now._ Imagining Sora's face when he told him yet again they'd found his brother... But Riku was beyond a doubt. Now he needed to figure out what to do.

"I'm leaving in an hour." Click.

Good. He understood. Now Riku just had to try to figure out how to explain to the childlike sultan why his friend was coming from a country almost half way around the world to see his slave. God what a mess.


	7. If We Ever Meet Again

~Playground~

~Chapter 6: If We Ever Meet Again~

I hope everyone who actually reads this is enjoying it so far!

Money and power could buy almost anything. Axel could have the latest technology, the fastest cars and the most attractive men. What he couldn't buy was a faster plane and that pissed him off. Sitting in his chair the only stewardess on board his private plane brought him his usual glass of bourbon. Normally he tried not to drink too much but the bad feeling deep in his gut told him he couldn't be completely sober for this. If this was another false lead... Axel was done. He couldn't keep getting his hopes up. Part of him even wondered why he still cared so much. Not too long ago he fulfilled the promise to destroy Hisa and the Playground. Now the man was sitting in jail with all of the corrupt politicians and cops who had helped him stay open. So why did he still hope this was the kid they'd been looking for? Riku only wanted to find him for Sora's sake but what was there for Axel? To be honest, he barely knew the kid. It had been an impulse to help him. The only reason he really couldn't stand to know they'd let the brat down was because it was a blow to Axel's ego.

If that was it then why was he flying to a country he'd never been before and ignoring his meeting the next day? Downing his drink and motioning for another Axel lay his head back. Demyx could handle it and if he couldn't Larxene would just bitch out anyone who questioned her. It would just be one more mess to clean up when he got home.

But Riku had sounded so certain. What was Axel going to do if it really was the kid? Taking him home with him would cause a scandal like none other. He supposed he could send him with Riku and trust Sora would be able to figure everything out. Or set the kid up somewhere nice and cushy until they actually came up with a plan. It didn't matter; he'd discuss it with Riku when he saw him.

Another glass of bourbon was set in front of him and he actually took a few minutes nursing it. This was such a mess. Axel's life was good. Why would he go and throw something like this into it? But when life gives you lemons... Too bad Axel hated lemonade.

By the time the plane had landed Axel was warmly tipsy and not in a good mood. Seeing Riku waiting for him didn't help things. "You'd better not be fucking with me. You had to call me now, of all times."

"You think I planned this? Go fuck yourself Axel," Riku replied with a snarl. "I know it's him. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Why not?"

"He's the favorite slave of the sultan of Agraba. More than that's he's been in "training" so the sultan probably won't part with someone he's put that much energy into."

_Why not just leave the kid?_ asked a treacherous voice in Axel's mind. _It would be so much easier..._ "Then let us meet this sultan and figure out what he wants."

Riku muttered something under his breath but Axel decided to ignore it. From the airport it was a quick thirty minute drive to the sultan's palace. During the ride Riku briefed him on what he was here for and what the sultan was like. He also explained how he explained Axel coming. "You're delivering me the latest stock and trade updates. We're saying the demand for his spices has gone up and we're going to buy a lot more. That should make him happy enough to not question your being here." Axel was used to the political games played but this felt different. This was way too similar to three years ago.

"I'll go let the sultan know you're here," Riku said as they pulled up to where a small army of guards waited. "Just wait right inside. And don't do anything stupid please."

"Like I ever do." The look Riku gave him as he got out said differently. Axel followed him until they got inside then he let Riku go on ahead. Looking around the palace Axel cringed. It was so gaudy. Who needed to flaunt their wealth that much? It was almost pathetic. Then again, if Riku had spoken true about the sultan he was a rather pathetic man. Footsteps drew Axels attention to his left where a man with long pink hair approached him. In only thin white pants the multitude of scars on his body were clearly apparent. "Who are you?" Axel as when the man stopped close to him without introducing himself. The amount of sheer confidence the man exuded felt like a challenge.

"Marluxia. You must be master Axel." Axel prickled at the word master, but not as much as he did at the man's next words. "Roxas used to talk about you often. I'm surprised it took all of you so long to find him."

Roxas. The name awakened the same emotions it did years ago when he had realized what Roxas had done. Grabbing Marluxia by the shoulder Axel tried not to shake him. "Where the hell is he?"

"Ragheb is with our master. If you would like I could mention that you would like to have him."

Have him. Fuck, it was just like back then. Except this time Axel wouldn't be paying. He also didn't know if he even wanted to see Roxas. "Ragheb is Roxas?" Axel asked to clear things up. When Marluxia nodded Axel let him go. Hurting one of the sultan's slaves wouldn't be a good start to this little trip. Besides, maybe this would work out in his favor and he'd gain a new diplomatic relation. Friends in high places were always welcome. "Then tell your master I would like to have Ragheb for as long as he will allow."

Was he smiling? Why the hell was Marluxia smiling as he walked away from Axel? Oh yeah, he had a really bad feeling about all of this.

It seemed to take just as long as the damn plane ride before Riku came back led by Marluxia. But something was different. No longer was Marluxia holding his head up, confidently looking Axel in the eyes. Head down he seemed meek and shy. Like a good slave. He really pissed Axel off. "So? Where's the brat?" Axel asked.

"Detained indefinitely." The look on Riku's face was like a dark gathering storm. "The sultan and I have business to finish. He has granted you full run of the castle, provided you have no intentions to leave any time soon." Axel tried to understand the hidden meaning behind those words. So, he was a prisoner for now. Well, at least it would be a new adventure for him. He'd never been held hostage in another country before. "Marluxia will show you when your rooms for the rest of your stay will be. I will come find you when the sultan and I have finished our negotiations."

Striding away Axel had the distinct feeling Riku was pissed at him. But he hadn't done anything stupid yet. "Wanna fill me in?"

There it was – the transformation from meek slave to confident man. "I passed along your message and with a few words from Ragheb the sultan refused. I wonder what did you do to create such a reaction in Ragheb? I thought he looked up to you."

"_Roxas_ is a brat. Who knows what he's thinking. It's his fault he's here in the first place."

There was that annoying smile. "So you two were lovers." Not a question.

"Not even close." Axel had never wanted to hit someone as badly as he wanted to right then. Well, when he'd found out Roxas had abandoned hope he wanted to hit him. But this was a close second. "Where the hell is my damned room?"

"Right this way, _master_."

The opulence of the palace was really getting on Axel's nerves. Did everything have to scream how rich the guy was? When Axel saw the emeralds set into the bathtub he'd lost it and stormed out of his room. As he explored the palace servants and slaves all bowed their head as he passed making his mood worse. He didn't need people bowing to him. Hell, he'd been friends with the maids in his home ever since he was a kid. They were like mothers to him; they certainly never had a problem scolding him when he was trouble. Here the rules were vastly different. Axel hated it here already. How Riku could stand coming here for days at a time was beyond him.

Storming around Axel finally calmed himself as he found the back of the palace. Surely the backyard was still considered part of the palace. Benches of marble sat around a small pond, clearly man made in this god forsaken dessert. Brightly colored parrots flew from tree to tree, squawking nonsense at each other. Throwing himself down on the nearest bench he stared into the water. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked himself. He thought he was a pretty responsible person nowadays. He did his work ahead of time and never missed a meeting. He took time to himself to play but made sure he always acted appropriately. This was the first impulsive thing he'd done in a while. "What is wrong with me?"

"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us. Do you desire me because I left?" Glancing behind him Axel wished he hadn't. No, before he'd never wanted Roxas in _that_ way. The dancing the blowjob... Even after that he didn't want Roxas. Now he couldn't say he didn't want him. Dressed in flowing black pants and nothing else Axel could see how well the kid – no, he wasn't a kid anymore – had filled out. His hair had grown out a bit and had lightened in this sunny place making him look like a wild animal. Five piercings decorated his body, a small golden hoop in his left ear and three more hoops in the cartilage of his other ear. The last was in his right nipple. His shoulders had broadened but he still had a slim physique. Black kohl lined his eyes making them seem mysterious. And those eyes, the ones he saw every time he looked at Sora... those eyes were dead. The lacked all of the innocence they used to posses. Now they were filled with a dark sardonic glee.

"I never wanted you like that, Roxas." How many times had Axel imagined seeing him again during that first year? No matter what day dream he came up with this was nothing like it. Shouldn't this be a happier reunion?

"Ragheb. My master doesn't like my old name." His face was totally impassive. Only his eyes seemed to flicker with uncertainty. Even then emotions flashed through them so quickly Axel couldn't be completely sure he didn't imagine them. It's not like he actually knew the guy anymore. _It's not like I ever did_.

"Whatever, _Roxas_. What are you doing out here? I thought I wasn't allowed to see you."

"My master is away. I was curious as to why you came out here."

"We want you to come back with us. Sora misses you."

"He's not the one sitting in front of me though." Was Roxas upset that Sora hadn't come to rescue him?

"We all missed you."

"No one missed me. I have no use to any of you. So why are you here?"

This was nothing like the Roxas Axel thought he knew. Axel couldn't think of anything to say. When this seemed to upset Roxas, but who could tell when he was as emotional as a rock, Axel blurted, "I wanted to see you."

"I'm nothing to you." Bringing one hand up Roxas played with the single hoop in his ear. "And you are nothing to me."

"Don't you want to leave here?"

"Why would I?" Roxas seemed genuinely curious. "Everything I want is here. So long as I can keep my master's affection I'm happy."

"Damn it all... What the hell is wrong with you? Since when were you content to be someone's slave?"

Roxas' face darkened. "I was stupid back then to think things would change. Sora and I are two sides of the same coin. Fortune can't smile on both of us. Besides," he said, regaining his composure, "things are different here."

A sharp whistle rang through the air. Immediately Roxas turned and walked away without a look back. Feeling thoroughly insulted Axel slammed his hand down on the bench he sat. Fine, if the brat didn't want him here he would leave.

His master was furious. Months had gone by since Roxas had to go through this type of rough treatment. Feeling the bite of the whip against his back made Roxas bite his lip. He'd be allowed to cry out when his master was done ranting his anger away. "Not only did you not tell me you knew Prince Riku, but now his friend is here asking for you. How many times did you fuck him?" Did his master forget he used to be a whore? "Did you while I met with the prince?" A sharp tug on the ring lodged in his nipple made him gasp. "I thought I had trained you better than that... Or is my goodwill not enough for you? Do you miss your punishments?" Who would miss something like this?

The guard kept up a steady rhythm of hits as the sultan sporadically tugged on the small chain connected to the ring in Roxas' chest. Futilely Roxas strained against the restraints that kept him leashed between the two posts built in the middle of his room. Tears wouldn't do any good. "M-master," he gasped between hits. He tried not to let the piercing in his tongue get caught on his teeth as he spoke. "I beg your for-forgiveness. I merely asked why he," gasp " had come here. You know my devotion to," gasp "you is absolute." When the sultan held up a hand to stop the beating Roxas continued, "I feel nothing for him. At your command I will never let my eyes see him again."

A first in his hair yanked Roxas' head back. Roxas tried to put all the sincerity he could into the devoted gaze he gave his master. His eyes were searched and upon finding the truth there the sultan gave a nod. Roxas felt his restraints cut and fell to his knees, head still held back. "My devotion to you is, and forever will be, absolute. My body is for your enjoyment alone and those you deem worthy. My heart has not wavered in the years since I have come to serve you. My soul is bound completely to your service. My only wish is for your every desire to be fulfilled."

A kick to his chest threw Roxas on his back. Gilded slipper firmly on his chest the sultan gave another nod for the guard to go. When the door shut behind him the sultan ground his heal into Roxas' sternum. Gasping, more to make the man feel more powerful than he really was, Roxas clenched his fists in the rug beneath him. "If you are as truly devoted to me as you claim then seduce him."

"Wh...what?"

"Seduce him, make him want you more than his own life, so I can crush him before I send him away. I don't like people coming after what's mine." Mentally Roxas rejected the idea. It was so childlike. Even worse it was exactly the sort of thing Hisa would have done... It was exactly what Hisa did. But this was his master. Roxas shuttered to think of what would happen to him if he disobeyed this order. Pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth he felt the small round sapphire that was attached to the head of his piercing.

_"It would be such a shame to cut out that tongue of yours. But you must be taught a lesson for publicly questioning me."_

"Master, nothing would please me more than to fulfill your wish."

The sultan smiled like a child who just got exactly what he'd wished for Christmas. Removing his foot he went to lay Roxas' bed. "Show me your loyalty." Rising Roxas slipped off the thin material that constituted as pants. He licked his lips as he approached the sultan even though his physique disgusted him. But the sultan liked the way the sapphire caught the light when he did that. Crawling atop the fat man Roxas caught his lips with his teeth. Worrying them until they'd be just that bit more sensitive Roxas slipped his tongue into his mouth. As always the sultan used the kiss to assert his own dominance and Roxas let him with just a token of a fight. He had to keep a bit of fight or he'd be thrown to the side like all of those before him. The sultan liked how even after everything Roxas still had some spirit in him. _"Like a good stallion. Never completely tamed but they know who they belong to."_

Running one hand up Roxas removed the heavy turban from his master's head. Mouth moving from lips to neck Roxas kissed his way up to the man's ear. Licking the outer shell he let the sultan feel the piercing he demanded Roxas have. Breathing a soft stream of hot air on the skin he'd just licked he dipped his tongue into the sultan's ear quickly. From the hands frantically scratching at the wounds on his back Roxas could tell the sultan still loved the sensation. "My dearest master," he breathed in the softest tones, "knowing you are satisfied gives me the most pleasure. Knowing you will use me to reach your own ecstasy makes me burn with longing for you and you alone." Lies. All lies. Soon after coming here he'd learned the real value of a good lie and a face that let nothing show. Stroking his master's ego was the easiest way out of any situation so long as any promises made were fulfilled.

But while he had complete control of his expressions Roxas still couldn't stop his treacherous mind from drifting to the man with the green eyes that could still see right through him, even after all this time. Axel had become a good looking man. No, that wasn't right. He'd always been good looking but Roxas hadn't really appreciated it back then. Now he could appreciate the almost aristocratic features of his face, the slim build that belied the strength contained within his body. In comparison to the man he was an indentured servant to, there was no comparison. Remembering when he'd had the red head in his mouth he wished he'd understood the value man he'd had in his mouth back then. Those memories got Roxas just hard enough that when the sultan reached one meaty hand down to grope his slave he believed Roxas was getting hard for him.

One by one Roxas undid the golden buttons that held his master's thin jacket closed. When it fell open around him Roxas began to kiss his way down to lick one nipple. His hands continued lower to slide down the man's pants as best he could. Already hard Roxas stroked him as he went from sucking on one nipple to the other. He'd move his mouth lower to suck on him if Roxas didn't know he'd then have to deal with cum in his mouth and ass. If he didn't use his mouth there then he'd be able to get away with only a quick fuck. Kissing his way back up he once again kissed him master. One hand continued to work his dick as the other reached under the pillow to grab the bottle of oil he kept hidden there. Holding the bottle in his palm he worked the top off with his fingers.

"Master, I have the oil ready for you." Sometimes - very rarely - he wanted Roxas to put it on him then climb atop him and ride him.

"Give it to me." Every other time he'd do it himself, deciding just how much he wanted to feel the friction of Roxas' ass around him. Rolling off Roxas held it out for him. The sultan sat up and removed his pants the rest of the way. Spreading a thin layer of the oil on his dick he threw the bottle to the side. Who cared if he stained something? He had the wealth to replace it after all.

Hearing no order to roll on to his knees Roxas move his hands above his head and crossed his wrists. Lifting up his legs he bared himself for his master. Practically pouncing on the blond boy the sultan wrapped one meaty hand around Roxas' wrists and placed the other on his throat. With one thrust he buried himself in Roxas. He wasn't very big or long so it wasn't uncomfortable but the man's fat stomach against the back of his legs was annoying. Knowing the sultan wouldn't last long Roxas tried to think of something to make himself cum. By forcing himself to cum before his master he reassured him of his sexual prowess. Another reason Roxas had lasted as long as he had. But all of his usual fantasies weren't cutting it. Giving his mind loose rein he imagined it was Axel above him, smiling that heart melting smile down at him as he took his time to make sure Roxas was truly satisfied. Clenching around his master Roxas found himself in bliss, trying not to call out for the man he was imagining. Feeling Roxas tighten so much around him the sultan came as well, pulling out halfway through to cover Roxas as well.

Smiling down at Roxas the sultan ran his fingers through his own seed and held them up to Roxas' lips. Obediently Roxas licked them clean. "Ah, Ragheb. You're mine. As much as that man wants you, you belong to me."

"Body and soul," replied Roxas obediently.

Satisfied he'd asserted himself the sultan climbed off the bed and took his time putting his clothes back on. As Roxas watched him he realized how much he'd appreciate fucking someone slim and fit after this. As he left he said, "Clean yourself up and go to him tonight. I expect a full report tomorrow." When the door shut Roxas threw the pillow nearest him at the space where his master had just been.

Damn him to the deepest bowels of hell. Beg and scrape at his master feet might be part of his role but Roxas never meant a word of what he said. When he'd heard that Axel had come to Agraba he'd wanted to see the man who had once called him a friend. Knowing he'd be punished he'd still gone to see Axel. But when he saw him he could see this playing out just as it had before except this time there really would be no hope for Roxas. So he'd been as rude as possible. The anger that had burned in Axel's face had told Roxas he'd leave the second he could, just like Roxas wanted.

Now how was he supposed to go back and tell him he wanted to fuck him?

Gracefully climbing out of bed Roxas went to his bathroom and began running a bath. For kicks he even added scented oil. Not the jasmine scent his master liked but Roxas' favorite, lily. It was so much softer and didn't give Roxas a headache. Bath full he climbed in, hissing as the water hit the scratches on his back. Once they stopped stinging he relaxed. Baths were always so nice. It was the one time Roxas had all to himself and his thoughts; his master never wanted to bathe with him. Scrubbing his skin clean he began thinking of how to seduce Axel. He wasn't a kid anymore who could tug on Axel's heartstrings with his pathetic life story. Hell, he'd destroyed all hope of that when he'd let himself be sold to the sultan. So what was left? He could use Riku to get to Axel but that seemed unfair. But...

An idea blossoming Roxas drained the bath and grabbed a towel. Drying himself he went to the mirror and reapplied the thick kohl around his eyes. Though Axel might not like it, his master did and even through all this he was his master's faithful, albeit reluctant, servant. Going back to his main room he grabbed a new pair of pants and set off to find Axel. When he didn't find the man outside or in the indoor courtyard Roxas began checking all of the guest rooms. On the sixth door he knocked on he heard Axel's silky voice answer from behind it an okay to enter. Taking a deep breath and slipping on his mask of indifference Roxas opened the door. Axel stood by the window, letting a small halo of light surround him. "What do you want, brat?"

Shutting the door behind him Roxas tried not to smile. He hadn't been called that since... well, since Axel turned his life upside down. "Can you tell me how Sora is?" He tried to sound indifferent but it was hard. He was burning with curiosity. Sora, his one brother and family member left, was the lover of a prince. But that was the most he knew and that had taken three years to find out.

"I thought you didn't care." Axel was clearly still upset over how Roxas had treated him earlier. Not that he blamed him. If Axel had done that to Roxas he was sure he'd be upset for days.

"I don't really. It was just a passing whim to ask. If you don't want to tell me then I won't bother asking again."

Before he could even turn around Axel told him what he wanted to hear. "He's doing fine. He lives with Riku in Radiant Garden."

Nervous to hear more Roxas quickly wet his lips. "Is he happy?"

"If you're asking if that stupid move you pulled paid off the answer is yes. But if he finds out you're here and refusing to leave he's going to be pissed again and I'm not going to deal with him this time. You can by yourself."

Before he could stop it a rueful smile twisted his lips. "I figured he'd be pissed. When you go home will you... will you tell him I'm sorry?"

Whatever snappy reply Axel had waiting died before it ever escaped his lips. Emotions of every sort crossed his face in a second. "Why'd you do it Roxas? Didn't you want to be free?"

Roxas debated lying to him. He really wanted to. But if he was going to hurt Axel yet again didn't he deserve the truth? "My debt wasn't going to be gone in time. Hisa was going to keep Sora ignorant that he was free and sell him with me to my master. It seemed the better option at the time to have at least one of us be free." Looking Axel straight in the eye he tried to mentally urge him to understand. "I thought it was the best solution. Asking you to buy me out... The idea seemed worse than selling myself here. At least, it did at the time." Licking his lips again he nodded to Axel. "Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you alone now."

Turning, Roxas' hand got to the door knob before he was stopped. "Don't you dare walk out that door. You have a hell of a lot more explaining to do before I'm satisfied." Looking at Axel blankly over his should he tried not to smile as he heard Axel's next words. "Come here."

Slowly approaching him Roxas said slowly, "I don't have to listen to you. You don't own me."

As he stood before the taller man Axel's eyes flickered over Roxas' body one then again more slowly and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?"

Looking down at his own body Roxas saw the faint scars that still remained. Perhaps he should have put a shirt of some sort on but it hadn't occurred to him. Everyone in the palace expected to see the scars and no longer stared at them. They were a part of him as much as his piercings were. "This seemed the better option at the time," Roxas said defensively. For Axel to seem so appalled at the scars made Roxas feel ashamed. Why did he still feel like a kid around the red head? His opinion had no effect on Roxas, or at least it shouldn't. Raising his head he dared Axel to say something derogatory. Instead he felt two strong arms wrap around him. "Axel..." Damn. It felt like Axel was squeezing his heart. The last person to hold Roxas like this was Axel. It seemed a sick twist of fate it was Axel yet again. Unsure, Roxas felt his arms raise of their own accord to wrap around Axel's waist. The pain in his chest increased but he held on. "Axel..." The man didn't let go but pulled back enough to look down at Roxas. Raising himself up on his toes Roxas gently pressed his lips against Axel's. "Thank you for finding me."

Roxas didn't know why he just kissed Axel but it felt right. In no way was it part of his plan to seduce him. It was just a natural reaction, nothing but a small token of appreciation for all of the trouble Axel must've gone through.

"You're an idiot," Axel muttered as he crushed Roxas against him again. "I wouldn't have had to find you if you weren't so stubborn."

As his fingered curled against Roxas' back he hissed in pain. "Careful," he said. When Axel let him go and gave him a curious look Roxas turned around to let him see his back. "I got in a bit of trouble for coming to see you earlier." A finger carefully traced one of the forming welts on his back and Roxas hissed again. "Careful, they're pretty new."

"They must be. I only saw you a few hours ago."

"My master doesn't let things go unpunished for long."

"Did you know this would happen?"

Tactfully ignoring the question, Roxas stepped away and sat himself on Axel's bed. The room his master had put Axel in was one of the finer guest rooms. Gold decorated almost every surface and gems of every value were scattered across the furniture. When Roxas had first come here he'd been in awe of the sheer grandeur of the palace. Now he realized how kitschy it was. When everything in a room seemed to glitter when a single light was turned on something was wrong. "Will you tell Sora you found me?" Roxas tried to keep his voice steady. Out of everyone Sora was still the one person he cared for most in the world. For him to find out... He didn't want Sora hurt. That was never what he wanted.

"Probably. But you're coming home with us."

Why was this just like back then? What did they think would change? "Stop being stupid. I'm not coming."

"Why not? If we can find a way, don't you want to see your brother?"

Roxas shook his head. Of course he wanted to see Sora. Those first weeks without him had killed Roxas. But as much as he wanted to see him he wasn't sure he could. He'd changed. Where he was naive and hopeful before he was now jaded and guarded. What if he and Sora were no longer on that special twin's wavelength? Wouldn't finding out just how damaged Roxas was be worse? "I have no intentions of leaving."

"When did you lose your spirit?" Axel asked harshly.

"When did you become such an asshole?" Roxas countered.

Axel seemed shocked he'd been called an asshole. Taking a few steps to his right he sat in an ornate chair. "You just bring out the worst in me," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not normally this angry."

Roxas wasn't sure where to go from there. He'd come in, dealt with Axel's anger, gotten him to talk and now what was left for him to do? He didn't want to fuck Axel yet but there was nothing else left. Besides, the sooner Axel wanted him the sooner he'd be forced to leave.

"Axel..." Roxas let his head hang to hide his face as best he could. "Did you really never feel anything for me?" There, prey on that harsh past that could have ended differently had Roxas swallowed his pride for just one second. Use those memories to win sympathy and get close to him.

Glancing up through his lashes, Roxas watched Axel struggle with himself. "I never wanted you like _that_. You were a kid. But I told you back then; we were friends until you tricked all of us."

No, that's not where Roxas wanted his thoughts. "But what about now?"

"I haven't seen you for years. Calling us friends might be a bit of a stretch."

"Not that. Do you still not want me?" The indecision on Axel's face made Roxas feel the same. But feelings weren't a part of this game for Roxas. "Am I that repulsive to you still?"

"You were a kid, Roxas. To have those feelings for a kid is just wrong." His voice begged Roxas to understand, and Roxas did. He fully understood and respected Axel for that. But he still needed to push Axel more.

"I'm not a kid anymore." There, the offer was out. Axel was trapped. If he said he really didn't want Roxas than Roxas would pretend to be hurt and distant until Axel broke that barrier. If he could admit to himself that he wanted Roxas - Roxas had seen the lust in his eyes - then Roxas could make the first approach. Either way, Roxas would have him.

"I don't know what to say. You're not a kid anymore but you're someone's slave. If we do anything it's only because your _master_ tells you to."

So, he wouldn't admit to it directly. That wasn't a problem. He had still said he would if he could. "Nothing risqué, nothing gained," Roxas said just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Axel's tone was guarded. Good. He shouldn't trust Roxas. But he would. He would and then Roxas would run back to his master to tell him Axel was vulnerable enough to hurt. It would just be a bit harder since Roxas had already tricked him once.

"I mean I'm not a kid anymore," said Roxas more strongly, as if he had found his resolve. Looking up at Axel he didn't look away from the eyes that saw all of him. "I'm currently not in my master's favor. He won't be asking for me much and I want… If I can't leave I want you to have my body for as long as you're here."

"You don't know what you want. You've never been free long enough to know."

"Maybe not, but I'm not asking for you to share your heart with me, just your body. All I want is for you to want me. Is that wrong?"

Axel shook his head, seeming to be shocked. Roxas guessed that was fair. How often did he have people throwing themselves at him? "If you want that then why not someone else?"

Roxas could think of a million and one things to say to that. He could lie and say he'd thought about Axel ever since he'd left the Playground but he hadn't. In fact for the past two years Axel barely crossed his mind. He could tell Axel how disgusted he was of the sultan and most of the people here or how he'd never had the chance before to be with anyone else without his master's permission. But none of those seemed good enough. Again, only the truth seemed adequate. "My master desires my body to the point of obsession at times. But the last person to give a value to my life was you. You seemed to think I was something more than I was. I still haven't forgotten that. Letting you have my body… It would be different for me."

Baring his soul to Axel was harder than he thought it would be. He knew it would be the easiest way to get close to the man but it was a double-edged sword. Roxas didn't think he'd still be hurt by his own feelings after all this time. Shouldn't feelings fade? Feeling something catch in his throat Roxas cleared his throat and looked away. It was so stupid. If he could fake an emotion shouldn't he be able to control them with the same proficiency?

The silence in which Axel took his time to think worried Roxas. He didn't think his words would make the man think so much. But if Axel had changed half as much as Roxas then it wasn't really that surprising. It was disconcerting though. Hell, Roxas felt like a little boy who'd told the girl he liked he was in love with her and she had to think about what he meant before saying she didn't like him. It was so stupid. Clenching his fists in the sheets Roxas couldn't even work up the courage to look at Axel again. _Stupid! You should have lied!_

When Axel seemed to make no move to break the silence Roxas jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "Sorry to disturb you," he muttered so quietly even he could barely hear his own words. Slipping silently out the door he tried not to run away like a spurned lover. But wasn't that what he was? Maybe not a lover, but spurned for sure. For some reason his feelings were actually hurt. But why? Axel was nothing to him. He was a stranger who Roxas had happened to meet in a different life. So why did his heart still feel constricted?

_I opened up, that's why_, Roxas rationalized. _I wasn't ready to after all this time but did anyways without thinking the consequences through. No surprise that happened. So start thinking of some other way to get back into his room._ Roxas wished it was as easy as his mind tried to convince him it would be. He could crawl back and beg for Axel to take him; he'd lost any sense of pride or shame long ago. But around Axel Roxas felt stronger. He felt like he had to have pride just to be allowed around him.

He needed something else to think about to help him calm down. These thoughts weren't helping anything.

Stopping for just a second he got his bearings and resumed walking. Taking the side corridors used mostly by servants and slaves Roxas made his way down to the area where the training cells were kept beneath the castle. Like a prison the bars of the cells were starting to rust and the smell was of pure uncleanliness. Passing the open cell at the farthest end of the hall Roxas cringed at the memories that flooded him. Even in the barest amount of light Roxas could still picture where each stain of his blood lay marking his time there forever. Continuing past even his old cell Roxas came to a heavy door. Pushing it open took most of his strength and he didn't bother shutting it behind him using the rest of it. Two faint, ever burning torches hung on the walls to his sides shedding just enough light to make yellow eyes gleam at Roxas dangerously.

With a smile Roxas fearlessly stepped up to the bars of the cage. "Hey, Raja," he whispered to his friend. The deep rumble of Raja's greeting was strangely comforting. Padding up to the bars Raja brushed against them to be closer to his friend. Sticking a hand out Roxas caught the fur of his pelt and marveled again at the amazing power of the tiger's muscles. Pacing in a small circle Raja lay down next to the bars so Roxas could lie against him from the other side. "I think I've bitten off more than I can chew this time. Our master wants me to do something that I have no problem doing. I just can't figure out how to. If this keeps up I'll probably be fed to you." Roxas laughed. To die at Raja's claws didn't seem like to bad of a death. At least it would be quick. "I just wish I knew what to do to. I want to please our master to keep myself safe but I feel strangely around Axel. He reminds me of feelings I haven't needed since I came here. It's upsetting."

"You'd have better luck if you stopped talking to tigers and did what you do best." Roxas looked at the open door where Marluxia leaned against the door frame. "Tell me again why you insist on talking to that beast?"

"Raja is my friend," Roxas said stubbornly.

"Well, tell your friend goodbye," Marluxia said, sounding like a parent who couldn't see their child's annoying imaginary friend. "The red head is running around looking for you."

"Axel's looking for me?"

"Yes and if you don't hurry and find him our master will not be pleased."

Rubbing Raja's coat Roxas smiled. "I guess my stupid feelings didn't mess everything up. I'll come tell you everything when I can." Standing up he brushed himself off. "Marluxia, will you send him back up to his room? I'll wait for him there."

"As you wish." Roxas frowned at the tone. Was Marluxia still mad at him? That their master had chosen him over Marluxia wasn't his fault. Roxas did what he had to to ensure his own safety first. Without Sora around Roxas didn't constantly have to think about others. Marluxia was nothing to him, not anymore. For a brief period they had been friends with Marluxia teaching Roxas the ropes. Then the sultan had finally decided Roxas was done with his training. Ever since that day Marluxia seemed nice enough but there was never the friendly air about him.

Scrambling up to Axel's room Roxas sat himself in the chair Axel previously occupied. He'd just managed to tuck his legs underneath him when the door burst open, thudding as it hit the wall. Roxas barely had the time to take the sight of Axel in - chest heaving, hair slightly out of place, eyes wide, searching for Roxas - before he was being pressed into the chair, lips smashed against his own. "I want you. Now stop running away from me."

Roxas couldn't help it, he smiled against Axel's lips. He'd won. "Then take me."

Axel pulled back from Roxas. The hesitation was still clearly there. "Right now?" When Roxas merely nodded Axel pressed his lips to the younger boy's more gently. Licking Roxas' lips gently Roxas opened them to let Axel's tongue explore his mouth. Gently brushing Axel's with his own he felt Axel jump and pull away. "What was that?" Roxas smiled, embarrassed, and opened his mouth wide for Axel to see the tongue piercing. "How have I not noticed that?"

"I'm pretty good at talking with it in," Roxas said with a laugh. "It's pretty easy to hide if you're not looking for it."

"I noticed. So when did you get that?"

"A bit after I got the second one in my right ear."

"Why? Have you developed a new obsession with piercings or something?"

Roxas new Axel meant it as a joke but all it did was make him remember all of the stupid things he used to do and why it would be Axel getting hurt this time instead of him. "No. It's nothing really."

Axel pulled back more to really look at Roxas. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Again Roxas nodded. "Tch. I can't do this. I'm not going to sleep with you without knowing you at all."

"Then what should we do?" Roxas asked more than slightly annoyed.

"Tell me what life is like now." Such a simple question. Roxas really had to think of what to say. Did he tell Axel of his year spent in almost complete darkness? Or should he tell him about when he was tied down so a sword could cut into his skin as punishment for trying to escape? Neither were really stories that set a sexual mood.

"It's pretty normal," Roxas finally said. Turning his gaze towards the window he tried to think of the redeeming qualities of his life. "Everyone who came here with me from the Playground is gone, for one reason or another. I have my own room, almost as nice as this one. Every few days I go to the market in the nearest town to get whatever I want. This whole place is open to me to explore and I get along well with everyone."

"And the sultan?"

"He's actually better than Hisa. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's just a child playing grown up really. Once you know how to make him happy life is easy." _So long as you can stomach losing yourself._ "What about you?"

Seating himself at the foot of the chair in which Roxas sat Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I just became mayor of a place called Twilight Town. That's actually where I went to college. Larxene and I are... well, I'd say complicated but that implies there's more to it than there really is. Being a promiscuous homosexual isn't good for appearances you know. So she keeps pretending we're dating while she see's Demyx on the side." The shock must've been clear on Roxas' face. Though he only met her once he couldn't imagine anyone, least of all cheerful Demyx, dating her. Axel just laughed. "Yeah, it's a sight. But he's my personal assistant now. His family's pretty upset he didn't go into politics like me but lately they've been a bit more understanding. Kairi is trying to become a famous actress but she's a bit too headstrong to listen to anyone's orders. We're all pretty sure she and Zexion have something going on but they won't admit it. But with your brother and Riku an item she definitely isn't going all the way out to Radiant Garden to see them. I guess your dream of seeing Sora and Kairi together isn't really plausible. I doubt anyone could come between our prince and his lover."

"How is Sora?"

"He's doing well. He's graduated high school and somehow managed to make himself head of Riku's guard. Not that Riku is pleased with it. He seems to have some insane idea that he has to protect Sora. But Sora's pretty capable of protecting himself now. Hell, he even gives Riku a run for his money. He'll probably start kicking that punk's ass on a regular basis soon." Though he seemed to be hard on Riku it sounded like they became even closer, if that was possible. Hell, they all seemed closer than ever and Roxas was happy Sora had been accepted into their friendship. Knowing he was living such a normal life was gratifying. Everything was worth that and that alone.

"So... Larxene won't be hurt if I insist on pursuing you for as long as you're here?"

"Hurt? She'll be thrilled if she finds out. She hates being the only one having a secret affair. She's a bit of a bitch in that regard."

Axel's life seemed so... Normal. Roxas tried to imagine himself in it but there really was nothing for him there. He'd made the right decision. Having some poor kid saved from a whore house wouldn't have been helpful for his image and he probably wouldn't have made it to where he was if Roxas had been around. But underneath his happiness that everyone's life was going so well Roxas felt a slight anger. He was tired of being the martyr. Didn't he deserve his own happiness?

"Sounds like your life is pretty good."

"I guess it is."

So I used two quotes from famous peeps and am putting them below.

"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us" - Francois Rabelais (1483 - 1553)

"Nothing risqué, nothing gained" - Alexander Woollcott (1887 – 1943)

Also, I know this wasn't quite the most thrilling but it set the stage for the next chapter... Shit's about to go down and people are going to begin to learn what needs to happen to get shit done.


	8. Written in the Stars

~Playground~

~Chapter 7: Written in the Stars~

So, when I listened to this song and then watched the video I thought it was totally appropriate for this story on the whole. And I've decided Eric Turner's voice is super sexy.

Bored. He was so bored. Riku had only been gone two nights and Sora was already dying of boredom. Even tormenting Zexion wasn't as much fun as he had hoped. Instead of rising to his taunts Zexion actually had the balls to get him thrown out of his office. He was so touchy sometimes._ I bet he wouldn't be if Kairi was around more, _Sora thought. Whenever Kairi came Zexion seemed more relaxed and willing to put up with Sora's jokes. If Kairi had visited lately Zexion wouldn't have minded Sora moving all of the furniture in his office around.

Then again if Riku had been around he probably wouldn't have done that in the first place. Riku always knew how to deal with the restless energy Sora had. If Sora asked him to Riku would drop everything just to spar with him. Hand to hand Sora kicked his ass but when it came to more refined things like swords and fencing Riku was the obvious winner. Not that Sora lacked skill, he wouldn't have become captain of the guard if he did. Riku was just more artistic with weapons.

To relieve the boredom Sora had worked the rest of the guard until they were exhausted the past two days. Even then Sora still left practice wanting something more. Throwing his arms up behind his head Sora tried to think of something, anything, to do. He'd already done a lap around the castle of Radiant Garden. Nothing was out of place. He half wished his title actually meant he'd see some action but that was a useless hope. No one ever wanted to hurt the royal family. Not only were the adored by their subjects but the guard's reputation tended to keep trouble to a minimum. Only the best of the best were part of it. This only meant Sora was even more bored without Riku.

If only Roxas were here... He'd never been bored with his brother. They always found something to do, and Roxas was always willing to go along with his insane plans even when Sora's idea got them in trouble.

Sora knew everyone else had given up hope of finding Roxas. Hell, after the first few false leads he had too. But some part of him knew Roxas was still out there just waiting to be found. While everyone, even Riku, thought his brother dead Sora knew better. Roxas wouldn't die. Not without Sora there. They were brothers, meant to be there for each other through everything, even death. If Roxas died Sora would soon follow. Fate couldn't have it any other way. But Roxas had defied fate. He'd forced Sora away. _If I ever find him he's never getting more than two feet form me again._

Even after all this time Sora still hadn't forgiven Roxas. He understood what drove Roxas but disagreed with it. Life without Roxas wasn't complete. Not that Riku wasn't important to him, but Roxas was his brother. Maybe he had many important people in his life that he would do anything to protect but Roxas was Roxas. Sora would trade anything to be with him again and have him as safe and happy as he was. For all that Sora was devoted to protect Riku it tended to be Riku protecting him from the world. One word from him and no one had asked where Riku had found Sora. No one asked Sora questions about his past. At first it was just Riku's orders but Sora worked hard until even the most senior of the guardsmen respected him. He wouldn't need Riku's protection forever. Once Roxas and he were together again he would be able to handle anything. Nothing was too painful with him around.

But he wasn't. That idiot had gotten himself so lost even Zexion couldn't find him.

Deciding Zexion must've cooled down since yesterday Sora began making his way up to his office. At this time of day there was no other place he could be. Always a creature of habit that man was. He needed someone like Sora to shake him up and make him live life a little. Still, you could never really change who you are. Sora was a perfect example of that. Though his year at the Playground was hard and he'd thought he'd lost himself many times, when he finally got away he slowly came back to himself. That wasn't to say there weren't a few nights he didn't have nightmares where he woke up shaking, trying not to cry as his body remembered the pain of being used, but he was mentally sound now. There was no lingering fear of going back to that life.

"Zexion," Sora called through the door as he opened it.

"Sora's here, I'll call you back later for the rest of the details."

"Who was that?" Sora asked as he shut the door behind himself.

Looking annoyed Zexion answered, "Riku."

"And he doesn't want to talk to me? That asshole. How's he doing? Will he be home soon?" Sora plopped himself in the chair across from Zexion's desk and threw his feet up on the desk so he could lean the chair back.

"No, he'd been detained." Zexion glared at Sora's feet but let it go. Instead he took to straightening papers on his desk. "But he'd like you to go to Twilight Town and stay with Demyx for the next few days."

Normally Sora would've argued with that just for the sake of arguing. But he hadn't seen Demyx in a while and it would be something to relieve the boredom. Grinning at Zexion he agreed the trip would be a good idea. "Then I'll make sure you have a car so you can find your way around," Zexion said. Sora knew it was a dismissal but he really didn't want to leave just yet.

"I don't need a car. I'll make Demyx drive me. Or I'll use one of his cars!"

"You and Demyx couldn't find your way out of a paper bag, let alone navigate a whole town."

"Huh? Oh! I was born there. I'll be fine." With Sora's statement Zexion stopped rustling his notes and just looked at Sora. When Zexion clearly wanted him to continue but wouldn't say so Sora said, "I guess I haven't told Riku yet either. But it's not like it's a problem, right? I'm pretty sure I haven't told Axel. I think Kairi knows. I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"Sora." Whoops. Sora had annoyed Zexion again. "Get out of my office."

Grinning widely Sora gave Zexion a half-assed salute before walking to the door. As it shut behind him he heard a soft thunk against it. Laughing, Sora imagined Zexion finally losing his temper and throwing his name plaque against the door. At least he wasn't as bored anymore and was off to Twilight Town.

Roxas was shocked. He'd expected to be beaten or at least hit a few times for failing so miserably already. Instead his master sat contently in his chair eating slices of apple. "Then I guess you must do better today."

Had he not heard anything Roxas had said? Axel had flat out refused Roxas the night before, insisting on talking all night. When he'd finally fallen asleep it was only from exhaustion. But even then he'd fallen asleep on Roxas and kept him up all night. Roxas hated sleeping in the same bed as someone. Whenever his master actually wanted him throughout the night he would stay up all night amusing himself with other fates that could have been his. Last night he'd been too preoccupied trying to get Axel off of him. Damn, even in his sleep the man was strong. His body refused to let Roxas go for long enough for Roxas to slip away. Then when he'd woken up he'd given Roxas a happy, sleepy smile and thanked him for spending the night with him.

"I shall my lord. I just..." Did he say what he felt? He knew it wouldn't be received well but... The sultan wouldn't actually cut out his tongue for questioning him, right? "I'd prefer to not sleep with him. I will if that is still your desire, but my body is for you, my master."

"And as your master that is my will." Roxas' fists clenched into tight balls against his knees. Couldn't the sultan continued to be a selfish brat just this once? "You seem upset, Ragheb."

Straightening and forcing his hands to relax Roxas looked up at the sultan. "Forgive me for appearing that way, master. But I don't want my body touched by him."

One of the sultan's feet came to rest on Roxas' shoulder. Lifting his hands from his knees Roxas began to massage the offered leg and foot. For a long time the sultan let him continue as such. Finally he said, "This is my will, Ragheb. I must see you prove your loyalty to me by cutting any ties you had with that old life of yours."

"Yes, master."

"Now go. I hope for better news tomorrow."

"Of course, master." Gently placing the sultan's foot back on the ground Roxas stood up and bowed to his master before leaving his presence.

Anger coursed through his veins. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with Axel when Axel refused to actually be intimate? Sure they talked but that wasn't the same. Fuming he made his way back to Axel's room where the man was enjoying a light breakfast brought to him by the servants of the palace. Looking up as Roxas entered Axel noticed the stoic face but the burning eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Finish eating." Roxas' tone made it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

_That bastard..._

"Sora!" Sora ran up to hug Demyx who was waiting for him at the airport. The flight was short but Sora already was itching to stretch his legs. "I'm surprised you're here to visit already!"

"Riku wanted me to get out of the castle. He'll probably be gone for a while this time and heard about the tricks I've been playing on Zexion." Sora threw his arms up behind his head with a laugh.

"Haven't you learned to stop annoying our silver haired friend yet?"

"No. He's too uptight. I just wanted something to do."

Shaking his head Demyx led Sora to the car waiting for them. Catching up was easy, Sora had been to visit only a few months ago and nothing much had happened for him. Demyx was proud to tell him of Axel's election as mayor and his own new job. When he started to tell Sora about his and Larxene's relationship Sora jut shook his head. Demyx really was insane for falling for her. She'd rip his heart out one day and laugh and he bled to death at her feet.

"So where should we go first?" Demyx asked as rolled down a window. "It's really nice today."

"There's the huge clock tower Roxas and I used to climb up when we were kids. We should go there."

Something was wrong. Demyx's easy smile seemed forced for a second. Was he remembering Roxas too? "Sure thing kid," he said, and the smile was easy again.

"Stop calling me kid."

The dry air of Agraba felt good against Roxas' skin. The breeze ruffled his hair and swept his sleeveless jacket around him. Long ago he'd quit caring about the looks and whispered conversations that followed him whenever he went to the market. Dressed in all black it was clear who and what he was. But it was because of what he was every merchant kept their doors open for him and let him buy anything with his master's credit. Seeing a fresh fruit stand Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and led him to it. Buying two apple Roxas handed one to the red head before continuing his tour of the merchant's wears.

The was the first time Axel had seen him so lively. Even when he'd first met Roxas as a kid, Roxas was very contained and polite. Here he was in his element; he talked and played with the kids before their mothers hurried them away, scolding them for playing with the king's slave. Whenever that happened Roxas stuck his tongue out at their backs for a second if he thought Axel wasn't watching. Maybe it was childish, but it was so Roxas that Axel smiled.

Seeing something shinny Roxas grabbed Axel's hand again. If he didn't he was afraid he'd lose the red head in the bustle of the market. Dragging him up to a stand Roxas saw a small silver chain link necklace with a crown on it as the only charm. Next to it was a similar necklace but in stead of a crown the charm reminded Roxas of one of the old ninja throwing stars. Buying both he slipped the second one over his head. "Axel," he said to get the man's attention. He held out the first necklace. "Give this to Sora when you go home."

Axel held it up to examine it. It was cool and all but nothing special. But that was what Roxas wanted. "Sure," he said pocketing it.

Fingering his new possession Roxas kept walking. He'd been so short with Axel earlier in the day he felt bad and decided to take him out to the market to show Axel his favorite places. But now Axel was being distant. No matter how hard Roxas tried to be happy and let Axel into his world Axel didn't seem to want to. He seemed content to observe.

Coming across a small cart with studs and rings for piercings Roxas decided to stop and get something new to please his master. He didn't understand why the sultan was acting so strange. Of course Roxas needed to prove his loyalty time and time again but since he had failed he should have been punished. Why wasn't he? Was there something else going on he wasn't aware of?

Laid out in front of him were every color of studs. Rolling his tongue ring around his mouth he debated. "What do you think?" Roxas asked Axel, not taking his eyes off of the merchandise.

"Tch. Honestly?" When Roxas nodded Axel looked away. "I liked you better without all of the piercings."

Roxas caught the bottom part of the piercing in his mouth between his teeth. Raising a hand he twisted the hoop in his left ear. Axel wanted him back to the kid he was before. He didn't want Ragheb, who Roxas had become. What was it about this new Roxas that Axel disliked? These piercings were a part of him now and even for Axel he couldn't get rid of them.

Fisting his hands Roxas trusted Axel would follow him. This was getting him nowhere! He should just take Axel back to the palace, fuck him, then tell his master he did what needed to be done. Roxas didn't like the feeling in his stomach making him wish he could take out the jewelry that decorated his body to make Axel happy. That wasn't an option and all of him needed to realize it. But why did it make him so upset that Axel didn't want him? Wishing for an answer Roxas got an idea. Surging ahead through the crowd he heard Axel call for him. _He'll catch up_, Roxas told himself as he made his way down one street then the next. When he came to the fountain in the main square of town Roxas undid one of the piercings in his right ear. He had many other gold hoops, this one wouldn't be missed. Wishing on the gold ring he tossed it into the fountain. He didn't actually believe anything would happen but wishing was harmless.

"Roxas!"

Smiling back over his should he saw Axel running. "Come make a wish!" As he waited for Axel to come over to where Roxas was standing he took the hoop out of his left ear. "Here," he said offering it to Axel. "It's not a coin, but it's gold like one."

Laughing Axel took it from him. For a second he stood still, making his wish, before he threw it across to the other side of the fountain.

Happily, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand again and led him back to the palace. "You're a strange kid, Roxas."

"I'm not a kid," Roxas corrected.

_Wasn't he my friend? If not friend then at least on the same team?_

From the top of the clock tower Sora felt like he was on the top of the world. The wind ruffled his hair and pulled at his clothes. Looking down from his seat Sora could see the whole town. The horrible urge to jump, not to kill himself but to just experience the feeling of falling freely, came over him. Leaning back Sora tried not to listen to the urge. Of course he wouldn't jump, but wasn't ultimate freedom in doing something so dangerously reckless and then surviving? Instead of throwing himself off the building he threw a coin. Watching is fall and so quickly become so small he couldn't see it was strangely peaceful. It was like he was throwing a coin into a well. Except the only thing he could wish for was to see Roxas again; safe and happy.

Or if he couldn't have that could he at least have Riku back? He missed his lover. Or were they something more? For all the sex they had it seemed like they might as well be boyfriends. They did share the same bed after all, and according to Riku not even Kairi had been allowed that.

Riku had been so patient with him during that first year. Sora knew he'd been difficult at the best of times, constantly demanding more be done to find Roxas. Every time he'd cried when each lead turned out to be useless Riku was there telling him it'd be okay and how they'd eventually find him. Even when Sora could see it in Riku's eyes that he didn't honestly believe they'd find Roxas he'd still done everything to help Sora. And when Riku first started hinting he wanted something more... Well, for a long time Sora hadn't been willing to touch anyone in that way. Even the thought of it disgusted him. Every experience he'd ever had with sex, even his first time, was just used to humiliate him and break his spirit. But like a man trying to tame a skittish animal Riku had waited patiently, coming back everyday for just a kiss or a hug, until Sora was so frustrated he could've screamed. It was almost worse than the drugs he used to take just to get through each night. He wanted Riku so badly he'd finally tried jumping him. Even then Riku stopped him until Riku was sure Sora really knew what he wanted and with who. For almost a month Riku had backed off entirely, introducing to every female of every age to make sure Sora wasn't just confused. But that was just Riku. Even if it pissed Sora off he was always trying to look out for his best interests.

_ "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sora exploded the second Riku walked into his room. Sora had been waiting there for almost an hour waiting for Riku to finish his meeting to confront him. For weeks now Riku had been politely introducing him to all of his female friends and asking them to introduce Sora to their friends. At first Sora had thought it was wise and went along with it but none of them were right. He didn't like their soft bodies and softer personalities. After a while he just found himself comparing them to Riku. But Riku hadn't even kissed him in weeks! "Have you suddenly decided you're tired of me too?"_

_ "Too?" Riku asked, shocked by the outburst. _

_ "You're just like everyone else! You get tired of people and move on to someone else more exciting. Who is it?" Sora tried not to cry. He didn't understand it but the thought of Riku with someone else hurt. He finally understood why Kairi had been awkward around him for a while after Riku had ended things with her. "Who the hell do I have to compete with to get you to notice me?" _

_ "Notice you?" Riku laughed. That bastard just laughed! _

_"Fuck you, Riku. If you don't want me then just say it already!"_

_ "That's not it! Calm down." Riku held up his hands placatingly. "There's no one else."_

_ "Then why are you trying so hard to set me up with someone else? You..." Sora tried not to touch his lips as he remembered the purely electric feeling of kissing Riku. It was like a heady drug that set Sora's body on fire. Even worse, as consumed as those kisses made him he could still remember every detail of every kiss. "You don't come and find me anymore. There haven't been anymore kisses. You don't ask me to come just sit with you. You barely spend time with me at all. What did I do to make you hate me?" _

_ "Sora." Riku's voice was soft, like it had been in those first few days when it was only them, no worrying Kairi in sight. Sora had never needed the coddling but it had been nice. But when he had recovered Riku understood he needed something else to get his mind off of everything. Riku understood Sora's need to move. So why did someone who understood him so well not understand this? "I don't hate you. I just... I don't want to take advantage of you." _

Simple as that everything between them had changed. All it had taken was Sora putting himself out there. Riku had accepted him, damage and all. Even if they didn't actually do anything that night a barrier had been broken. Ever since they'd barely been separated. It disgusted Sora how pathetic it seemed at times, how he needed Riku to feel completely safe. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Riku was that one special person to him. He'd patiently waited until Sora had come to him. He'd not only won Sora's body but his heart as well.

Remembering a book his mother had read to him and Roxas as a child Sora smiled. _"You must be very patient," replied the fox. "First you will sit down at a little distance from me- like that- in the grass. I shall look at you out of the corner of my eye, and you will say nothing. Words are the source of misunderstandings. But you will sit a little closer to me, every day..."_ It was a child's book, _The Little Prince_, but it held an important lesson. And just like the Little Prince had tamed the fox, Riku, Sora's own prince, had tamed him.

"I've got ice cream!" said a smiling Demyx as he walked over to where Sora sat.

"Demyx, I love Riku."

Demyx gave him a weird look. "So? I could've guessed that."

Taking the offered ice cream Sora smiled. Sea Salt. What he'd been eating when he'd first met Demyx, Riku and everyone else. "Hey Demyx? Do you think Roxas will ever fall in love?"

There it was again, the hesitation in the smile. "Of course. I mean, if he hasn't already he will one day."

Taking a lick of his ice cream Sora shot Demyx a side glance. "Demyx, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! You know me, I couldn't keep a secret if my life depended on it!"

"Demyx?"

His heart was in his stomach. Fuck, it was worse than that. He felt so sick. That bastard... he thought as he shut the door as silently as he had opened it. _Wasn't he my friend? If not friend then at least on the same team? _He wanted to slam his fist into something, anything, anyone, to make this all go away. Everything made sense; this wasn't about the sultan wanting to hurt someone for daring to want what was his without his permission. This was all that bastard Marluxia's plan. Roxas had been so thoughoughly outsmarted he couldn't stand it.

Knowing what he had to do he ran to Axel's room. Bursting through the door he ran right up to Axel and pushed him hard enough to make him fall. "What the hell is wrong with you? Am I not good enough for you?" He knew it was wrong but Axel was the only one he could take his anger out on.

"What's with this all of the sudden?"

"If you want me why can't you stand to take me? I'm I not good enough?" Roxas felt the scared tears forming. He couldn't lose. Not now. "I hate this... If you want me then do something about it already!"

"Roxas..." That tone seemed to make everything worse. Axel was trying to comfort him. He was trying to lure him in with gentleness and patience._ I don't have time for this! _"I can't do that. That would just like taking advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage if it's what I want." Fists clenched he could help the few tears the rolled down his cheeks. "What do I have to do to get that through your head? I want you, isn't that enough?"

"Come here." It wasn't a request but an order. As Roxas reached him Axel used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Roxas' cheeks before he leaned down to kiss him gently. Not satisfied Roxas broke through the barrier of Axel's lips with his tongue. He felt Axel recoil from the feel of his piercing but he didn't fully pull away. The more they kissed the more Axel got used to the sensation of that small piercing. Soon he could only concentrate on the way Roxas tasted of fruit and how their tongues seemed to complement each other. "Is this really what you want?" he whispered against Roxas lips.

"Yes." The tears slowly came to a stop. Axel didn't taste like the smoke that used to hang on his breath. It was just another clue as to how much everything had changed.

Slowly maneuvering Axel to the bed Roxas let his knees hit the back and pulled Axel down on top of him. As they continued making out Roxas grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Running his hands up Axel's chest he felt the contours of each muscle and memorized the sensation of having such a solid body above his. Running his fingers so gently down Axel's back they were barely touching he felt Axel shiver. Up and down he went until his hands found Axel's butt of their own accord. Pulling him against his body Roxas lifted his hips to grind them into Axel's. He could feel the beginnings of a hard on forming. Keeping one hand firmly against Axel's ass, Roxas brought his other one back up his back then down over his shoulder to find one of Axel's nipples. Gently he toyed with it. The way he felt Axel tense was delicious. He was so sensitive all over. A world of possibilities opened up for Roxas to explore. But he'd experiment later.

With a skill that surprised Axel, Roxas flipped them over so quickly and efficiently that their kiss was never broken and they ended up completely on the bed. Finally removing his lips from Axel's he kissed the man's jaw line from ear to ear. Reaching the other side he ran his tongue up to trace the man's ear. Running it along the outer shell he breath softly into his ear. Tracing the inner most part of it he let his tongue dip inside of it for just a second before he continued teasing Axel's ear. The small gasps that came form Axel were like a quiet urging for more. Moving one of his hand to Axel's dick Roxas was pleased to find it hard. In his hand it felt just as big as he remembered. Squeezing it gently he began to work Axel through his pants.

Roxas gasped as Axel tweaked his nipple ring. Shit, it felt good. Never before had he received any pleasure from it. It was only ever used in his punishments. The gentle way Axel moved his fingers around it was driving Roxas crazy. His own member was hard and throbbing. Who knew something like that could turn Roxas on so much? Biting his lip he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. He hadn't actually wanted someone this badly since... Well, ever. Never had he actually wanted sex. Sharing his body was something expected of him. This was completely different. So lost in the delicious pleasure coursing through him he wanted Axel like he wanted water when thirsty or food when hungry. It was no longer just something done between people, it was a necessity of life.

Moving down to kiss Axel's collar bone he sucked gently until a small purple mark formed. If only for this moment Axel was his and he'd have the mark to prove it. Moving lower again he kissed his way down until he was at the hem of Axel's pants. Carefully he slipped his tongue underneath the band of the man's boxers to trace the skin before he started lowering pants and boxers at the same time. As all of Axel was revealed Roxas sucked in his breath. Axel was _bigger _than he remembered. An errant thought of how Roxas was going to be able to fit all of that in his crossed his mind but he put it aside; he'd taken longer and wider before.

Carefully Roxas wrapped his lips around Axel and took half of him in his mouth using his hand to stroke the other half. Using the stud in his tongue Roxas rubbed where the head met the rest of Axel's dick. Pressing right against the vein he felt Axel buck his hips. Caught off guard Roxas forced himself to swallow Axel's length as it slid down his throat. Again Axel bucked his hips. Figuring it was a lost cause to just tease Axel Roxas pushed his hips firmly against the bed and started to intentionally deep throat him. Small groans of pleasure turned into moans that signaled Axel was close. Not wanting to end it like that Roxas let go of Axel's dick to shed his own pants as he crawled up Axel's body. Positioning himself atop Axel he took a deep breath. Actually nervous now he glanced down at Axel and was entranced once again by those eyes of his.

Green pools of emerald kindness, they asked once more if he was sure. In response Roxas kept his eyes locked with Axel as he lowered himself down. As the head just barely started making its way past Roxas' entrance he gasped and shut his eyes. Axel wasn't nearly as small as his master. He should've prepared himself for this. Placing his hands on Axel's chest he continued to lower himself onto Axel until his dick was fully sheathed in Roxas' ass. Of their own accord his muscles contracted, trying to get used to something so large.

Axel threw his head back into the bed. Roxas' tight ass around him was going to be the death of him. But the clear pain on his face kept Axel from moving. The last thing he wanted was to cause Roxas any pain. Patiently he waited until Roxas' body seemed to relax and his eyes opened again. Licking his lips he tried lifting himself slightly and lower himself again. When it barely hurt he tried again. Glancing at Axel he saw the restraint of not moving while Roxas got comfortable killing him. Smiling, Roxas pulled himself almost all the way off before pushing himself back down. Axel's moan echoed through the room. Pleased Roxas continued to ride him, smile broadening as Axel's hands came up to rest on his hips and guide him. When they pulled him downwards Roxas cried out in pleasure. There was that spot. With Axel's help Roxas fell and rose over that spot each time he moved on Axel. He tried to hold on to his senses as long as he could but it was too much. Crying out Roxas came all of Axel's stomach. Clenching and bucking his hips he rode out his orgasm. Watching the pleasure on Roxas' face finally pushed Axel's self-control over the edge. Shoving himself as deep as he could in Roxas he let his climax sweep through his senses.

Feeling Axel's release Roxas collapsed on top of him. Only once before had Roxas actually cum from pleasure without the need of drugs. The ringing in his ears, the absolute satisfaction that he had melted him from the inside out. Tilting his head up he looked into those concerned emerald pools. "Thank you." The breathless tone of his voice surprised him but he accepted that as natural.

Slipping himself out of Roxas Axel grinned. "Don't say thank you. I didn't do much."

_But you've done everything_, Roxas wanted to say, but couldn't. Remembering what had sent him running to Axel in the first place Roxas hid his face against Axel's chest until he was sure he was under control again. Pushing himself away from Axel he laughed. "I should probably go clean up." Even though Axel agreed he wouldn't deny he liked the sight of his cum slowly dripping from Roxas' ass. "And you should too."

"I guess so," Axel replied as he looked at his own body coated in Roxas' cum. "Will you come back later?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to cum, but I'll be back." Axel's laugh was silenced with a searing kiss that left him quiet until Roxas had shut the door behind him.

Standing in the hallway, putting on his pants, Roxas let the smile fall from his face. With a purposeful stride he didn't return to his own room, but instead headed straight for his master's. Knocking this time he waited until he was allowed entrance. Pushing the door open Roxas couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at the bed before he gave his master his full attention. "I've done it."

The sultan looked up from his chair where he was reading an erotica book. "You seem upset. Have my orders displeased you Ragheb?"

"No master. I just..." Roxas felt the anger and betrayal flooding back. Dropping to his knees he bowed his head. "Master, I know it is not my place to speak freely but I want to be yours and only yours. I want to be the only one you want. Forgive me for being selfish, my dearest master, but I want to be the only one who gives you everything you desire." _Me, not Marluxia. _

"You speak very freely without permission." The threatening tone in the sultan's voice scared Roxas but not as much as the alternative.

Pressing his head to the ground Roxas tried not to scream in frustration. "I willingly accept any punishment you deem appropriate for my outspokenness, master. But-" _Knowing Marluxia is in my place in your bed because you've sent me to someone else scares me. _Roxas had had every intention of approaching his master earlier and telling him Axel would not have him but when he saw Marluxia slowly regaining his place as the sultan's favored slave everything changed. The was no life for him outside of this place. No matter how badly he had to hurt anyone he wouldn't lose his place as the sultan's favorite. To do so would mean his life would become the living hell he'd worked so hard to escape. He couldn't go back to his cell and being used by everyone then tossed aside. As favored he had only his master to please and those he deemed worthy. He'd given up too much of his soul to lose now.

"Approach me Ragheb." Slowly rising to his feet Roxas kept his gaze down. In front of his master he dropped to his knees again. One of the sultan's plump hands caressed his face roughly. "Please me and you shall never worry again."

"Master..." Tears of relief escaped Roxas. This man was his only salvation and so long as Roxas could please him he was safe. Resting his head against the sultan's leg like a dog he felt the last traces of his humanity slip away.

So this was totally not how this chapter was originally going to go. Like, I started writing and when I realized the chapter was over I was really confused as to how it ended like this. I like it, but I'm trying to figure out where my mind went for parts of it...

And I know there was a lot of similar stuff going on for the brothers but I tried to show just how similar they were, even with everything different in their lives and yet how differently they handle things. For all that Sora and Roxas are similar in the game they are completely different people.

Lastly, I'm going to be super busy for the next day or so, so a new chapter wont be up until monday. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise things will go back to normal and I'll be posting everyday again come monday!


	9. Mr Saxobeat

~Playground~

~Chapter 8: Mr. Saxobeat~

Wahhhh! I never actually thought I'd get this far! Thank you to everyone who's supported me! It's only thanks to all of you I've made it this far! Thank you so very much!

Did anyone else have the problem of not being able to see story traffic for all of Thurs-Sunday? Hhhmmmmm… You know, it is super nice logging on and seeing your story get a 100+ hits in a day…. But it's fixed now! And I'm back to writing!

"Raja, I'm lost. I don't know what to do to make Axel want me more. I feel like only time will do that but I don't have time." The tiger just looked at Roxas with those big mournful eyes of his. He, out of everyone in Agraba, seemed to understand the pure torment Roxas felt. Then again, they'd become close while Roxas spent time in the cell right outside the door. Roxas knew Raja would never intentionally hurt him, though he was still wary of the large cat whenever it was denied food. 'Marluxia is always summoned to our master's bed. I can't lose to him. I can't live like I used to. I hate having my body used by everyone for their own pleasure. At least our master is fair. The only time he's ever hurt me was my own fault."

Fingering the hoop in his left ear Roxas thought of all the times he'd been punished. Each time he was told his folly before he was punished and he made sure it never happened again. Speaking out of turn got him the tongue piercing. The ring in his nipple was so his master didn't have to touch him in his cell but could still effectively hold him still as he was whipped. Whippings normally came from directly disobeying an order or forgetting to ask his master first. The burns on his arms were from attempting to steal. All were fair and just and Roxas' fault entirely. "It's only been three nights that Axel has been here and I know if I had all the time in the world I could even make him love me. But I just don't have the time. Riku had hinted yesterday that Axel hadn't given up on freeing me from this place but what is there for me? My life is here and nothing will change that. I don't want it to change. I like being here with you." _And there is no place for me in Axel's world._ For all he wanted to see Sora again the price was too high. "Our master is my life."

The complete devotion he had to his master was overwhelming. For all he lied to keep the sultan happy he knew where his loyalties lay. If there was anything similar to what he felt it must be love. Wasn't love when you'd do anything to see them happy? Wasn't it forsaking everyone else for that one person? Love was thinking about them in whatever you did. Surely the only thing Roxas could feel was love for his master. The sultan even held a soft spot in Roxas' heart. He was the one who'd saved Roxas after all. For all Axel said he'd tried to find him, he hadn't. But the sultan had been fair and Roxas knew exactly what was expected of him. He'd taken Roxas from the Playground and kept him healthy. He'd clothed Roxas and made sure he'd never wanted for anything. Of course he loved his master. Nothing else could describe his feelings.

"I just don't know how to please him. Will he be upset I was used by someone else? What if he can't stand to touch me after this? I don't think I'll be able to stand it Raja. The thought of being separated from him hurts worse than being separated from Sora again. And he needs me. Even Marluxia doesn't know his body as I do. I've been over every inch of it. If given the materials I'm sure I could recreate his image perfectly." Those fingers that clawed at him were plump from being well fed as was his large stomach. Lips that were pressed against Roxas' were always wet with water or fruit. Nothing was a mystery to Roxas when it came to his master; except his thoughts.

Hearing Raja growl Roxas quickly removed the hand that had been resting against him. When the tiger made no move to attack him Roxas strained his ears to hear what the tiger did. He thought he could hear shouting from upstairs. But who was stupid enough to be causing such a commotion in the palace? "I'll go find out what's happened," Roxas said as he stood. He'd take care of the problem before his master was troubled by it. It was the least he could do for the one he loved.

If looks could kill Demyx would be a smoldering pile of ash in his seat. Sora was more furious than words could describe. Not only had the people he considered friends tried to keep him from Roxas, but the one person he trusted most had been the one to orchestrate everything. While he had been cold to the point of being downright rude to everyone he was going to kill Riku once he saw him. Not just kill, but rip him limb from limb and shit on his body as his final breaths left his lips. How dare Riku try to keep this from him?

As soon as he'd worked the truth from Demyx he'd been ready to fly out and find Roxas in Agraba. Though he had full access to the royal treasury of Hallow Bastion he also had his own money and that was what he was going to use. He didn't want anything from Riku. But Demyx had delayed him. If he was going to Agraba why not get everyone to come along for the ride? Alone each of them was powerful in their own right but put together they were nearly unstoppable. So Sora had waited a night to get Larxene and Kairi to agree. But then they couldn't leave without letting Zexion know so he'd waited a second night to have Zexion fly in. The second the silver haired man was off one plane Sora was rushing him onto another; no more delays. And even Larxene had put up only a token amount of resistance when faced with Sora's fury. He may have recovered from his short time in the Playground but some dormant part of him was still twisted just enough to really be ready to hurt anyone who stood between him and Roxas; even Riku.

Putting his head between his legs Sora felt the pain of finding out Riku was deceiving him all over again. Riku had taken so much time winning Sora over slowly and had used just as much time trying to help Sora find Roxas. He knew better than anyone just how important Sora's brother was to him.

_"Riku, what will happen if we find Roxas?" _

_ Riku looked up at Sora from the book he had been reading. Sora had been cleaning his weapons for the past hour or so. "What do you mean?" _

_ "I mean, will he live here? Or will I have to leave? If we find him I can't leave him again." Sora saw the reflection of his eyes in one of his swords. Though it was only used for decoration he made sure it was always in the best condition. His eyes were so clear and blue. They looked exactly like Roxas'. It was like a physical representation of their bond._

_ Roxas barely noticed Riku had moved until his face was being tilted upwards. "I've told you this a million times, we'll find him and I'll make sure he's safe. If that means he has to stay in the same room as us you so you can be reassured then I'll have a bed moved in here for him." Lips as soft as rose petals pressed against Sora's. The truth of his words was conveyed through that simple contact. "I'll do anything for you so you never have to feel that way again."_

_ "You'll protect him?"_

_ "Anything to make you happy." Those lips were addictive. Sora almost forgot what he was saying as Riku kissed him again. _

And now that Sora had realized just how important Riku was to him he wanted to kill him. He'd said he'd do anything to make him happy and protect him. Did he think this was protecting Sora? It wasn't like he was some helpless child anymore. He could do just as much as Riku could if the fact that Riku was royalty was ignored. He could take care of himself and Roxas!

"Sora?" Kairi's timid voice came from the seat behind him.

Slamming his fist into the seat in front of him he heard Zexion's shout of anger. "What?" he snapped at the violet eyed girl. Kairi had been there with him right after Roxas had saved him from the Playground. She'd sat by him and took care of him. When Sora had started finding himself attracted to Riku and he'd returned those feelings she'd stepped aside and happily watched their relationship bloom without holding a grudge. She was one of his best friends; he called her a few times a week just to make sure she was okay and no one had hurt her in any way. He'd flown out to beat the shit out of a guy just because he'd cheated on her. Now he hated the compassion in those eyes telling him she understood his anger. What the hell did she know? Had she ever been so close to someone she could read their mind? Did she have an emptiness in her that was made wider every single time it turned out the person she was looking for was still missing? Was she feeling utterly betrayed?

"We're almost there," she whispered. "Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"Like he has a single clue," Zexion said from in front of him. He didn't even bother looking around. "He's just going to charge in head first and figure out the trouble he's caused later."

Demyx leaned over the arm of his seat to be closer to the conversation. "But that's why we've got to love our Sora, isn't it?" he asked with a smile. For everything that was going on he seemed surprisingly calm. "Besides, isn't that why we're all going? To make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid?"

"We wouldn't have to go if you could keep your mouth shut," Larxene snapped from behind Demyx. She kept he glare fixed out the window. "Learn to lie or something so we don't have to clean up _your_ mistakes."

"You all know I can't keep a secret," her lover said. "It'd have been better to leave him in Radiant Garden if you wanted that. Zexion is a sneaky bastard, even with Riku calling to give him updates he would've been able to keep it from him."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. They'd all known... What great friends they were. "I'll figure it out and get Roxas out of there." _Then we'll go away from all of them so we don't have to deal with this shit ever again._

The group kept their silence for the rest of the plane ride and the drive to the sultan's palace in Agraba. Maybe they were finally starting to feel bad, more likely they just didn't want to deal with his outbursts. Even when he went right up to the front door and pushed through no one said anything to stop him. A few guards shouted warnings at him but he ignored them all. Charging through the palace he quickly found Riku sitting in a chair next to a fat man dressed in jewelry of all sorts and being fanned by a man with pink hair. "Riku!" he yelled as he ran up to them.

"Sora?" Riku barely had time to turn around before Sora tackled him out of his chair. He got in a few solid punches before he was pulled off. Struggling he started swearing and cursing Riku. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Who is this Riku?" the fat man demanded. "Guards! Restrain him!"

The order was a bit late. Sora's arm was already being twisted behind his back painfully. "Your highness," Riku said quickly turning to the sultan, "this is my lover, Sora. Though what he is doing here again is beyond me."

"Riku you bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think just because you're some damned prince you can decided what you're going to tell me? Let me see Roxas!"

"Roxas?" the sultan questioned looking from Sora to Riku in mild confusion. "Does he mean my Ragheb?"

"His name is Roxas! Where the hell is Roxas? Let me see my damned shit head of a –"

"Shut up Sora!" Sora froze as he heard a voice that sounded like Roxas'. But it was deeper. Frantically looking around he saw someone who looked just like his brother but... different. He knew it was Roxas; there was no mistaking the color his eyes. But they were no longer Sora's eyes. There was no life in them; no less than that, there was no soul at all. It was like looking into his reflection in murky water. There was none of the brotherly affection or any trace of the bond they shared.

"Roxas..." Sora wanted to cry with relief. His brother was really safe. Even if he seemed dead he would surely recover once they got him away from this place. Feeling the grip on his arms loosen just a bit he tugged himself free and ran to Roxas. He didn't know what he was expecting; maybe a warm embrace or even to be held at arm's length and looked over. It had been three years. Sora knew he'd changed in appearance even if it wasn't as drastic as Roxas. But nowhere in him did he expect to have Roxas' fist connect with his cheek.

"How dare you interrupt my master and his business?" Those blank eyes were filled with absolute disgust.

Feeling all of his anger of the past days boil in him Sora redirected his anger at his brother. With an incoherent shout Sora threw a punch at Roxas. Not expecting Roxas to have had any experience in fighting he was shocked when Roxas moved just far enough to dodge his punch and grab his arm. Twisting it behind his back Roxas pushed him to the ground and kept him there with a knee in his back. "Those who interrupt my master have no right to be in his presence." As the knee pushed painfully into his back Sora grunted. So immersed in his anger he barely caught Roxas' whispered words, "My master must _not_ find out we are brothers, understand?"

Instead of replying Sora used his free arm to push himself over and kick Roxas to the ground. Straddling Roxas he got in one good punch before he was pulled off again. "Dammit Sora," Demyx's voice yelled in his ear. "Control yourself!"

"Seriously Sora, this is not how you go enter another kingdom." Zexion was surprisingly strong for never doing anything but sit at his desk.

Guards with swords they seemed to know how to use them surrounded Sora and those holding him. "Throw them in the cells!" came the sultan's furious voice. Though Sora still struggled it was nothing but a token resistance. As he was taken past Riku Sora felt a sadistic satisfaction; the mingling fury and shock was clearly ripping apart Riku's self control. _Good._ "Ragheb? Take Ragheb to his room. Care to explain this, prince?"

"I cannot say I have any idea as to what's going on..." were the last words Sora heard before he was forced down stairs and shoved into a cold dark cell. Bars locked behind him he dropped to the ground. With the bare lighting from torches Sora felt like the sadness in his heart was taking over all of him. Demyx's and Larxene's angry shouts were suitable background music to the beating of his own heart. Kairi's murmured words with Zexion were like a white noise he could fall asleep to. Who cared what they said or thought? Roxas was really alive. Maybe he wasn't the Roxas he knew anymore but he was still Roxas deep down. _"My master must not find out we are brothers, understand?" _That was all Sora needed to know Roxas wasn't completely gone. He was still in there trying to look out for Sora. Holding onto the knowledge that Roxas wasn't completely lost Sora began thinking of a way out for both of them.

Axel rubbed his head to try to stop the oncoming headache. What a mess. When he'd heard yelling he'd run out from his room to watch the train wreck exploding below him. Where Sora came from was beyond Axel, but he was completely sure this was the biggest disaster he'd ever seen. Not only was Sora flying completely off the handle, but he was doing it in a place where the ruler would probably want him killed. If this caused some giant international problem Axel was going to kill the kid.

He'd watched Roxas be escorted away but didn't go to him. As much as he wanted to comfort Roxas over Sora showing up and trying to beat the shit out of him he didn't. He needed to make sure the others who had been taken away were okay first. He knew Roxas would be able to look after himself. Waiting until Riku had left the sultan's presence Axel went to wait for him at the top of the stairs. "Does anyone want to fill me in on what happened?" he asked sourly.

"If I knew anything then I wouldn't be in this position," Riku said. His face was clouded with frustration. "How did Sora find out?"

"From the looks of it Demyx must've told him. Why else would everyone be here?"

Damn. He knew he shouldn't have told Demyx about what was going on. But he had to tell his assistant something so he could hold off everyone who'd be demanding to see Axel. Being so new to his office this whole situation was putting him in a difficult position. But while he'd first thought of leaving Roxas here to go back to his life he couldn't anymore. He'd forgotten what Roxas was like. Though it was kept locked away Axel still caught flashes of that radiant personality that kept Axel entranced. Watching Roxas move was like watching a dancer move. The elegance of his every movement was meant to seduce. But when caught off guard he had the cute awkwardness of a child. One second he could be harsh and cold, the next warm and welcoming. The enigma that was Roxas was once again drawing Axel in and he had no desire to fight the pull.

"Can you get them out of trouble?" Axel asked. "I can try to take care of them if I can talk to them." Riku seemed to think over this for a second before nodding. "Will you be able to take care of Sora?"

Axel knew it was asking a lot. Sora seemed really upset with Riku and if he was he probably wouldn't want to listen to Riku. And if Riku had to pull rank on Sora to get him to stop being a nuisance... Well, Axel was seriously worried for them. He knew Riku was in love with Sora; it impaired his judgment when it came to the brunette. But he'd have to trust Riku could figure it out. If he couldn't they'd have no chance of avoiding conflict and getting Roxas out. "I'll take care of that problem," Riku said firmly. The doubt must've shown in Axel's eyes. "Go wait for me to consult with the sultan. I'll let you know what the situation is when I know more."

Everything that needed to be said done with Riku turned away and went to go try to find the sultan who had disappeared after the commotion. Trusting Riku to get the job done Axel returned to his room. For a long time he paced back and forth. When that got boring he began punching his pillows hoping it would relieve his stress. Of course it didn't, pillows weren't what he wanted to hit.

_Maybe we should've told the kid_, Axel thought gloomily as he sat down and put his head in his hands. _Then we could've controlled when this happened_. But Riku had said it was best to not tell him. He'd said the worry would kill Sora as each day passed that he wasn't allowed to come see Roxas. Then he'd come here and make a scene and draw the sultan's attention to Roxas more. But wasn't that exactly what happened? They couldn't blame Sora, as much as Axel wanted to. This was all of their faults for trying to protect him. Sora was no longer the lost kid who couldn't function without his brother. He was making a name for himself and wasn't one to let others decide for him anymore. He was stronger than they gave him credit for.

A polite knock came from the door just as the sun was beginning to set. Going to open it Axel was surprised to see Demyx, Larxene, Zexion and Kairi there with a small army of guards waiting behind them. Where was Riku? Nodding at his friends he stood aside for them to enter. Job of escorting the trouble makers done, the guards turned and left. Shutting the door Axel just waited for someone to say something.

"Whew. Those guards are pretty harsh, aren't they?" Demyx said as he threw himself onto Axel's bed. Making himself comfy he acted like they hadn't just created an international disaster.

"They're doing their job of making sure trouble makers like you don't cause problems here in Agraba," Axel said with a glare. Everyone was making themselves comfy in his room. Zexion was examining the layout of the room as Larxene stood by the window and Kairi sat herself in a chair. None of them seemed really fussed by what they'd just let happen. "Anyone want to tell me why all of you are here?"

"Well," Kairi began, "Sora found out from Demyx Roxas was here. He was all for jumping on the first plane out here but we convinced him to wait until we could all come."

"Better all of us are here to face this with you guys than just sending Sora along," Zexion added. "Riku would've been unable to finish his trade business with the sultan if Sora was here causing a fuss."

"Didn't he just cause a fuss?" Axel was seriously confused by their logic. If they were here to keep Sora in line what had they been doing before?

"Yes, but all of us are here," Kairi said as if Axel was being stupid and missing something very important.

When Axel couldn't figure out what Kairi meant Larxene stamped her foot in annoyance. "Stop being dense. You've got a real life back home and can't keep playing the hero. We're here to end this quickly."

"How does all of you coming here end things quickly?"

"We're your backup," Demyx said with a grin.

Axel sighed. "Some back up you guys are. Riku's going to age ten years trying to figure this out."

"Don't you get it, dick head?" Larxene snarled. Clearly Axel was missing something they all seemed to know and think was obvious. "Who cares if it's some sultan we're dealing with. There's no way he'll be able to deal with all of us here."

For the first time in years Axel really considered who his friends were. As bitchy as Larxene was she was descended from old money that still had a position of power over in Hallow Bastion. Hell, her uncle was the current Prime Minister there. Demyx's family had been involved in background of politics for generations. Only recently had his mother married into the family of the current president. Kairi's family consisted of women who were actresses or singers, all of whom were famous and adored by the public and men who were famous directors and actors themselves. Zexion was more than just Riku's friend and assistant. He was the one who kept track of all of Radiant Garden's finances. He was one of the king's personal advisors and had the authority to request the whole army of Radiant Garden mobilized and sent into combat within hours. Yeah, each was powerful in their own right but put together and held as hostages in a foreign country...

Axel couldn't help it; he laughed. It was a hysterical sound that came from complete worry. No, he was no longer worried about getting Roxas out; he was terrified for the sultan. The ruler of Agraba had no idea which families exactly he'd just offended by taking their children hostage. Soon he'd have the whole world banging on his door threatening war. Shit, he had scary friends.

Seeing Riku's shirt lying across the bed Sora resisted the temptation to rip it to shreds. He might've been released from that cell but now he was being kept in what seemed to be Riku's room. Did it have to be Riku's? The fact that it was was keeping his temper on edge. It made him want to see the man just to beat the shit out of him.

As the door slowly opened Roxas lost his temper. "You fucking bastard! Did you really think you could keep me from coming here to find Roxas?"

"It's Ragheb," Roxas said as he shut the door behind him.

_Roxas..._ There he was. But he was so different. The piercings and the clothing were just the icing on the cake. There was nothing friendly in his manner or even a welcome in his eyes. This was nothing like what Sora wanted for their reunion. "You're alive," said Sora lamely.

"As are you for now." God, what had happened to make Roxas so cold? Was this the price he paid for saving Sora? If it was, it was too much. Sora never wanted this for his brother.

"Roxas, I've been searching for you for three years now! And here you are..." Sora wanted to cry. He couldn't believe it. Roxas was alive and actually standing in front of him. "Come home with me."

"I can't do that. No matter how good of _friends_ we were, you are nothing to me now."

Sora tried to ignore the slice of pain that cut through his heart. He couldn't be nothing to him! They were brothers! He wanted to say as much but Roxas looked pointedly at the door. Was someone listening? Remembering Roxas' earlier warning about the sultan not finding out they were brothers Sora tried to take this whole conversation as something that was a lie. Nothing that came from Roxas' lips could be real until they could talk alone without ears listening at doors.

"We were as close as brothers," Sora said slowly. The relief in Roxas' eyes that Sora had understood was palpable. His whole demeanor seemed to warm up. "Why did you do what you did?"

"I was trying to protect my brother," Roxas said. "I knew he'd be safe if I could get him out of the Playground. If I hadn't he would've been sold to my master as well. He was the most important person to me and still is. He is the only one I'd felt close to while there."

"You did it without considering what he'd want."

"Of course I thought about it," Roxas finally snapped with a glare. "But it made sense and he wouldn't have agreed had I told him what I wanted to do."

"Because it was a stupid plan! And now look at you! You're not even fighting anymore!" This Sora could handle. He could deal with Roxas' frustration. It made dealing with his own easier. "What do you have holding you here?"

"I love my master." Sora was floored. There was complete sincerity in Roxas' tone. All of Sora's frustration was wiped clear in the aftermath of the shock. "I know it is hard for you to imagine, but my master is my life. What I feel for him is nothing but the utmost respect and adoration."

Sora couldn't believe it. Roxas was a slave. How had he fallen in love with his master? It was ridiculous. It was like saying he loved Hisa even after everything Hisa had done. But Roxas seemed much worse off. There were faint scares that criss-crossed over his body. Yet he was so convinced about his love. Was the sultan different than Sora had imagined? Was he actually a decent person? Even if he was, Sora wanted Roxas to come back to him so they'd never be separated again. No one deserved to live as a slave, least of all Roxas. Roxas was too kind hearted for this life.

"Then... will you really not come back to me?" Sora tried not to let the pain in his heart show. Roxas had to lie! Nothing he said could be real... But it didn't change the fact it hurt.

"No. I will never leave my master."

This was getting him nowhere. Sora needed to talk to him privately. "So... you're completely devoted. Does that mean there's no hope for me to ever see you again?" Sora desperately hoped Roxas understood what he was really asking. _Will we be able to talk freely sometime?_

"I shall have to ask my master but I shall try to convince him to let me see you once more." _Yes, I'll work on it_.

Sora felt a relief so strong he couldn't even say good bye to Roxas as the blond let himself out. They were still on the same page even after all of these years. They really were twins. So overwhelmed with happiness Sora dropped to the floor where he was and begin sobbing. After everything they'd been through they were still brothers. Roxas really did care about him. As he sobbed over their sick fates the door opened once more. Sora tried to glare at Riku but he couldn't keep it on his face; his joy over knowing Roxas was still in that body somewhere was too powerful. As Riku fell beside Sora to wrap his arms around the brunette Sora turned into Riku's chest and continued to sob. "I hate you," he said through his tears.

"I know." Gently Riku kissed the top of his head. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

Sora just sobbed harder at the admission. "I hate you. I hate you. I really hate you," Sora cried. Sora could understand why Riku didn't want him to see Roxas like that. The lack of spirit in his brother hurt Sora worse than anything. As always, Riku was just trying to protect him. And as upset as Sora was with his prince Sora couldn't help but want to be comforted by him. "I hate that bastard of a sultan. I hate knowing that I'd be just like Roxas if he hadn't done what he did. But look at him..." Sora sobbed harder.

"It's okay for you to hate me right now. I should have told you so you didn't worry."

"Yes, you should've. And I won't forgive you for a long time. And I never will if you send me away." The lack of a response from Riku clearly meant that was exactly what he wanted to do. "I'm not leaving Roxas alone here. He needs someone. He needs _me._"

Riku pulled Sora even closer. "I'll see what I can do. But you can't go around attacking everyone you see. We've been doing what we can to help him. I think... I think if you could bring Roxas' spirit out again I think he would let someone else help him. But he's too lost right now. He doesn't seem to believe there's a life for him outside of these walls."

"No! I can't let that happen..." After everything Roxas had done for him... After everything he sacrificed... He wouldn't let Roxas lose himself completely. He already seemed too close to the edge of it. Anymore and he was sure Roxas wouldn't just lose himself, he'd lose his mind too. "Riku... please, don't let me get to that point. Never leave me, please?" He couldn't end up like Roxas. If he did everything Roxas had worked so hard for would be a waste. Clinging to Riku Sora let all of his emotions spill out like his tears.

Roxas moved slowly. The blood was already making his shirt and pants stick to him uncomfortably and with each movement the scabs that tried to form were being ripped open again. He knew he shouldn't be up and moving around but his room felt too stifling. It was hard to stay somewhere where he'd just had the skin ripped from his back. The thought of going to Sora had to be repeatedly squashed. This was the result of just trying to reassure his brother. Though the sultan hadn't seemed to understand what was unsaid he knew something else was going on. True to form he'd used force to try to get Roxas to tell him what he had really meant. But for Sora he wouldn't. For Sora Roxas grit his teeth and dealt with the pain that now accompanied every step. He would've gone to Axel but he didn't want to see those concerned eyes either. So he went to the only one who'd understand.

Raja looked up as the door opened and he smelled blood. Roxas knew it was a bit more dangerous now that he smelled like dinner but again he noted how he'd rather die by Raja's claws than any other way. Slowly Roxas lowered himself to his knees then to his stomach. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand laying on his back right then. Stretching one hand out through the bars he grasped Raja's paw. Sniffing his hand Raja ignored the trace amounts of blood on it and just looked back at Roxas.

Looking into those deep golden eyes Roxas saw a greater understanding than any human possessed. "Raja, I'm not sure I'll survive my brother being here," Roxas said simply. If this is what happened to his body from just one conversation with his brother he was sure any other contact would leave him bleeding to death on the ground. But how could he not see his brother again? Those two brief instances weren't enough, he needed more. He wanted to look over every inch of Sora's body to assure himself it was real. Deep down Roxas was afraid he'd finally slipped into some sick insanity and was just imagining seeing Sora once again. The thought that Sora was actually here was just too strange.

"He's put me in a difficult situation," Roxas reflected. "If I do what I want to and be friendly towards him then I betray my word to our master. If I continue to do as my master commands I will end up breaking Sora's heart." It was a serious problem. Of course his first loyalty was to his only family just as it had been years ago when Roxas had condemned himself to Agraba for Sora's sake. But wasn't it time for him to look out for himself? The only way Sora would take Roxas home was in a casket if the sultan had his way and Roxas had no intention of dying yet. So then the obvious choice would be to make sure everyone else left and just get life back to normal. Yet, a life without Sora seemed so... bleak. Having been without his brother for so long Roxas hadn't remembered the feeling of safety that he felt whenever Sora was around. He knew Sora would protect him from anything and everything if he could. But he couldn't, not this time. So Roxas would have to do it himself. He'd take any punishment to make his master see that Sora and the others were a problem.

Well, he would if his body could take it. Currently even the idea of walking back up to his room seemed like too much work. The guard had quite efficiently whipped the skin from the back of his neck to his ankles. If the skin wasn't gone from an area it was raised in a welt and coated in blood. The sheets on his bed were also stained from when he'd tried to lay down to sleep through the worst of the pain. It had been a futile hope. The sheets had stuck to him uncomfortably with his every movement. Sleeping like that would've meant his scabs would have been stuck to the sheets and ripped open in the morning for a fresh wave of pain. So he'd bandaged himself up as best he could but the blood continued to soak through and made his clothing cling to him.

Trying to find the energy to force himself back to his feet Roxas thought about just how badly he'd lost everything. He couldn't sleep with Axel like this and he couldn't please his master without doing that. The most he could do would be to win Axel's pity and let the red head comfort him. Strangely, the last thing Roxas wanted was comfort from him. Why would he go to the man who was trying to win Roxas' heart away from his master? The temptation was there of course, and he'd given Axel his body on his master's orders, but he was devoted to his master. He couldn't let Axel's warm smile make him question that or let those green eyes lure him in. To do so would simply be unforgivable.

Yay! I'm back to writing! You'll have to forgive a few more mistakes in spelling and such in this one. I wrote most of it while drunk off my ass and edited it while running on 2 hours of sleep and starving. It's been a long weekend.

But, (for those of you underage like me) underage drinking is bad! I am not encouraging it! I'm merely pointing out that I'm a decent writer when drunk…


	10. I Can't Behave Myself

~Playground~

~Chapter 9: I Can't Behave Myself~

Writing, writing, writing... Writing is going well but I can finally foresee the end of this story. If anyone has any suggestions for what I should start on next I'm welcome to them!

Also, I'm in a bit of a mood… I'm afraid it's making me be super mean to Roxas. I feel kind of bad for doing all of this to him….

Every part of his back seemed on fire. Even the back of his legs hurt as he tried to move them. Pushing himself to his hands and knees Roxas tried to remember exactly why he was lying on the ground outside Raja's cage. Recalling the scene yesterday and his brother's appearance he also remembered why he had fled down here. Looking towards his furry friend Roxas saw Raja's ears twitch just a tiny bit to let Roxas know he was up, just resting his eyes.

Though his body was in agony Roxas mind seemed clearer than it had been in a while. It was like the feeling you had after you cried over something so sad until there were no tears left and you finally understood you had to remember happier times. He no longer felt conflicted. Everything made sense now and he'd do what he had to to protect Sora but he wouldn't let himself get hurt again. It was time he started looking out for himself first. Playing the martyr wasn't exactly his strong suit anyways.

It took a depressingly long time to get to his feet and even then he had to keep his hands on his knees to combat the lightheadedness that threatened to send him fainting to the ground again. Trying to pull the clothes from his bandages and the bandages from his skin made him grit his teeth. They'd effectively stuck themselves to his skin. Slowly he straightened and stretched his arms to the ceiling, cringing at the way the scabs cracked and fresh blood wetted his back.

"I guess at least someone is going to be mad I slept down here," Roxas said to Raja who still didn't look up. "I should probably go clean myself up before I report to our master. He hates when I get blood on his rugs." On shaking legs Roxas made his way from Raja's caged area past the cells and up towards the main palace. The light that made its way in from the windows burned Roxas' sensitive eyes after a night spent in near darkness. Stealing a quick look around he saw Kairi and Zexion sitting with the sultan as they watched a fire eater. Apparently whatever issues the sultan had with them had been resolved.

Grateful their backs were to him Roxas hurried as fast as his legs would take him upstairs to his room. Shutting the door behind him he panted a bit. If that short walk made his body tired he was as good as useless. Crossing just the short distance to his bathroom was almost just as tiring. As he waited for the tub to fill he tried to gently peel his clothes and bandages from his body. As almost all of the cuts along his back were reopened he sighed in resignation. _I guess I'll have a few more scars for my master to enjoy_, he thought darkly. When the tub was full and he'd managed to strip all the way down Roxas tried climbing into the tub. At first he yelped as the hot water seemed to burn his open wounds. Almost crying with pain he didn't stop but continued to lower himself into the water. When everything but his head was in the water he tried to relax. His whole body throbbed with pain and the beat of his heart. He could see little rivulets of red running around his body in the water.

Watching the red swirl and disperse in the water Roxas laughed. There was nothing funny about it, but he couldn't help it. What else could be done when you could, in essence, watch the life drain right out of you? If only he could keep bleeding he would be able slip peacefully away in this tub... It would be such an easy way to go. But he couldn't die yet. He had to get his brother kicked out of the kingdom and break Axel's heart. Not too much really, not when he finally knew just what to do. But he'd wait, just one day. If he was going to do this he wanted to tie up all loose ends first.

Closing his eyes Roxas went through each part of his body, flexing and clenching the muscles to make sure each one had been loosened by the water. He wouldn't be as flexible as normal but it would have to do. Grabbing a washcloth Roxas wiped off all of the blood crusted on him. Occasionally he started bleeding yet again but he wasn't as concerned about that today. The bleeding would stop quickly enough and when bandaged it would barely soak through to ruin his clothes. His master would be very upset if he managed to ruin more so quickly.

As the last of the blood was scraped from his skin Roxas quickly stood up. He didn't want to sit in the bloody water any longer than he had to. Pulling the plug with his toes he grabbed a pristine white towel and dried himself off. The blood and water mixture stained the towel pink around darker spots of red. That was mildly amusing. It was like some sick artwork. Dried, he dropped the towel and walked to the mirror to grab the bandages he kept there. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last. He had his own mini first-aid kit stashed away in one of the drawers so he didn't have to bother the palace healer with these trivial wounds. Starting with his right leg Roxas began wrapping most of his body up. He made sure that no blood would be able to seep out but that he could also move freely. When everything but his arms and head were wrapped up like a mummy Roxas set to reapplying the kohl eye liner that had smudged since the previous day. Nice thick lines set to emphasize his bright blue eyes. For once he smiled at his own reflection. He looked alive. It was nice to see himself pleased for once. But that was just the benefit of finally realizing what he wanted most in this world.

Walking to his main room Roxas pulled out a new pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt that actually closed in the front. He didn't bother doing a last check of his appearance, today was one of those days where he knew he looked good, before he left his rooms all together. If he had his way he wouldn't be back there for a long time. Tonight would be the last night he spent away from his master. Humming a tuneless song Roxas wandered the palace at his leisure. Kairi was out behind the palace with Larxene in the same spot where Roxas had first seen Axel here in Agraba. From the yelling upstairs Sora and Riku weren't exactly seeing eye to eye in Riku's room. Zexion was consulting with the sultan in the main courtyard, probably about business. Smiling broadly, Roxas approached the men. "Good morning, my dearest master," Roxas said as he dropped to one knee at the side of the sultan's chair. "I see you have no one attending you. May I be of service?"

The sultan looked down at Roxas with a frown. "You're up?"

Roxas knew his master didn't actually expect him to be up and functioning so well already. He'd make sure Roxas couldn't walk next time he wanted to punish him. "My drive to serve you gives me strength, master."

"Then fetch us some fruits."

"As you wish." Standing Roxas shot Zexion a grin that made him still. Really, Roxas was just trying to be friendly, there was nothing worrisome in a simple smile. Walking at his own pace towards the kitchen he requested the fruits his master wanted as well as wine and water. The sultan did enjoy a glass of wine or two on occasion, and Roxas felt like today would be one of those days. Having servants carry the trays he led the small procession back to where the two sat. "Master," Roxas said with a flourish to show all of the fruits. Grabbing a slice of apple he bent down to his master's level. "May I offer you something to satisfy your appetite?" Slipping the piece of apple into his mouth he tilted his head just enough to make it easy for his master to take it from his lips. As the apple slice slid from his teeth Roxas darted out his tongue to catch his master's lips before he stood up. The look of lust in his master's eyes was all he wanted. He needed to know he could still make the sultan want him. "Now if you will excuse me, master, I shall continue to attend to your previous orders."

The sultan frowned as he remembered what Roxas was talking about. Clearly he wanted something else right then. "Fine, but return to me when you've completed your task," the sultan said with a short nod. Roxas grinned and bowed. He wouldn't see his master again today hopefully. Instead his master would call on Marluxia to satisfy his urges but be disappointed when that _something_ was missing. Roxas would be his and his alone after that.

_Speak of the devil... _On his way upstairs Roxas passed the pink haired traitor. Marluxia shot him a smug smile which Roxas returned tit for tat. "Good morning, Marluxia. Have fun with our master tonight. I hope you know how to please him as I do." The image of Marluxia with the sultan gave Roxas' smile an icy edge. "But I'm sure he's realized by now you're just not as young as you used to be. Or as me." Not that Marluxia was really that much older. He was twenty-nine at the oldest, but that was still ten years older than Roxas.

When Marluxia said nothing Roxas' smile grew sharper. Continuing up the stairs to Axel's room he let himself in. Axel and Demyx were deep in whispered conversation that broke off when they saw Roxas. Smile warm but still that of a predator, Roxas stalked right up to Axel and straddled him in the chair he sat. "Hello Demyx," he said without even looking at him. "Do you know what a nice day it is out? I think you'd enjoy the many birds my master keeps behind the palace."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Demyx said with a smile in his voice. Roxas heard his chair being pushed back but didn't look away from Axel's eyes. "Bye you two," came the last of Demyx's voice as he shut to door behind him. As it clicked into place Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's. It wasn't one of those gentle kisses that sent lightning coursing through him, nor was it one that was tender and sweet. No, this kiss was all about the fire burning in Roxas. It was all about the energy he felt. It was rough and imperfect but amazing in those ways. There was no lightning but instead pure desire that tore through Roxas until even Axel was set aflame by it.

Axel's hands groped at his back and Roxas tried to ignore the shooting pain in favor of the pleasure coursing through him. Grinding against the red head Roxas could feel the man already hard for him. If Roxas hadn't been just as erect he would've smiled. But his body wanted this _now._ Yet it wouldn't be able to take it. Instead Roxas slid off of Axel to kneel between his legs. Undoing his zipper Roxas slipped his dick from their confinement in his boxers and pants Roxas didn't bother wasting time pulling his pants all the way off. Roxas used his hand to pump Axel a few times until his lips wrapped around all of the man sitting before him. He wasn't concerned about his technique or about using his tongue in just that certain way his tongue stud would tease Axel. This was solely about the experience of tasting Axel and watching the man squirm in pleasure.

Not to control him but just to touch, Axel's hand came to rest in Roxas' hair. Roxas groaned around Axel. He loved the feeling of Axel's hand just like that. It felt like a breeze ruffling his hair. Sucking hard Roxas swallowed Axel and pressed his lips around the base. Ignoring the fact that he had to breathe Roxas kept swallowing with Axel deep in his throat, over and over until Axel's hips bucked and he was came in Roxas' mouth. Pulling back a bit Roxas let Axel's cum hit his tongue before he swallowed. He continuously licked the tip until he couldn't get anything else from Axel. Pulling away from the red head Roxas tried to ignore his own hard on. Though he was hard as a rock he wouldn't let Axel fuck him. He needed to take care of his body.

Strong arms lifted Roxas and pulled him back onto Axel's lap. Not caring that Roxas tasted like cum Axel kissed him deeply. Even the stud in Roxas' tongue didn't bother him for once. All he wanted was to keep kissing Roxas. Running his hands down Roxas' but to grab his ass Axel felt Roxas tense again. Roxas tried to hide the pain that shot through him but it hurt so badly to be grabbed in any way. Axel pulled away from kissing him to give him a look that said, _Please don't tell me you're hurt again._

Roxas tried to smile and brush it off. "It's nothing, just me being stupid. Axel! It's nothing!" Roxas tried to push his hands away as they went to lift up his shirt. Bandages revealed, Axel's face lost all of the humor it had before. Figuring it was a lost cause now Roxas just rested his forehead against Axel's shoulder. "It's nothing. My master just heard some of what I said to Sora and wasn't all that pleased with it."

Roxas jumped in surprise when Axel said nothing but kissed Roxas instead. It was a kiss that made Roxas forget all of the pain as tongues played with each other and hands ran so gently up his back all he felt was excitement. Carefully Axel picked Roxas up with him as he stood up and walked over to the bed. As he laid Roxas down he kissed away the groan of pain that came from him. Immensely pleased to be getting back to the fun stuff, Roxas reached his hand down to toy with Axel until the man was hard again. He felt so big in Roxas' hand. It was such a nice feeling having all of that in his hand. He wished he'd be able to have _all _of Axel one last time, but it was a futile wish. Instead he just enjoyed the feeling of Axel on top of him, kissing him and making him so hard he could barely focus.

So focused on Axel's kisses, Roxas wasn't aware of Axel's hand moving until it was caressing his dick, stroking him towards his climax. Arching his back Roxas thrust up into Axel's hand. Smiling into the kiss, Axel began lowering Roxas' pants to have better access to him. Roxas tried to regain his senses but each time Axel' hand started playing with him again he couldn't even remember his own name. No one had ever taken the time to make sure Roxas was so hard and needy. The pleasure of Axel stroking him almost made him forget to stop Axel from continuing. "Wait..." he panted, breathless from the feelings that made his stomach clench. "We can't do that right now. I... I can't take it." He felt ashamed. He'd been a whore and now a slave. There was no such thing as not being able to do something. But Roxas didn't want the pain with Axel. Sex with the red head was something to be valued and remembered fondly, not tarnished by shooting pain and blood.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of that at all," Axel murmured against Roxas' lips, eyes opened into slits that teased Roxas with their mischievousness. Skipping touching every area in between lips and dick, Axel went straight for Roxas' member and wrapped his lips around it. With the first suck Roxas cried out in pleasure. The first time Axel licked him from base to tip Roxas bit his hand to keep from crying out again. Never had anyone's mouth been _there_ on him. Finally he understood why people had always loved having him between their legs. Who knew having Axel's mouth there would be so amazing? Axel's warm lips around him was going to be the death of him. He was so hard it almost hurt. Every time he felt that tongue running up the underside of his dick he bucked his hips. When Axel placed a hand on Roxas' balls and squeezed them the tiniest bit Roxas lost it. He came with a shout, mind foggy from the intense feelings, made worse when Axel continued to suck on him throughout his orgasm.

As Axel kissed his way back up his body Roxas felt ashamed. No one had ever done that for him before. It had always been his job to do that. He'd thought he was special for having such amazing oral skills but after that... He'd cum so quickly it was like he was a child experimenting for the first time. If blowjobs felt that good then he really didn't have to be skilles at all. It galled so badly that he gave Axel a short kiss before he turned his head away. "Roxas?" Axel asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Roxas still couldn't answer. "Did you not like that?"

Roxas shook his head. How did one explain feeling absolutely worthless? Even worse, his unshakable confidence from before was cracked. How could he have expected his master to come back to him? If Marluxia was half as good as Axel at just _that_ then Roxas was doomed. "No, it was amazing. But..." Roxas could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. He licked his lips nervously and toyed with the hoop in his left ear. "I thought I was special. But you're _amazing_ at that... I barely lasted. I'm not as good as I thought." Roxas couldn't look at Axel because of embarrassment. His face was burning hot and he wanted to be anywhere but right under Axel at that moment.

"That wasn't anything special," Axel chuckled. "Trust me, what you do is much more impressive." Feeling mollified, Roxas sneaked a peak at Axel and had his gaze captured by those green eyes. Instead of the laughter Roxas thought they would hold they were sadly serious. "Roxas... This isn't a good bye, is it?"

"Huh?" The question was so random Roxas didn't even have to fake dumb. For a long second he was confused as to exactly what Axel was asking.

Rubbing his face against Roxas' neck Axel flicked his tongue out to lick Roxas' neck and make him catch his breath. "Sora told me what you did to him the night before you got him thrown out of the Playground. You'd better not be planning anything this time around."

"What could I have planned?" Roxas asked as he tried to focus on what Axel was saying and not the delicious sensations Axel's tongue was giving him.

"Knowing you? Something ridiculous that's really going to piss me off. So I'm asking you now not to so I don't have to be pissed at you later."

"I won't do anything, promise." Again he lied to Axel. This was a serious problem. Lying, that is. He resolved to fix it after Axel and the others were safely away. Well, he'd reserve the lying for the sultan so he could make it through life. Of course it was okay to lie in that case... But otherwise, in a tribute to Axel, he'd stop lying.

"Listen Roxas, if you do try something, _anything_, I'm going to sick Sora on your ass."

Smiling Roxas kissed Axel again. _You know, if I wasn't already in love with my master, I might actually like you_, Roxas thought. The idea of staying like that all night was appealing, but Roxas didn't have something else to get done before the night was over. "Speaking of Sora, I should probably go talk to him again."

"Will you get in trouble for that?"

"Probably. But I'll get in more trouble for coming back here when I'm done." The conflict of interests on Axel's face was very amusing. He seemed to want Roxas to come back but he didn't want him to get hurt again. Holding Axel's face between his hands Roxas looked him straight in the eye. "I'm coming back tonight to be with you," he said firmly before he pushed Axel off of him so he could put his pants back on. Everything back in place to hide his injuries, Roxas gave Axel one last cheeky grin. "Don't get too busy. I'll be back before you know it."

As Roxas closed the door to Axel room behind him he let the smile fade from his lips. It had taken so much work to seem normal. But inside he was writhing in pain. It was worse than just the pain of his body. Mind and body were at war. His mind knew exactly who and what it wanted. He'd finally come to realize his feelings for the sultan were deeper than that of master and servant, now why couldn't his body recognize that fact? It seemed insistent on putting up a fight and it had chosen Axel; Axel who was kind and caring and Axel who made him burn.

Walking the short distance up towards the sultan's room, Roxas felt his confidence come back. The way the sultan had looked at him said he was going to win this. Feeling confident enough to not knock Roxas let himself in; no Marluxia in sight. But then, neither was his master. Listening he heard faint splashes from behind the bathroom door. Smiling Roxas pushed open the door and went to kneel in the small puddles of water by his master's bath. "Do you need any help washing, master? Or perhaps with anything _else_?" Roxas asked with a pointed look towards the man's crotch. The sight of it didn't fill him with longing like Axel's did but satisfied him on a far deeper level.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" the sultan asked as he lay back in the tub, ignoring looking at Roxas directly.

"Where else but here? The prince's friend is where you want him to be. Short of giving me a month or two to make him fall in love with me, this is the closest you'll be able to get." Roxas grabbed a washcloth and set to washing his master's back. Never before had his master allowed even this much intimacy. "So, my dearest master, whenever you say the word I will do whatever you tell me to to break his heart."

"You seem rather sure of yourself, Ragheb. Tell me, what would you do about all of the others?"

"They are here in Agraba, your domain, master. Simply send them all home. Surely you and the prince have finished whatever it is you need to. Send them all away without a second thought." Roxas made little circles on the sultan's back and tried to resist the urge to climb into the tub with him. He wouldn't like the wet bandages much. But Roxas wanted the reassurance that the confidence he'd woken up with that morning was real. He wanted to show his master his feelings.

The sultan turned in his bath to regard Roxas. Catching his face with one hand he pulled Roxas in and kissed him. "If this doesn't go as well as you think it will I'll give you to the guards to use before I sell you off."

Roxas just smiled and dropped the washcloth to cup his master's face in his own hands. "I would never let anything like that happen. I couldn't live being separated from you." Gently kissing the sultan Roxas sat back a bit. "You must forgive me yet again for being outspoken master," he said with a laugh. "But I couldn't bear to be away from the one I love. And I've come to realize, you, my dearest master, are the only one I ever could and ever will love."

The sultan seemed taken aback. Never before had a _slave_ professed their love for him in such a way. "Leave me," he said, waving his hand at the door.

Smiling at his confused master Roxas rose to his feet. "Yes, master," he said with a short bow before excusing himself from his master's presence. Holding onto that small bubble of joy seeing his master gave him, Roxas tried to work up the courage to do what needed to be done last before he could go back and spend the night with Axel. He knew it would upset his master yet again if he went to see Sora, but he couldn't force Sora away yet again without really telling him how much he missed him. Walking back down to Riku's room he still heard yelling. For a second he debated just walking away but... He'd finally decided to finish things. Now was one of the only chances he'd have left. Knocking on the door he called out politely, "Sora?"

The yelling stopped, quick footsteps approached the door. As Riku opened it Roxas took in the sight in front of him. Everything was a mess. It looked like a storm had blown through and knocked everything over. Even worse for wear were the two men. Riku's cheek was bright pink and one of his sleeves were ripped. Sora was completely shirtless and had what looked like a bruise that would turn into a black eye. "Is this a bad time?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head. He really didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"No, Riku was just leaving," Sora said, glaring at the prince. "Weren't you?"

"Whatever," Riku said without looking back at Sora as he pulled the door shut behind him with a solid _thunk_.

Roxas went over and righted one of the chairs in the room so he could sit down. "Want to explain that to me?" he asked as if he was asking about the weather. He didn't care if Sora wanted to tell him or not, he would so Roxas could do what he could to help tonight.

"We were just arguing," Sora said, throwing his arms up behind his head and pouting. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, cause nothing leaves me with bruises too." Actually, it sometimes did depending on his master's mood, but that as beside the point.

"Riku wants me to go home..." Sora said slowly. Each word seemed pulled from his lips like he was being forced to say them. Perhaps he was. Years ago they would've told each other anything and those few things which couldn't be said were just understood. Having to spell something out was strange for them. "But I can't leave you again." Looking earnestly at Roxas, Sora tried to help him understand how he felt. He hoped Roxas felt the same. "You have to come home with me!"

"Sora, do you love me?"

The brunette seemed shocked Roxas would even have to ask. "Of course. We're brothers."

"And what about Riku? Don't you love him?"

That question seemed a bit harder to answer. "I... do... I think... But how am I supposed to love someone who thinks he's always right like him?"

"Doesn't it hurt to not be around him?" Sora nodded. "Isn't seeing him happy what sets you at ease?" Another nod. "Don't you want to be the only one he sees?" A third nod. "Then it's simple. You love him and need to stop being so thick headed."

"How am I being thick headed? I love both of you!"

Why was it this all seemed to make sense to Roxas but not Sora? Had they really been separated for that long? "You love me because I'm your brother, idiot. It's not the same. You've let him into your heart and have to deal with the consequences. And that means letting him worry about you once in a while and not be upset when he's trying to look out for you."

That seemed to be the last thing Sora wanted to do. "Oh yeah? Then what about you? Were you serious? Do you really love that fat bastard who's keeping you here?" Sora asked with a yell.

Roxas frowned. He didn't like his master being called a bastard, but he couldn't deny he was fat. "Of course I love him. I live for him. He's the reason I'm so happy."

"But, if you had to choose... Would you choose me or him?"

What a question. Roxas knew he should say Sora but... Sora wasn't his life anymore. Yes, he loved his brother, but Sora no longer came first. For the first time, Roxas realized there really was someone else how he cared about more. Himself. "My master." The hurt on Sora's face almost made Roxas wish he lied. "I love you more than life itself, Sora. But my master... I can't stand not being with him. Knowing he is happy puts me at ease. I want to be the only person he looks at."

For a long time Sora just looked at him as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Was he beginning to understand how Roxas felt? Roxas doubted it, but he hoped some part of Sora could grasp what he was saying. "But... why do you feel that way?" he finally asked. "I hate it when Riku leaves because I'm lonely. I miss him. No one else makes me feel happy like he does. And when he's stressed after a meeting or getting back from a trip I'm concerned for him even though I have no reason to be. And I want to be the only one for him because I know him better than anyone like he knows me. I don't think anyone else could love him the way I do." Sora looked at the ceiling, eyebrows scrunched. "You just seem to take what love should be and make it fit you. Love isn't how someone needs you or how certain things they do make you happy; it's how you know that they make you happy because they're them." Biting his lip Sora glanced at Roxas. "I don't think you're really in love with the bastard."

Roxas felt his temper rising. What the hell did Sora know? How could Sora understand? Love was different for everybody, wasn't it? There was nothing else it could be. "Shut up Sora," Roxas snapped, rising from his seat. "What do you know? How do you even know _you're _in love with Riku if you're at his throat and throwing him out?"

"At least I have a real relationship!" Sora dropped his arms and fisted his hands. For a second Roxas was afraid he'd come after him again. Already in pain he wouldn't be able to put up a fight against Sora. "I'm not a slave who's just scared he won't get fucked anymore!"

Roxas felt the ground beneath him tumble and collapse then catch him again all in a split second. Never had he and Sora fought like this. Was it the years apart? Even worse, Sora's words had hit a bit too close to home. Recoiling like he'd been hit Roxas just started at Sora. Did he really think Roxas couldn't tell the difference between fear and love? They were so different no one could! Roxas knew the fear that came from his life but that wasn't it. This wasn't the fear he lived with every day. This was something else entirely, it had to be love. Stealing his heart against Sora Roxas turned away from him. "Leave Agraba. I don't want or need you here. I was doing better without you around."

Though his heart beaten, Roxas knew he was doing the best thing possible. Sora had to go and his disrespect for Roxas' master couldn't go on. Everything had to end, so Roxas could get back to his life without his brother in it.

Outside of the room Riku rested against the banister that let him look down to the main courtyard. Raja was being teased and taunted by a tiger tamer to make him perform. The tiger would be in a foul mood for a few days, Roxas would have to make sure not to go down there without bringing some fresh meat to soothe the beast if he wanted to talk. "I'm done talking to my brother," Roxas said sourly.

"Thank you, for what you said," Riku said softly. "I never even thought to ask him if he loved me. I just assumed he felt the same way I did."

Roxas grunted. He had nothing to say to Riku about the man's love for Roxas' brother. Really, it was none of his concern. Roxas didn't want Sora in his life or to be in Sora's if he couldn't see things clearly. If he refused to even humor the idea that Roxas knew what he was talking about when he said he loved his master they wouldn't be able to see eye to eye.

Sighing he pushed his way back into Axel's room, feeling like he'd just fought a war. "I'm back, as promised," he said but his words lacked the happiness they'd had before he left. Leaning back against the door Roxas didn't look at Axel. He needed someone to make things clear for him and while Axel might not have been the best choice since he was the man who was trying to convince him to leave here with him, but there was no one else Roxas could ask. "What is love?"

Instead of looking surprised or even pausing to think Axel rolled over on his side in bed to lie on his back. His arms came up to support his head as if he could see the stars through the ceiling. "Love is something so unique and powerful not even what gods there may or may not be could stop it. It's feeling completely at home and safe in someone's arms. It's living without fear because when you're in love you're invincible."

Roxas just stood, staring at Axel. He tried to keep his heart from feeling like it was breaking. Sora couldn't be right, not in this. He had to be in love with the sultan. "I think…" Roxas felt the tears getting caught in his throat preventing him from speaking. "I think I was wrong…" He felt horrible.

"Come here, Roxas," Axel said gently, holding out a hand to the younger man. "Shhh… Don't worry, you'll figure out what love is eventually." Roxas let his tears spill down his cheeks until he fell asleep in Axel's arm's, fully regretting everything he'd set in motion.

_I'm so sorry…_

Wow, it's been a while since something was written solely from Roxas' POV.


	11. Raise Your Weapon

~Playground~

~Chapter 10: Raise Your Weapon~

I suggest you go to YouTube and find Raise Your Weapon by Deadmou5, put it on repeat and try listening to that along with this. For some reason when I listened to it I could see everything I wanted to write. It fit so perfectly with how I needed to feel to write this... I hope you agree!

Roxas was totally lost. To say he felt dead didn't even begin to describe it. As he curled himself into a ball in the corner of his cell he couldn't even cry. These walls were his only friends now. Even Raja, just a door away, was never to be seen again. But he finally knew exactly who he was. Without a doubt, he was Sora's brother; not a slave or a whore. Finally, as much as he locked himself away, he wasn't deluded into thinking he was anything less than he really was. He was at peace.

_That morning_

He hadn't slept well, he knew that. He'd been tossing and turning all night as he slept in Axel's arms. But he felt rested and awake, ready to do what was needed. Gently pushing against Axel's arm he woke the man up enough to free himself. "Axel, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, kid..." Axel murmured, bringing Roxas close to kiss him on the forehead before he opened his arms for Roxas to escape his hold.

Smiling, Roxas remembered how kind Axel had been all night, holding him as he cried over how stupid he'd been. He shouldn't have yelled at Sora but that was over and done with. Things were better that way. Sora never needed to know that Roxas agreed with him. Axel wouldn't tell him about how upset he'd been until they were all so far away the possibility of coming back here would be too much to consider.

His eyes felt swollen and puffy from crying. Wiping his cheeks they came away black. His eyeliner had smeared more than he'd thought. _I'll have to fix that before I see my master_. He could sense the fear he'd been keeping at bay for so long. It was so constantly a part of him it didn't even register anymore. The fear of simply displeasing his master with his looks... Wasn't that why he always reapplied the thick kohl liner and kept his piercings in?

Sliding out of bed and out of the room he took a last look at Axel. If it wasn't for fear of displeasing is master he'd have let himself like Axel far more. But that was time spent that he'd never get back. And perhaps it was better that way. Letting himself actually care for Axel would've made today much harder than it already would be. He thought he'd lost himself before but Sora's mere presence had brought him back. Axel's gentle kindness had reminded him just how important living was. Sora gave him life and Axel made him live. Going back to the numbness he'd felt before... Feeling the scabs stretch as he moved reminded him just how hard it would be to return to that feeling. But he'd do it and cherish these memories as he cherished the heat of the sun and the breeze of the wind; things intangible but still very real.

Walking back to his room he passed only servants and other slaves who were up getting the palace ready for the day's events. In the safety of his room he changed his bandages and clothes carefully, cringing as some of the scabs came open yet again and bled everywhere. Using the kohl he managed to hide just how swollen his eyes were. Finding beautiful ruby studs he put those in all of the holes in his right ear but left the gold ring in his left ear. He switched the sapphire ball at the top of his tongue ring for a matching ruby as well. Completely in black with the hints of red he thought he looked rather seductive. _Very mysterious_. He even ran water of his hair to put it in place and carefully ran his fingers through it until it looked messy but sexy. But even as he looked at himself and made everything about his appearance exactly what his master would want he imagined what he'd look like without all of the piercings and kohl, in clothes like Sora wore. It was the first time since coming here he'd actually considered changing his appearance for someone other than his master.

But those useless thoughts had no place. Confidently he went to wake his sleeping master, sprawled out naked in bed. Leaning down he brushed his lips against the sultan's. "Good morning, master." His voice sounded husky from his night's sleep. Pulling his shirt off he climbed in the sultan's bed. Looking at the sultan's morning wood he stifled the wish he was looking at someone else instead.

"Ragheb..." His master murmured, slowly shaking sleep's hold on him.

"Master." Roxas bent his head to lick the man's member. "I was hoping you'd give me the honor of satisfying you this morning." As he took the head of the sultan's dick in his mouth he tried to remember the undying loyalty he'd felt just the day before. Sucking gently he ran his tongue piercing around the man's dick. Finally fully awake the sultan grabbed Roxas' head and forced him farther down. Uncomplaining Roxas began deep throating him. It was so unlike the feeling of doing this for Axel. This was a duty he'd tried to convince himself was something he should be happy about. All he was happy about was that soon it would go back to just him and his master. Grabbing his master's balls in one hand he played with them like he'd never seen them before, delicately and with respect. Using his other hand to massage the thigh of the sultan he began hearing moans of pleasure.

"I've missed that golden tongue of yours Ragheb," the sultan muttered as he shoved Roxas' head down on him. Forcing his gag reflex down Roxas swallowed everything as the sultan came in his mouth.

"It's missed you, master." _Dirty, lying whore... _"May I ask what your plans for the day are?"

"If you're asking if I'll send everyone away, then yes." The sultan sat up and stretched. Rolling his shoulders he yawned widely. "I hope you're ready to prove your loyalty."

Though Roxas knew he'd regret this for as long as he lived he put on a smile. "Of course, master. I love you and you alone." _Lair._

"As it should be." Roxas climbed out of bed with the sultan and helped him dress for the day. As he was adjusting his turban servants brought in his breakfast. Sitting at his small table Roxas took his place at his feet. Every few minutes the sultan would hold some small morsel down for Roxas to take from his fingers. Everything was so... normal. It was like the past week hadn't happened. Roxas would go back to doing this every day and try to never think about the brother who'd be furious with him or the man with the green eyes who'd want to strangle him for this. It was just like when he first began his training here: Controlling his thoughts so they didn't reflect on his face, forcing his body to be eager for the smallest touch from the sultan. But this time thinking about doing that hurt his chest. It was like when Axel had first come here and just hugged him. It squeezed his heart uncomfortably. Why was he in so much pain from this?

As the rest of the guests of the palace began to awaken Roxas followed the sultan like a faithful dog. If he sat, Roxas sat. When he moved, Roxas moved. If he seemed bored with something Roxas climbed on his lap and teased him until he threw everyone out of the room so Roxas could suck him off again. The normality of it all was boring Roxas out of his mind. He just wanted to get the real show started.

Waking up to Riku's arm thrown over his face and his leg intertwined with his own made Sora smile. _I'll have to thank Roxas_, Sora thought, rubbing his eyes. He'd felt horrible after their fight the previous night. He knew he shouldn't be questioning Roxas' feelings but he couldn't shake the feeling that Roxas didn't really know what love was, at least not when he was still so clueless about his own love life.

_Shaking from the pain of Roxas walking out on him Sora couldn't focus. It was like he was going to faint. His head was swimming and little black spots danced in front of his eyes. He hadn't been feeling very well all day and had refused to eat because of the anger that knotted his stomach. But some part of that ball of anger had dissipated. _

_ "Sora?" Something wet fell down his cheek. Lifting a hand he stared in confusion at the tear on his finger. When did he start crying? "Sora?"_

_ "Riku..." Though his vision was watery Sora could clearly see his silver haired lover. "Roxas says he doesn't need me here..." _

_ Staggering back Sora fell against the bed. He had come here for Roxas and been turned away. What good was he? Riku came and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping one arm around Sora's thin waist. "He does need you. He's just being stubborn."_

_ Sora shook his head. "He doesn't! He's in love with that bastard..." Sora had been unfair. He'd asked Roxas who he'd have chosen if it came down between Sora and the sultan then been hurt when Roxas had said the sultan. But wouldn't he choose Riku? Brothers were forever. They were the family one was born to. But Riku was the family Sora wanted, he was the one Sora would fight to keep. Turning his tear streaked face up towards Riku he looked into eyes as clear as the azure sky. "I love you Riku." _

_ Leaning down Riku captured Sora's lips in his own. "I know. I love you too."_

It had been hard to finally admit to having someone else in his life more precious to him that Roxas. He'd spent years of his life living for Roxas, believing Roxas was the only one who knew him. But there was Riku, patiently waiting for him to realize his feelings. Crawling on top of the sleepy silver haired man Sora smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Every bit of Riku was so entrancing. Leaning down he placed sporadic kisses on his lover's face until he woke. "Good morning, Riku." As those azure eyes opened Sora's smile broadened. "I love you." The words came out as nothing more than a breath but Riku still heard them.

"I love you too." Capturing Sora's lips Riku kissed him until Sora opened his mouth to let him explore. They'd been through so much in this past week alone. They'd fought before but never about anything as serious as Sora's family. That they'd made it out okay surprised Sora. Both of them were stubborn to the point of being stupid, but they cared for one another so deeply nothing else could be expected. Love and hate tended to walk hand in hand. "Are you trying to turn me on again."

Sora blushed as the rest of the night came rushing back to him. Make up sex was so incredibly hot. They'd done it everywhere in the room and in every position possible. "No, but I'm hard. We could go for another round."

Laughing, Riku reached down to caress Sora's naked body. Sora trembled as those hands ran over every inch of him. They toyed with his nipples until they were hard pebbles and gave him goose bumps along the rest of his skin. Traveling further down they gently rubbed Sora's hip. He didn't know why, but that one spot drove Sora crazy. "Fuck... Just take me already."

Again Riku laughed. "It'll hurt right now." In response Sora grabbed Riku's hand and popped two fingers into his mouth. Licking them as he held Riku's gaze he toyed with them like he had Riku's dick the night before. Delving between those fingers he made sure every inch of them was coated in saliva before he released them. Positioning Riku's hand at his opening he let Riku take over. Slowly pushing one finger inside then another he made sure Sora was stretched and just barely wet enough it wouldn't really hurt him before he positioned Sora above him. Lifting himself he slowly entered Sora, one inch at a time. Biting his lip at the friction, Sora didn't let himself adjust. Immediately he slammed himself down on Riku earning a groan from the man.

Up and down, up and down Sora rode him hard. It didn't have that edge of violence as angry sex did, but it was full of the needy passion Sora felt for his prince. A hand wrapped around Sora's dick to pump him in time with his thrusts. Forget drugs. The need Sora felt wasn't something that could be so easily quenched. It made every thrust something magical. The sensation of feeling so filled with Riku inside of him was something he wanted to feel every moment.

As he got nearer to the edge Sora leaned down to kiss Riku. "I love you," he said as he came all over Riku's chest. Grabbing Sora's hips with both hands now, Riku pounded into Sora as if his life depended on it. Those muscles clenching around him, the look of bliss on Sora's face as he finally came... All of it pushed Riku over the edge. With an incoherent cry he came inside Sora. With each spasm of Riku's dick Sora shivered. His body was so sensitive right then. Even Riku's breath on his face set his nerves alight.

"I love you, Sora."

Letting Riku slip out of him Sora lay atop Riku. "I know."

Now Sora just had to find Roxas to let him know how much he loved him as well.

_This is what I wanted, right?_ That question kept swimming through Roxas' mind as he noticed all of Axel's friends gathering to watch his humiliation. No, they didn't watch, they were fighting and yelling at the guards who held them back as Roxas was beaten for no apparent reason. Stripped of clothes and the thin protection his bandages offered him the sultan's crop came down on his skin like lightning struck the earth. With each hit he cringed and his dick, kept hard from a cock ring, bounced with him. As the crop came down again he heard he treacherous voice beg for more.

This was his master's grand plan; beat him senseless and have him still crawling back while everyone who'd come to rescue him watched in horror, unable to do anything. Who in their right mind would go back to someone like the sultan instead of running towards their freedom? "Please, master, again. I deserve this."

"Roxas!" He could hear everyone's cries for him to come over to them. Even Larxene had to be held back so she didn't come get him herself. But until the two guests of honor arrived his pointless punishment would continue.

Gasping in pain as the crop struck on of his already abused shoulders he felt his arm collapse. Pushing himself back up he didn't complain. _Where the hell is Axel? Why isn't Sora here shouting?_ Roxas could tell when the sultan was growing bored with just hitting him. The assaults came more slowly and didn't hurt as much. That wasn't to say they didn't still make him grit his teeth. On his already damaged skin even the lightest of them felt like fire lacing his skin.

"ROXAS!" He couldn't stop himself; Roxas looked up to see Sora running towards him. Three guards were needed to restrain him and bring him to the front of the small crowd so he could have a front row seat. "You bastard! Let him go!"

"Roxas!" Everyone turned to look at the last long awaited guest. For the first time since he was forced to his hands and knees Roxas felt tears prick his eyes. Why did he have to do this? Why had he agreed? "Get off of me!" Axel managed to throw one guard off of him before he was tackled to the ground by another. Even though he was pinned he didn"t stop struggling. Eyes locked on Roxas" they told him to run, consequences be damned. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. He'd come this far, he had to finish. "Roxas!" He wanted his life back to normal.

_I'm so sorry Axel._

"Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we start the real show?" asked the sultan in a low tone meant only for Roxas. Heart constricting, Roxas ripped his eyes away from Axel so he could nod. He didn't trust his voice right then. "Show them who you're really loyal to, Ragheb."

His self-control nearly failed him. His perfectly stoic mask felt fragile. Though Roxas crawled over to kneel before his master each effort was forced. His hands felt heavy as they moved to reveal his master's own erection and his lips felt numb as they closed around it. The cried of outrage and despair were barely heard above the racing of his own heart. Each flick of his tongue made his gall rise. Never before had this seemed like such a disgusting act. The hand behind his head guided him, doing most of the work for him. Some small part of him was happy to have his master thrusting into his mouth; it meant this wasn't totally voluntary.

Above everything he could still hear Axel's voice calling out to him. Telling him he didn't have to do that. Axel even begged him to run. He could hear the tears forming in the man's voice. The fact that he was crying over someone like Roxas... The pain in his chest tightened so much he couldn't breathe. Gagging on the sultan's dick he pushed himself away. Gasping for breath he felt his own tears begin running down his cheeks. This wasn't fair. This wasn't what his life should've been like.

A smack against his cheek sent Roxas face first into the ground. "Who is your loyalty to?" the sultan asked. He was not pleased by having Roxas refuse him.

"It is to you, master," Roxas choked out between sobs.

"Show me." Roxas shut his eyes as he lifted up his ass for his master. Instead of using his hands to push himself up, he left his face on the ground and spread himself to display his hole for his master. As he felt the sultan kneel behind him he knew he was doing the best thing. This would cement his place by his master's side for good. This one bit of humiliation would earn him the most freedom a slave could have. The price had seemed fine to pay not too long ago. He'd been so lost emotionally he didn't care what happened to his body or who saw his downfall. But having people here who actually cared for _him_ watching his humiliation was almost unbearable. Kairi's sobs echoed throughout the palace. The many swears and insults were coming from Larxene. Zexion shouted for him to run while Demyx tried to fight off the guards enough to give Roxas a place to run through. Riku was threatening nothing short of war if this didn't stop immediately. Sora was yelling so much half of what came out was completely unintelligible. And Axel... Axel's voice was silenced by his tears but those were loudest of all. Knowing that someone was actually crying for him... Roxas could feel his whole body shake.

As his master was lined up to enter Roxas, gloating smile glaring at his gathered crowd, Roxas heard Sora's distressed voice call out to him. "Roxas you fuck head! I can't believe you'd really choose that bastard over your own brother!"

"Brother?" Roxas ignored the sultan. Sora's words had cut him. The pain in his heart grew until he felt shattered on the inside. Was he really choosing this over his brother? Was the humiliation worth being nothing more than a whore in his brother's eyes? Feeling his shattered heart reform itself in his chest Roxas struggled to push himself up. He had almost gotten his arms underneath him when his head was pulled back by the sultan's grip in his hair. "Ragheb," his voice was dark with fury, "Is this the brother I was to posses? The one you freed before I could have him?"

"Run, Sora!" Roxas yelled before his voice was silenced by the sultan's dick entering him. It wasn't a gentle rape; the sultan thrust against Roxas so forcefully he was sure his ass would be bleeding sooner rather than later. Grabbing the hand in his hair Roxas tried to get away. If he could just reach Axel and Sora they'd protect him. They'd get him out of here. All he had to do was get himself free...

"Remove them from my presence! I never want to see any of them again!" The sultan's orders were hastily obeyed. When no one willingly left they were carried out and dumped outside, swords pointing at them, threatening to slice them open if they tried to reenter the palace. Cars were already waiting for them to take them to airplanes that would send them home.

Roxas felt the hot tears continue to run down his cheeks as he saw Sora and Axel being carried out. "I'm sorry!" he called after them. "I'm so sorry!" The frustration on Sora's face told Roxas he wouldn't stop trying to get back to him until he was dead and Axel... The tears and pain in his eyes matched Roxas' own. He looked like he was in more pain than he could stand. "I'm sorry Axel!"

The last eye contact Roxas had with Axel was broken as he was forced to the ground again. Breath knocked out of him it took him a second to realize his master was no longer fucking him. Pushing himself up he made a desperate break for the front doors. He knew there was no hope for him with all of the guards in his way but he could still hope and try. And try he did until he was being manhandled back to kneel at his master's feet.

"You disgusting whore," the sultan spat.

"It's why you bought me, isn't it?" Roxas held no hope for ever getting back into his master's good graces. He knew his reign as the top slave was over after today. Why continue to lie to himself or his master?

"Take him back to his cell. He's the guard's whore now." As he was carried down to his old cell Roxas fought like a madman with no regards for the wounds on his back and legs. If he was going to bleed out better to do it fighting.

When they reached his cell Roxas was thrown in unceremoniously and two of the guards who had carried him down entered with him. The other two stood outside his cell making sure he didn't try to escape. "Let's see that 'golden tongue' of yours," one of them said as he lowered his pants and came to stand in front of Roxas. The other lowered his own but grabbed Roxas' arms and held them behind his back.

Forcing him to bend forward, Roxas cried out as the guard behind him entered him without any preparation. It felt like fire raced up his ass. Using his fingers to hold Roxas' mouth open the guard in front of him stuck his dick into his mouth. As much as Roxas struggled he was either forcing himself farther back onto the dick in him or chocking himself on the one in front of him. Frustrated and way more pissed at his situation than he'd felt in a long time Roxas wasn't just going to put up with their treatment of him. Biting down on the man's dick he heard a satisfying yowl of pain. If the man's dick hadn't been so big that he couldn't bite down all the way he was sure he would've at least made the man impotent. As it was he pulled out of Roxas' mouth with a shout and hit Roxas hard enough across his face black dots danced in his vision.

As that guard limped out of his cell the one behind him forced him up against a rough wall and fucked him harder. Each thrust brought fresh tears to his eyes as his face and chest were rubbed raw. One of his arms was being pulled back farther than the other and he felt like it would be dislocated if it was pulled on any harder. Thrashing harder, Roxas tried to free himself. When he was suddenly released he fell to the floor and looked up at the guard in time to watch him finish himself off onto Roxas' face.

His arm blocked his view as he tried to wipe as much of the man's cum off him as he could; he didn't see all of the guards enter his cell until they all stood above him. Instead of using him again Roxas was instead treated to their fists and boots slamming into him. They weren't pleased over his defiance. As each blow rained down on him Roxas regretted not just going alone with the sultan's plan. With each kick that knocked the breath from his lungs he was grateful he finally found the strength to stand up for himself.

When the guards finally left Roxas did an inventory of the damage. He was bleeding excessively but that probably wasn't fatal. The pain he had breathing would be fine so long as it was just a fractured rib that didn't puncture his lungs. He left arm was in so much pain he figured it was broken and his head felt like it would explode from the headache he had. Fuck, he was a mess.

Roxas was totally lost. To say he felt dead didn't even begin to describe it. As he curled himself into a ball in the corner of his cell he couldn't even cry. These walls were his only friends now. Even Raja, just a door away, was never to be seen again. But he finally knew exactly who he was. Without a doubt, he was Sora's brother; not a slave or a whore. Finally, as much as he locked himself away, he wasn't deluded into thinking he was anything less than he really was. He was at peace.

Slipping into a light doze he tried to rest as much mentally as he could before the next round of guards came.

Of course he had hoped that something had happened and Sora would soon be back leading the charge for his rescue with Axel right behind him. Everyone would rush in and beat all of the sultan's guards up like in some action movie and rescue him. Sora would grab him and Roxas would apologize for everything and his arm would be magically healed and he'd have a normal life. Yeah, it was a bit farfetched, but that's why it was a dream.

There was no way to tell for sure when one day turned into another from his cell but listening to the sounds of the palace above him come to life helped him at least guess as to how many days were passing. He'd have used when the guards came but different ones came at different hours of the day. Even the one he'd bitten came back just to beat him senseless again. But unlike his first moments back in the cell they were careful not to damage him anymore. The only conclusion Roxas could come up with was that he was being given time to heal so the sultan could sell him off as well. And as attractive as that sounded Roxas was tired of being a slave. Though injured he still fought each time any of the guards came in. Protecting his arm he bit and scratches and did anything he could to fend them off, even though he knew he'd be unsuccessful. And as each day passed the likely hood of someone coming to his rescue faded until it was something he imagined in his scattered dreams.

It was Roxas' guess that almost four days had passed before the palace healer was sent down to look at him. Roxas knew he should've let the man treat him but he couldn't bring himself to let himself be touched even in the most impersonal way. Besides, the uglier he was the less of a chance he'd fetch a high price. Of course he was the sultan's cast off; his price would be good either way. Everyone would be curious as to why he'd been able to keep the sultan's attention for so long.

His master hadn't bothered to come see him once since his incarceration, but Marluxia made sure to come down and gloat over Roxas' fall from their master's graces. Every comment he made was aimed at degrading Roxas but he let them roll off of him. Not only did that seem to upset Marluxia more but he really couldn't care less that he was no longer the cherished, favored slave. He finally had his dignity back. Why subjugate himself to humiliation? He was better than that. Even if he did die in this cell he'd have more honor left than he had in years. His only regret was not fighting back sooner. He consoled himself that he'd just been a kid before, and he didn't know better but even that couldn't fully erase his regret. He'd had enough spirit to fight for Sora, why hadn't he fought for himself?_ The bonds of brotherhood run that deep_.

Feeling his stomach grumble Roxas hoped one of the guards would come soon with whatever meager food they decided was sufficient to keep him alive. When they came bringing food was the one time Roxas complied with whatever they wanted. He'd considered letting himself starve to death but that stupid hope that Sora would come back for him kept him from going through with that plan. So he'd show whatever guards brought his food a good time so he could eat in peace. When they'd finally figured out why exactly Roxas had been the favorite of the sultan they'd even brought some extra water so he could wash himself; no one liked fucking a dirty body.

Pushing himself to sit in the corner he'd designated at his bed Roxas stared blankly out the bars of his cell. When would something change?

So, I know this is one of the shortest chapters I've written but I just couldn't continue. Look for the next chapter tomorrow!

And this is a part no one has to read. I'm just writing this after editing everything. Sitting down to edit this chapter in the library (because my laptop doesn't have the word program anymore after it crashed a year ago) I was supper excited. This story has been the first thing I've let people read and everyone's reviews and comments have made me retardedly happy.

But as I turned on music and got ready to edit I got a text from my sorority sister. A guy from our favorite fraternity died today. I'm the second girl to find out and not allowed to tell anyone. Most of that fraternity doesn't even know yet. This is the guy who took me on a date so I could try sushi. He was there the first time I cried at that frat because one night I felt like I was being totally objectified and disrespected just for being a girl. Afterwards, I got apologies from every guy who'd been even the slightest bit rude to me. He did all that for me and was such a good friend even when I told him I didn't want a relationship with him and ended up dating someone else in that frat. Now I don't even know how he died and no one can tell me. Just yesterday he was on Facebook commenting on everyone's statuses and seemed happy. I don't believe he killed himself but… It worries me. All I want to know is how he died.

It's breaking my heart even more that I can't even tell my boyfriend in his frat. Not only am I not allowed, but he'd also get mad because I found out before him. And so this is my way of being able to tell at least someone what happened. Someone should be able to know that one of the sweetest guys I ever met just died.

RIP 3


	12. Wonderman

~Playground~

~Chapter 11: Wonderman (Remix)~

Thank you to everyone who's been staying with this story! And to everyone for their support!

As hard as he tried to keep track of the days he spent in his cell he was completely lost. His sleep schedule was more messed up than when he slept all day in the Playground so he'd be ready for whatever the night brought him. Here he slept to pass the time. Whenever he could sleep he would. But he was pretty sure it had been at least a month since he'd been thrown away by the sultan. Since then the only time he'd been allowed to leave was to go to a slave auction. Smiling, Roxas remembered the problems he'd caused for everyone. After kicking a guard in a rather unpleasant place he'd bit another and swore at anyone who'd dared look at him. The result: no one had wanted him. If the sultan himself couldn't tame him who could? So he'd been brought back here and thrown back in his cell unceremoniously.

Really, these walls were beginning to get just a bit too familiar. He knew almost every crack in the floors, ceilings and walls. It was depressing. What was more depressing were the thoughts that had begun to fill him mind whenever he was awake. At first he'd just laughed at the idea of actually becoming a submissive doll again. But the next time the palace healer came he let the man treat him. All of his cuts on his back and legs had healed pretty nicely considering his living conditions. His broken arm would need to be re-broken to let it heal properly and set correctly. Though the healer offered he had to refuse. He couldn't go through that pain again. The more the guards came to use him the less fight he had. Whether it was just a blowjob or a good fuck they wanted it was over quicker and with less pain if he just went along with it. What started out as just submitting to one guard became almost all of them so long as they didn't abuse him.

He was disgusted by himself but was becoming so sick of the constant pain this seemed the better option. Really, who could blame him for making things easier on himself? And it wasn't like anyone was coming to save him. If they were, wouldn't they have come already? It seemed pretty hopeless. When he'd first come to accept that fact he'd thrown a fit and managed to pull a good chunk of hair out of the next guard to visit him. By the time he'd calmed down almost half of his face was swollen from the sound beating the other guards had given him. So he submitted to whatever they wanted and showed all of them why he was the one with the golden tongue. They even started bringing him more than just water and bread. Some brought different meats or fruits as fresh as the sultan had.

When Marluxia had heard of Roxas' submission he'd come to see it for himself and have a go at Roxas. Enough pride still lived in Roxas that when Marluxia had approached him he'd beat him badly enough to displease the sultan. The guards had been ordered to beat him senseless yet again but instead they settled for just using his body a bit more roughly then before. As sickening as it was, Roxas let them without uttering a single word of protest.

Inside he was dying. The part of him that had been so sure he could hold out for Sora and Axel was becoming smaller and smaller. The physical pain he had to go through was too much. He spent the hours he was awake either battling treacherous thoughts or staring blankly at the ceiling. The feeling of complete defeat made it impossible for him to move at times. His body was nothing but useless weight. If there was some way to escape his shell of a body he'd be free...

The thought of ending his own life did occasionally cross his mind but there was always a reason not to. Sora might come bursting in to save him. Or it was imagining the warm smile and kind green eyes he'd never be able to see again. It had taken them three years to find him before, maybe if he just held out one more day... But the reality of his situation was that to keep himself alive he needed to cave into whatever sick pleasures whoever used him wanted.

Why had he ever thought this would be better than the Playground? How was this existence better than asking Axel to buy his freedom? What had he been thinking?

The familiar rattle of keys made Roxas look over at the trio of guards standing outside of his cell. Rolling himself onto his stomach he pushed himself up to his feet. Licking his lips he tried to moisten them. It would be easier for him if they weren't causing excess friction against whoever's dick he'd be sucking. As two stood outside the third came in slowly shedding his pants. Recognizing him Roxas dropped to his knees. This one had yet to actually fuck him. Roxas took no time in opening his mouth so the man's dick could slide in. Using his left hand Roxas began to pump him in time with his mouth's movements. It was so repetitive Roxas wanted to vomit, but he kept at it. As the man began thrusting against Roxas' face he got serious. Letting the man slide deep into his mouth he pressed his tongue against the man's shaft and his tongue stud right against the spot where his dick connected to his balls. Hearing the man groan Roxas continued to press his tongue against him in a steady rhythm. It wasn't long after the man pulled his dick out of Roxas' mouth and came all over his face. Cringing Roxas had to close one of his eyes to keep the cum from getting in it. _How annoying_.

Hearing a dark chuckle Roxas brushed the cum away from his eye before he looked up. This guard had never actually spoken to him or made any noises other than those of pleasure around him. Feeling uneasy Roxas started to gather his strength. If he needed to he'd try to make a dash out past the guards. The chances of him getting out of this place was zero, but he'd at least try. "I think I'm going to miss seeing you like this," said the guard gruffly. "Stand up."

Slowly getting to his feet, Roxas looked towards the other guards. Both had completely stoic expressions. "Where am I going?" His voice sounded rusty and cracked from disuse. When no one told him he felt his throat drop into his stomach. If the sultan didn't want him and he couldn't be sold then he'd have to... No, he couldn't think like that. If he was going to die he didn't want to with dried blood on his skin and fresh cum on his face. He'd put up such a fight they wouldn't even want to waste their energy on killing him.

With a growl Roxas rammed his shoulder into the stomach of the guard who'd just used him and tried to run between the other two. Yelping as one grabbed his broken arm he tried to ignore the pain and keep struggling. Flailing he felt his hand hit one of them and his foot seemed to hit the other, but none of his wild attacks were enough to make them let him go. Half dragged, half carried, Roxas was taken out of the holding area and up to the main floor of the palace. Seeing the sultan waiting for him, Roxas redoubled his efforts. Fuck dying. Forget being submissive. He'd rip the man who'd kept him the past three years of his life to shreds. His puny dick was going to get bitten off and shoved so far up his ass he'd never be able to shit again.

"Roxas!" For just an instant Roxas froze. Was he finally going insane? Fighting even harder Roxas was determined to kill the man who had finally driven him to this. "ROXAS!" Again he froze. If he was imagining voices shouldn't he be hearing Sora's? Looking around Roxas was floored by what he saw. Sora was there, a furious expression on his face. He seemed to be holding himself back from running to Roxas. But he was dressed strangely. In all white and gold he looked so... official. There was even the scabbard of a sword at his hip. To either side of him were men all dressed the same. Standing in front of the group was Riku, dressed in his finest princely apparel. The black suit really stood out against those standing behind him. So he hadn't been imagining Riku's voice.

"Riku?" He knew Riku couldn't hear him but he had to confirm it was him in some way. Both guards released him and for a long second he stood there dumbly just staring at the sight before him. So, they had come for him. But where was Axel? Looking back at the sultan he debated still trying to attack him. _Never look a gift horse in the mouth..._

Turning slowly Roxas made his way, step by step, towards the group waiting for him. _Please let this be real_. As he got closer to Sora, Roxas finally remembered the disgusting state he was in. Wiping the rest of the cum off his face he tried to hide his nakedness with his hands. It was shameful, being seen like this. He felt like a used whore. Fear of being rejected suddenly surged through him. Never before had he looked this horrible when facing his brother. Small tears worked themselves to Roxas' eyes and down his cheeks. Closing the remaining distance between him and Sora, Roxas noticed him mouth moving very slightly. When he heard the angry muttering Roxas couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Sora would never change. But Roxas was surprised he hadn't done something rash yet. Just a foot away from Sora Roxas cringed when Sora made to come closer to him. "Please don't touch me," he asked looking away. He felt so filthy, he didn't want whatever was on him staining Sora. And not just his clothes, Roxas didn't want his brother touching the part of him that was so corrupted and filthy he didn't want to even acknowledge its existence.

A flash of pain was all Roxas caught before Sora looked away. Unbuttoning his jacket he let it slide from his shoulders and held it out to Roxas. Looking at the ground Roxas took the offered clothing and put it on. It was just barely long enough to cover him. Wrapping his arms around himself Roxas muttered a quick, "Thank you."

"That fucking bastard. Wasn't he supposed to—"

"Sora." Upon hearing the warning in Riku's tone, Sora went back to muttering quietly, glaring over at the sultan as if he could kill him with his mind. "Escort Roxas out."

"Yes, your highness," Sora said with a sharp salute at Riku's back. Turning briskly he began walking towards the front doors of the palace. Roxas followed him and glanced at the other sets of footsteps that accompanied them. At least half of Riku's guard were now surrounding themselves around him.

As the doors to the rest of the world opened Roxas blinked against the bright light. Outside were even more of Riku's guards as well as men in full army uniforms sitting in Humvees and tanks. Others in similar uniforms to Sora's but grey also stood outside. As all of the guard surrounding Roxas emerged from the palace a cheer went out. At first, Roxas cringed against the loud assault of noise. But as his body realized they were cheering at their success of getting Roxas out he felt more tears pour down his face. Maybe it wasn't as dramatic as Sora using his bare hands to free him from Agraba, but it was just as amazing. Hundreds of people were here just for him.

Scanning each face Roxas looked for those green eyes. Nowhere in the crowd greeting him was the face he wanted to see. Trying not to let it damper his mood in any way, Roxas followed Sora to a limousine stationed right in front of the doors. As a man held the door open for him Roxas tried not to let anyone catch a glimpse of his business as he climbed in. Scooting over to sit against the far window Roxas pressed himself back into the seat with his arms still around him. As the door was shut behind him Roxas finally relaxed a bit. The relief at knowing he was out of that place, just as he had been giving up hope, was overwhelming. Almost too overwhelming. He couldn't breathe. Shoving his head between his legs he tried to catch his breath. Each breath of fresh air stung his lungs and made it harder to take another.

After what seemed like an eternity his chest stopped heaving and he managed to sit back up. Still gulping at the fresh air he tried to brush away his tears. _What a mess._ Looking over as he heard the door open he watched Riku gracefully climb into the car and sit across from him. With a firm click the door shut behind him. _Where's Sora?_ As much as he didn't want Sora touching him he wanted him here. Feeling the car begin to drive away Roxas looked over at Riku. _Riku wouldn't... _"Sora's not allowed to ride with us." _The man who saved him wouldn't ask Roxas to do something like _that_ would he?_ Seeing the glare Roxas gave him Riku held up his hands and smiled. "I didn't trust him to not explode coming here again so the condition for his coming was acting as the captain of my guard and not your brother until we get to the airport. He'll be joining us then. I doubt I could stop him then even if I wanted to."

Thinking over Riku's words Roxas had to agree. His brother would've probably made things worse if Riku hadn't given him strict orders not to. Nodding, Roxas looked out the window. "Thank you," he said. He knew it wasn't enough to express just how grateful he was but how else could he express just how thankful he was?

"It wasn't really me, you know." When Roxas looked at him out of the corner of his eye Riku shrugged. "I didn't do much but throw my support behind my own guards. Sora had them so riled up they would've come here and used force to get you out sooner or later. And Kairi went and started such a huge campaign against slavery in other countries, especially slavery of other citizens, that every one of her fans was demanding the government to do something. Then Larxene threw a hissy fit over being held 'captive' in another country by a 'perverted fuck head' who 'got off fucking underage kids' so her family had to get involved as well. It was a mess trying to coordinate everything so we didn't start a war. But..." Riku finally really looked over Roxas' condition. "I have to agree that the sultan is a bastard. He's known for days now that this was coming and was supposed to make sure you were treated well."

Laughing bitterly Roxas looked outside the window once more. "I was. I got a real meal and a bucket of water to clean myself up with yesterday." Maybe Riku didn't understand, and based on the furious look on his face he really didn't, but that was being treated well compared to what things could have been. For the rest of the ride they sat in silence with Roxas trying not to start hyperventilating again. It might have been the single most stressful trip of him life. Some small part of him was beginning to think this was all a dream. How could he have gone from a slave to complete freedom in less than an hour? And even if he was free, there was no way he could live. What money did he have? Did he even have a home? He guessed everyone would have set some place up for him but how was he ever supposed to pay them back? The only thing he had that was truly his was his body. If they wanted that in exchange for what they'd be giving him... was that any better than slavery?

Rolling to a stop Roxas looked around. From the window he could see a plane waiting for them. For him. As relieved as he was to see it some part of him didn't want to get on it. From that moment on he'd be responsible for his actions. Could he make it on his own?

Jumping as the door opened Roxas fell against the window as Sora tackled him. Cringing he tried to work his brother off of him. "Sora, please don't." Sora didn't seem to understand just how dirty he was.

"Don't start with me Roxas," Sora said threateningly. "I've gone this whole time without seeing you or holding you. There's nothing you can say to make me let go now."

More tears found their way to his eyes. Freeing his arms from Sora's grasp, Roxas wrapped them around his brother. Sora was already tainted; why not just go for it? He might've smelled but that didn't matter. This was his brother. Sora hadn't ever stopped looking for him or given up hope and had been the one to save him. He was the one person who'd never ask for more than Roxas could give.

"And as much as I don't want to break this up, if we don't get on that plane soon everyone is going to have my head for being late." Riku had made his way past the brothers and stood outside of the car. "They're all waiting for you, Roxas."

The warmth in his heart knowing that people he wasn't sure he could even consider friends cared enough about him to do all of this had him pushing off Sora and climbing out of the car. Climbing out after him, Sora wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders. The protective gesture made it easier to face the idea that soon he'd have a completely new life yet again. If Sora was with him he'd be able to get through anything. As they walked up the stairs to board the plane Roxas found himself looking for Axel yet again. He couldn't say why, but not seeing those green eyes waiting for him actually hurt. Sitting himself in one of the plush seats Roxas watched Agraba and his whole life there disappear before his eyes as they flew off. Sora sat next to him like a guard dog, turning to stare at Roxas if he made the slightest noise. Across the aisle was Riku, actually being productive and looking over some papers.

As they began making their final decent Roxas pressed his face against the window like a little kid. Those little ant sized cars were getting bigger and people were standing next to them. Though he couldn't see for sure he thought he caught a glimpse of red hair. Gulping he tried to control the nervous beating of his heart. He had no idea why he felt so scared to see Axel but he knew he wanted to, even though Axel would probably kill him for being so stupid. But if he was afraid of Axel killing him it made sense why he was so nervous. Axel angry was pretty scary. Almost as terrifying as Sora pissed off.

"Ready?" Sora asked with a confident smile. Of course he was confident. This was his home. These were his friends who hadn't last seen him utterly humiliated. Then again, Riku had been there with Sora and seen Roxas acting like a submissive dog and they seemed fine with it. Neither acted strangely at all. Gathering his meager confidence together Roxas followed Sora and Riku off of the plane. Holding Sora's jacket down to make sure he stayed covered he ran out of courage when it came to actually looking for Axel. He could barely pick his eyes up from the stairs beneath his feet.

Rushing footsteps made him look up as he stepped down from the last step. Hands were grasping at him and arms fought to circle him. At first he panicked and struggled against them but seeing it was just Kairi and Demyx he forced himself to relax. Both seemed far too overjoyed to see him. He barely knew Kairi and though Demyx had been the first from this group of friends he'd met he really didn't know him all that well. Those nights of playing cards so long ago seemed a part of another life.

Larxene stood back with Zexion with her arms folded. She didn't seem a huge fan of her friend's overreactions. At least Zexion was smiling at the sight. He was dressed as formally as Riku. While Roxas was fussed over Sora and Riku went to talk to the other two. Sora couldn't stop smiling even as Larxene's frown became so deep it seemed she'd never look happy again. _Has she ever smiled?_ Roxas wondered idly. Zexion bent his head close to Riku's and whispered something than made Riku nod. Probably some business of some sort. Saving Roxas probably wasn't the only thing on his agenda that day, but he'd done it, as busy as he must be. But if even Riku could take time out of his day for Roxas couldn't Axel? Roxas knew he was being selfish now but he'd really been hoping to see the man again. Axel was the one who had called him a friend and made him feel special. Didn't Axel wasn't to see him?

"Stop crowding him you two," Riku said suddenly. "Roxas, come here." Finally released Roxas went to stand next to Sora. "Sora's going to take you back to the castle and get you some new clothes. Everyone else will be heading there soon after. Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?"

Roxas knew Riku didn't mean anything by it but the comment stung. "I'll be fine," he said. He'd been alone for how long now? He could take care of himself for a few hours in some strange place.

"Then we'll see you later."

Roxas waited until everyone had gotten into their cars and drove off in all different directions before getting into the same car as Sora. As they sat down and began to drive away Sora started just chatting about nothing in particular. Half listening, Roxas caught bits and pieces about Radiant Garden and the people who lived there. Sadly none of that really interested him. Though he nodded and made small noises to show he was listening he couldn't stop wondering why Axel hadn't been there. Out of all of them he was closest to the red head. Maybe it had been his duty at the time, but he had actually enjoyed his time spent with Axel. And giving Axel his body hadn't exactly been horrible either.

"Sora," he said suddenly. If he could ask anyone about this it would be Sora. "Where's Axel?"

The uneasy look on Sora face didn't bode well for Roxas. "He was busy. All of the time he took off before really got him in trouble so he's been playing catch up."

But there was something else. Sora was no longer looking at him. Even after all this time Roxas could still read his brother. "He didn't want to see me, did he?" Roxas laughed when Sora tried to deny it. A small dagger twisted itself into Roxas' heart. He had no reason to expect anything else. "He's probably mad at me, right?"

"He's not mad!" Sora bit his lip nervously. "But I don't think he's going to come see you anytime soon."

"Why not?" That stupid dagger twisted itself again. What was wrong with him?

"You guys slept together, didn't you?" The question came out of the blue. Roxas was completely confused but nodded anyways. "Why?"

"Did I sleep with him?" _No more lying, remember? _"Well, at first I was supposed to make him want me for my—" No, he no longer had a master. "—the sultan. But… I wanted it." Biting his lip as well he wrapped his arms around himself again. "Does he hate me for that? Does Larxene?" She hadn't seemed very happy…

Sora gave him a strange look like he couldn't figure something out. "They broke up when they got home. Larxene and Demyx are now publicly dating." So, Larxene did hate him for coming between her and her fake boyfriend. Great. He really didn't want to be on her bad side. "And Axel doesn't hate you."

"But why?" Roxas needed to know why Axel wouldn't see him. "Why wasn't he here?"

"He's just giving you space, Roxas." Roxas tilted his head at Sora's words. Space? Why did he need that? "Don't you get it?" Roxas shook his head. He was definitely confused. "He… he likes you more than he should right now. And he wants to give you time to get adjusted before he does anything he'll regret."

_I'm a regret._ Roxas felt his spirits drop. Did Axel regret sleeping with him already? Funny, out of everything that had happened since he last saw the green eyed man, knowing he was a source of regrets for Axel was the hardest thing. He had nothing but respect for the man. Hell, he could've even seen himself liking Axel. Axel made him feel almost as safe as Sora did. Or maybe more. Axel hadn't given up on him either. Even when Roxas had tried to trick him multiple times Axel had still been there. But he barely knew him. At most he'd known the man a total of three weeks. That wasn't nearly enough to expect anything from him. So why was he so sad?

As they pulled up to the main doors of Radiant Garden's castle Sora tried to cheer his brother up by pointing out interesting things or telling him funny stories of things that had happened in the places they passed. Nothing could bring Roxas out of his slump. Up multiple staircases and down hallways with red carpet they went until they came to a large room. Unlike the palace in Agraba, this castle had a gorgeous atmosphere. While elegant it didn't scream expensive. Nothing was too gaudy or too gold. In fact, for as nice as everything was very little gold was actually used. It was a nice change. Following Sora into the room Roxas glanced around. The lack of anything personal in the room told him it was either just an empty room or a guest room. Leading him to the bathroom Sora turned on the water to begin filling up the tub. "Here, hop in. There's a towel over there and I'll go find some clothes for you. I'll just throw those on the bed."

Turning to go Sora barely got two steps before Roxas grabbed him from behind and pulled him close. "Thank you," he muttered against Sora's back. "I'm so sorry."

Placing his hands atop Roxas' Sora smiled. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're finally back here with me."

Releasing his brother, Roxas waited until he was gone before he removed Sora's jacket. Stepping into the still filling tub Roxas moaned in delight. This was one way to lighten his mood. The clean, warm water felt so good against his skin. Every part of him that hurt was soothed by the gentle massage of water against skin. Turning the tap off Roxas let himself slide down until he was fully submerged. Encased in the water he felt completely free of the body he'd hated. For just that time there was no pain in either body or spirit. Coming up for breath he grabbed a bar of soap and took to scrubbing every inch of himself until he was red. He wanted to be clean for once. Totally coated in suds he grabbed shampoo and ran that through his hair until it was a nice rich lather. Leaning back in the water he pulled the drain with his toes as he rinsed out his hair. All of the dirty water went down the drain with the soap. Pleased he filled the tub up again and went back to scrubbing himself.

He repeated the process a total of six times before he was satisfied with his cleanliness. Draining the tub for the last time he stepped out and grabbed the towel. No matter how hard he rubbed it against himself it came away as clean as before. Satisfied with his cleaning job he wrapped it around his waist and went back into the main room. He had expected Sora to wait for him but apparently he'd just dropped off clothes. Reaching to the bed to grab the boxers Roxas had to smile, he and Sora were still the same size.

Throwing the rest of the clothes on he frowned. They were so much heavier than what he was used to wearing. The jeans hung low on his hips from their weight. Even the shoes made him pick up his feet a few times just to test out the new weight. It was so strange to actually be in clothes not meant to seduce for once. Flicking his tongue against his teeth he cringed. He still had all of his piercings. Returning to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. Without any kohl on his eyes they seemed less dramatic, almost normal. It was strange but he almost wanted some kohl around his eyes again. Slowly fingering each piercing he debated on which ones to take out.

Sticking out his tongue he decided that had to go. If Axel had pulled away when he first felt it then the chances of anyone else wanting it were remote. Then again Axel had gotten used to it and liked it when Roxas put it to good use. Lifting up his shirt he gently toyed with the one in his nipple. He hated everything it represented but the way Axel had toyed with it drove him crazy. Just remembering it sent a wave of heat to his groin. Gritting his teeth against the memory he gently fingered the three in his right ear. Immediately he removed the one he had taken out originally to throw into the fountain in the market. Moving to the one in his left lobe he took that out as well. Those were the two he'd taken out to use as coins. They weren't needed. The others could stay; he wasn't ready to fully change yet. He needed some reminder of who he'd been.

Slipping the two hoops he'd removed into his pocket he wandered back to the main room. Sora still hadn't come back. He supposed he could go explore but that seemed too risky. He was unsure how people here would react to him. Even worse he didn't know how the people here functioned. Back in Agraba everyone knew their place based on the sultan's decision. Here seemed so much more random. If Riku had had to give into the demands of his guard then who knew who held the power.

Instead of bravely exploring his new surroundings Roxas decided to sleep. The bed seemed comfy enough and with nothing else to do his body wanted to sleep. It was a habit he'd have to break eventually but for now he'd sleep when his body wanted to. Crawling into the bed he had to adjust himself. It was so soft. Soon he was sound asleep. He slept until the sun had set and lights went on throughout the rest of the castle. The only reason he woke up was the slight creaking of the door being opened and the crack of light it let it.

Sitting bolt straight Roxas felt his heart race. Who was sneaking in here? Had someone heard what he'd used to be and wanted to see for themselves? Grabbing a pillow, even thought it wouldn't do anything, he waited, poised for whoever it was to crawl into the bed. Instead he heard a soft _thump_ next to the bed. Curious he reached over to the night stand and turned on the switch. Light flooded the room and he had to squint so his eyes didn't hurt. Seeing who it was he sighed. "What are you doing, Sora?"

Grinning up at him Sora threw his arms up behind his head. "I didn't want to wake you but I couldn't sleep."

Glaring down at his brother for scaring him Roxas resisted the urge to hit him with the pillow he was holding. It was childish but would make him feel better. "Climb in bed then," he said briskly. Laying back down he watched Sora climb over him and curl up beside him. Reaching over he turned off the light even though he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. No matter how long they laid there neither was falling asleep. "Sora," Roxas finally said, giving up on the notion of sleep. "What's going to happen now?"

Sora's hand trailed over his chest until it found his arm and down that until he could lace his fingers with his brother's. "We still have that account Zexion set up for us years ago. Money is still in it for you. Riku said you could stay here with us if you want, but everyone else has houses in almost every country so you can go wherever you want. Or you could go somewhere else entirely and get your own place." Roxas heard the faint sigh that told him exactly what Sora wanted him to do. "Riku's having a doctor come in tomorrow to make sure you're really okay. Everyone is staying here for a few days on vacation so you have people to talk to if you want or need anything. Kairi wants to go shopping with you tomorrow as well. We can't always share clothes."

Roxas laughed. Sora made it all sound so simple. But there were a million things Roxas wanted to know. Yet for as much as he was concerned about his future he couldn't find the strength to ask Sora anything. Nothing was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow. Holding onto Sora's hand tightly Roxas lay in silence until his body had no choice but to go back to sleep.

Waving his cast around wildly, Roxas chased Sora through the training grounds of Radiant Garden. "I swear on my life I'm going to make you regret that!" he yelled angrily. Maybe Sora had thought setting him up to 'accidentally' run into of the men in Riku's guard was okay, but Roxas was not amused. The man had been one of the ones there in Agraba when Roxas had walked out and had confessed to Roxas when Sora had tricked him into going to the guard's rest room that he had been entranced by his beauty. Not knowing what so say Roxas had bit his tongue. Even only two weeks here life was still pretty new. He wasn't sure how to interact with most people and came off as awkward and shy. When the guard had leaned down to kiss him Roxas had panicked. Hitting the man over the head with his cast he ran away only to find a laughing Sora hiding and watching the whole thing.

It wasn't really his fault though. Ever since that first night with Sora he hadn't let anyone else touch him. Well, the doctor had had to, to break his arm again and let it reset properly, but even that had been hard for Roxas to endure. Only Sora being there to calm him down and make him feel safe got him through that. But when he and Kairi had gone shopping a few days later he would let her touch him at all. If she held something out for him to try on he was careful not to even let their fingers brush. With the exception of Sora even the most simple of contact made him want to go take another nice long hot bath and scrub his skin raw.

Running outside Roxas whipped his head back and forth. "Where the hell did you go?" He was not amused by this game. Taking off to the right he made a lap around the castle. Panting slightly he was even more annoyed. Sora was in much better shape than he was. This was completely unfair. Jogging back inside he ran up to Riku's room. If Sora was nowhere to be found go to Riku. In a completely separate wing of the castle from his own room, Riku's was ridiculously huge. But he was a prince. Not bothering to knock he barged in scanning the room for Sora. "Where is he Riku?"

From where he was relaxing on is bed Riku didn't even bother to look up. Pointing directly below him he said, "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."

Diving under the bed Roxas just barely missed grabbing Sora's ankle. "Traitor!" Sora shouted as he scrambled out from underneath the bed and took off out the door again.

"Dammit," Roxas muttered as he also ran from Riku's room. Were they acting like children? Yes, yes they were. But what did that matter? Brothers never grew up, the only found more complicated ways of annoying each other. Just the other day Roxas had switched all of Sora's training swords with ones that had a crack in them, compromising their strength. Each time Sora would grab a sword and face off in a practice match against one of the men under his command his sword would break on the first blow. The confusion on his face when he'd honestly thought all of his med had magically gotten stronger was hilarious.

But as much fun as he was having he had an uneasy feeling. Sora belonged here with Riku. The goofy grin and relaxed air about him made it clear. Roxas on the other hand wasn't suited for this place. It was nice and he felt welcomed but this wasn't a place he could call home. He knew exactly where he wanted to go but until he double checked a few things he couldn't leave. But Sora wasn't even aware he was planning on leaving. For as long as he could Roxas planned on keeping him in the dark.

Running around the whole castle Roxas couldn't find Sora again. His annoying brother had hid himself very well. Grumbling, Roxas turned and went to go find Zexion. To find Sora going to Riku's room was the best bet. To make him come out of hiding, Zexion was the sure fire choice. Surprisingly, Roxas got along well with the calculating man. Zexion regularly invited him to voice his opinion on a situation or conflict that was happening. Finally, Roxas' wild and crazy ideas were being put to a good use.

Approaching Zexion's office Roxas knocked twice. He could hear Zexion talking to someone but couldn't make out any of the words through the door. "Come in." Roxas was barely able to hear that through the door. Pushing open the think door he gave Zexion a curious look. "It was no one," Zexion said, avoiding Roxas' gaze.

Roxas grinned. So Kairi had called. He was wondering when he'd be able to see her again. She'd left just a few days ago to shoot a commercial. Before her Demyx and Larxene had left. They had to get back to their lives and duties. Another reason why Roxas needed to leave. He needed to create his own life now. Spending every day lazing about was nice but not enough. He wanted something to do. Without serving some purpose he felt useless.

"Have you seen Sora?" Roxas asked as he sat himself in the chair across from Zexion's desk. "I owe him a punch in the head."

"I haven't seen him yet. Do you want me to call him?"

Roxas knew that was why he had come to Zexion after all but that would take the fun out of the chase. "Naw," he said with a shake of his head. "But how are things looking?" Zexion had been helping Roxas make sure he could do whatever he wanted. Not only was he helping Roxas catch up the speed with the rest of the world but he was helping arrange Roxas' trip to visit Axel. No matter the consequences, Roxas knew he had to go see Axel and apologize. More than that, Roxas wanted to move back home to Twilight Town where Axel was mayor. If he did he'd need to make sure he could accidentally run into Axel and it wouldn't be weird.

"Once you can tell Sora that you're leaving I'll get you a flight." Ah, Zexion's one condition for his assistance: Roxas grow a pair and tell Sora he wasn't going to stay in Radiant Garden with him. It really was harder than he'd thought when he'd agreed to the terms. But as each day passed he wanted to go to Twilight Town, and to Axel, even more.

"Fine, I'll tell him once I find him. Just book me a flight. I want to go tomorrow." Stretching his arms above his head Roxas groaned. He was not looking forward to chasing Sora again but he really needed to catch him now. "Guess I'll go find him."

Zexion held up a hand to stop him. Picking up the phone on his desk he pressed the number 7 and waited. "Hello Sora," he said when Sora picked up on the other side. "You have two minutes to get to my office." There were no unnecessary threats made. There was no need. Zexion was terrifying and Sora knew better than to go up against him. Better to just do what he was told and live to see another day.

Hanging up the phone Zexion just waited with his hands folded on his desk. Counting the seconds Roxas smiled when he heard the thundering of footsteps. With barely ten seconds left Sora burst through the door then collapsed on the ground. Panting heavily Roxas was glad he was as tired as Roxas had been earlier. "I'm... here..." Sora panted. "Wha...what's the...rush?"

Zexion gave Roxas a pointed look. Clearly Roxas had to be the one growing the balls still. Clearing his throat Roxas cursed Zexion. This was not how he was hoping to tell Sora. "Hey, Sora," Roxas said staring at the ground between his feet.

"Not fair... You can't... ask... Zexion to... call me... here..."

"I'm not going to hit you yet. I just... I'm leaving tomorrow for a bit." Sora's eyes narrowed and he stopped panting. He seemed to gain his second wind and was getting to his feet. "I'm just going to Twilight Town to see everyone."

"I'm coming," Sora said in a tone that was like Riku's 'no arguing' tone. Sadly he hadn't quite mastered the technique yet.

"No, I need to go alone Sora." He saw the panic in Sora's eyes. It was similar to the panic he felt at the thought of never seeing Sora again. But he would eventually. Sora couldn't have expected them to live together forever. "Just me."

"No way in hell," said Sora with a growl. "What if something happens to you and I'm not there?"

"I don't always need you protecting me, Sora," Roxas growled back. "I need my own life!"

Snarling at that Sora turned and stormed out. "Do whatever the hell you want," he threw back over his shoulder as he left.

Turning to glare at the man who'd sprung this on him Roxas waited. "Yeah, I'll get you a ticket to Twilight town," Zexion said with a shrug. He clearly didn't care that he'd just cause brothers to fight.

With a sigh Roxas murmured his thanks and left. He needed to go pack. Without a single clue as to how long he'd be there he'd have to pack for a while. If things went well he'd be there about a week, come back, patch things up with Sora the go back and start his own life. Of course that was the best case scenario. He doubted Axel would want him around though. But he had to hear it from Axel himself before he just backed down.

Things had been going to well up to that point. As Roxas looked into those shocked green eyes and a face that said he didn't want to see the blond, Roxas wished he hadn't gotten off the plane. Or even that he just stayed at his hotel room. This was just killing his confidence.

The day had started out fine. Riku had apparently ripped Sora a new one because he came to see Roxas off and apologize for being such a difficult brother. The flight had been short and sweet and Zexion had arranged for a driver for Roxas' visit. Pulling up to the hotel he whistled. It was super nice both outside and in. Though he just got a regular room, going against Zexion's suggestion of getting the suite, Roxas was thrilled with the spaciousness of it. Even better, from the window he could see the clock tower he and Sora used to climb as kids.

Feeling high on his streak of happiness, Roxas had decided to just got for it and go see Axel. Riku had given him the address and the driver took him there. Pulling up to the house Roxas whistled. It wasn't huge by any means but he never would have guessed that Axel now lived in the old mansion that Sora and he used to pretend was haunted and go explore in. Knocking on the door had been Roxas' first clue this was not his best idea. The slight uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly made itself known. As footsteps approached the door he wanted to bolt but his new found confidence kept him rooted to the spot. "Hello," Axel had said with a smile as he opened the door. Roxas watched as that smile slid off and those green eyes he'd been thinking about every day were guarded. "Roxas." Axel voice was tight and brief. Almost to the point of rudeness.

Roxas wished he'd actually come up with something to say to Axel when he saw him. Instead he sounded like a spoiled child when he blurted out, "You never came to see me."

"I've been extremely busy."

Was his work really that important or was Roxas really just a regret? Remembering the first conversations in Agraba Roxas stared right into Axel's eyes. "So you never actually wanted me, did you?"

The conversation was out of control. Where were the polite greetings? What about hugs? _I must be really awkward._ Instead of saying anything Axel moved back and opened the door wider. "Come inside."

Not wanting to lose his chance, Roxas quickly stepped inside and let Axel close the door behind him. He figured he should be nervous with Sora around but even if Axel seemed to hate his presence, Roxas still felt safe with him around. Taking Roxas to one of the side rooms Axel seated himself on a couch and let Roxas take the other. Letting his head hang over the back slightly Axel looked really tired. Maybe his work was really hard...

"Did you really want me or not?" Even if his work was killing him, Roxas needed to know. He'd thought Axel had genuinely wanted and cared for him. He'd cried for him but now he didn't want anything to do with him.

"Don't start with me, Roxas. I'm not falling for it again. Just tell me what you want."

Confused Roxas tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The first time you tricked me into helping Sora. The second time you used me for whatever reason then made me watch as you were raped. I'm not going through this shit again with you. So tell me what you want so I can give it to you and you can leave."

Hello dagger. The pain in Roxas' heart made him gasp. He couldn't believe Axel was so upset with him. He understood it and had known that Axel was going to be upset with him but this was worse than he'd imagined. "I... I tried to run after you," Roxas said quietly, hiding his face in his hands. "Forgive me, I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Small tears formed in Roxas' eyes and he pressed his hands against his eyes to keep them from falling. His distress at making Axel feel that way was ripping him apart inside. Old instincts that couldn't be erased in just a couple weeks made him want to get on his knees and crawl to Axel to beg his forgiveness. His body remembered the pain of displeasing the sultan and is mind tried to tell his nervous body it would be okay. "I'll leave you alone from now on."

He could feel his breaths getting shorter. Running back through the mansion he made his way outside and halfway to the car before his body refused to let him move another inch. Falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around himself. His body was tense, expecting some sort of physical punishment to rain down upon it. Even his mind was panicking. As much as he tried to tell himself he was safe he couldn't believe it. Sora wasn't here and Axel didn't care. Axel didn't want him. He was nothing again.

But he didn't see the eyes following him out of the room or the tall body that moved of its own accord to keep the blond in his sights. With his back turned, Roxas couldn't see the way Axel stood, frozen in his door frame, conscience at war with itself. He wasn't able to see the eyes that could only see the blond or hear the mental war hide underneath that red hair. But he could feel his own body stiffen in fear as arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to a strong chest. Too busy forcing himself not to thrash to try to get away from the embrace he couldn't stop his lips from forming words of their own accord. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He hated how weak he seemed. He hated how Axel seemed as important in his mind as the sultan had been. He hated the fear that he felt. But it wasn't fear of Axel's reaction, but fear that Axel hated him. for some reason the idea that Axel hated him hurt him worse than anything else. "Fuck," Axel whispered. Making a rash decision, Axel picked the trembling blond up and carried him back inside. Carrying him back to the couch Axel lay him down. "Come on Roxas," he said soothingly. "Calm down. It's fine." Brushing some stray strand of honey blond hair out of the way, Axel tried to resist the urge to lean down and take Roxas' lips with his own. Damn, it was hard.

Finally opening his eyes Roxas let the built up tears fall down his cheeks. "Please don't hate me." Reaching out with his good arm he grabbed Axel's shirt. "Please. I'll do anything you ask to make this up to you." Though he knew he wasn't actually ready to do _that_, Axel's touch hadn't completely disgusted him. If Axel wanted his body he'd make himself do whatever Axel wanted just to make him smile.

"Stop talking like that. I don't want anything of yours." Though he knew that should've relieved him, he almost wanted Axel to tell him he wanted him.

"Then what do I have to do?" Roxas would never know what an effect his big, blue tear-filled eyes would have on Axel. "Please, anything."

Axel hesitated. He couldn't go through something like that with Roxas again. Seeing him raped in front of him had killed Axel. Never before had he felt such powerful emotions. Afterwards when he'd considered the situation and Roxas' willing role up until the end, he realized just how hurt he was. He actually cried over the blonde and felt his heart break over it. Never again was he going to let himself feel that way. But now Roxas was here, crying to him and begging for forgiveness. How could Axel say no? He knew exactly how he felt about the blonde and until those feelings changed he'd never be able to say no to him. "Never trick me again," Axel said firmly. He sounded like a parent scolding a child. "I'm never going to watch you let yourself be hurt again, got it?"

Roxas nodded, blue eyes wide. His shaking had stopped and a dim light shone from behind his eyes. "You do want me," Roxas said, more to himself than Axel.

"Yes, I do.

YAY! That was the last actual chapter of this story but don't worry! The epilogue is still up last and then comes a short story about Riku and Sora's time together before Roxas was found. Thank you to everyone who's stayed with this story! ^_^


	13. Dirty Talk

~Playground~

~Epilogue: Dirty Talk~

Last bit of my Playground Story under this title! Look for Sora and Riku's story in the one-shot Captain, coming soon! Also, still looking for ideas on what to do next. I've got a new story starting up and another in the works as well. If anyone has a suggestion let me know! ^_^

_Fuck, it's so bright out._ Shielding his eyes from the sun after being indoors all day, Roxas slowly walked out to his car. Before he got in his car he searched all around it and peeked in the windows as if searching for a bomb. Really, the sight was quite comical with him in his navy suit. But when decided nothing was wrong with his car he slowly inserted the key and let himself climb into his car. Still nothing. With the door firmly shut behind him he sighed in relief. Forget every other day, this was by far the most stressful. Exactly a year ago Sora had made it his mission to terrify Roxas using whatever surprises and gags he could. A balloon over his muffler had convinced Roxas he's car was dying when it exploded. Every door in his apartment had been rigged with some trap to drop something on his head or make a noise that would make Roxas jump. Yes, there was even a random monkey that had been set loose in his apartment. How Sora thought that was okay to do for a man's twentieth birthday was beyond Roxas, but it did make him worry what was going to happen today. Or maybe that had been Sora's sick way of celebrating their birthday. Either way it was making Roxas jumpy today.

Today Roxas was finally twenty one. Instead of going out and partying like crazy all he wanted to do was spend the night in with friends. He would've been willing to fly out to Radiant Garden to visit Sora this year but Zexion refused to let them celebrate in the castle. He said Sora was bad enough every other day and didn't want him going crazy in the castle. Or maybe he didn't want an animal set loose in the castle. That would be fair. So instead Axel had volunteered his house. As excited as Roxas was about that he was also mildly upset. Of course he wanted to celebrate with Sora today but he also wanted to take some time to just relax with Axel. He hadn't seen the red head for almost a week while he was over seas on business.

After the year and a half Roxas had been in Twilight Town he had spent everyday he could with Axel. At first he'd felt like he was clinging to Axel but he slowly realised he just didn't want to be without the man. And Axel had been extremely accommodating. He'd agreed to let Roxas sleep over in a guest room so he didn't have to be alone. Then when Roxas made it clear exactly how he wanted Axel to view him Axel let him into his bed. Only very recently had Axel started sleeping over at Roxas'. It wasn't that he disliked Roxas' place, but he could never get any work done while there.

Smiling fondly at all of the memories Roxas had of time few times Axel had stayed over he wondered if the red head would be willing to ditch the party early and come back with him. It was his birthday after all and if he played his cards right Axel would be more than willing to leave their friends in his house...alone... Flicking the small stud in his tongue against his teeth in frustration he realized he might have to actually stay at Axel's. If Axel did leave them alone he might not have a home to come back to after tonight. And really, if Axel was that stupid Roxas couldn't keep dating him in secret.

It hadn't been Axel's idea to keep their relationship secret, it was all Roxas'. Hell, once they'd realized they both wanted the same thing Axel was all for telling the world that night. But Roxas didn't want him to do that. Not only was Roxas six years his junior, but he was also under twenty-one up until today. That couldn't look good to the public and Roxas didn't want to mess that up for Axel. For the redhead who'd done everything for him... Roxas would keep their relationship a secret his whole life if need be. That was the least he could do. Besides, if all of those other reasons weren't enough, most of the politicians Axel needed to stay on the good side of weren't too fond of Axel's secretary, not with his piercings that he refused to get rid of.

He'd considered it for sure, but after taking out the ones years ago he couldn't bring himself to take out the rest. More than just a reminder of what he once went through they now held good memories for him as well. Axel had taken each one and replaced all dark thoughts with ones that quickened Roxas' heart. The delicious way Axel toyed with the one in his nipple, sending shiveres of pleasure throughout Roxas until he was so sensitive even Axel's breath against his chest made him moan. Hearing Axel groan and tasting his release as Roxas used the stud in his tongue to tease him to a climax that left Axel weak in the knees. The tender look on Axel's face as he went and got his own cartilage pierced to have something else to tie him to Roxas; that was by far the sweetest memory Axel had given him even if Roxas had wholeheartedly opposed him on that. But Axel's long hair did hide it well enough that even months later no one but close friends knew about it.

That was Roxas' kind, generous, sweet lover for you. For months Roxas tried to force himself onto Axel to make up for Axel's kindness, that was the only way he knew how to thank someone. He tried doing that even though the thought of his body being used made him tremble. Axel had seen that and refused Roxas at every turn, even though he had said he wanted Roxas. Honestly, it had confused Roxas to no end at first. How could someone say they wanted him but refuse him? If someone had wanted him before they took him without input from him. They expected him to thank him for every little thing they did for him. Having Axel do him a favor then back away as Roxas dropped to his knees in front of him was strange for the blond.

Even worse was the new mind set Roxas had had to trade in for his old one. No, it wasn't normal to hate complements on his looks and it wasn't right for him to snap at anyone who touched him if they weren't Axel. His old mindset even embarressed Axel a time or two when, for whatever reason, Axel raised his voice at Roxas in public. In the blond's mind, Axel had replaced the sultan. He needed someone to have some sort of power over his life after living four years of his life as some sort of slave. The first time Axel had gotten frustrated with him publicly was when Roxas had started to, unthinkingly, walk into a busy street. Though it was fear that motivated Axel to get upset with Roxas, the blond hadn't realized it at the time. Dropping to one knee Roxas had, very embareessingly, begged Axel for his forgiveness for upsetting him.

That led to the second incident later that night where Axel had gotten upset of Roxas' previous behavior. So Roxas had tried to apologize by reaching into Axel's pants. He'd even managed to get the top button undone before Axel had jumped away from him and stormed out of the room. When he'd finally calmed down he had found Roxas curled into a ball in a chair. Sitting himself at the base of the chair he'd softly explained to Roxas why he had been upset. Really, he was only concerned for Roxas. He _did_ care about him after all.

Roxas smiled at just how much Axel meant to him and he meant to the red head. He wouldn't say it out loud, it might jinx everything, but Roxas knew without a doubt that he loved Axel with all of his heart. It wasn't the deluded love he had convinced himself he'd felt for the sultan of Agraba, but something that made him want to see Axel smile just for the smile. There was no undercurrent of fear, only the pure joy of being able to be with Axel. Well, now there was only joy. Before Roxas had been afraid Axel would go on a trip and come back with someone who could satisfy him without wanting to cringe. Or maybe Axel was just as flighty as the sultan and would change his mind. Yet Axel hadn't even seemed to look at anyone else. Women called and texted him flirty things and Axel politely refused their advances. A few men tried to get something more than a dismissive text back but Axel had no interest in them either. Every night he was in town he made sure to check on Roxas. Even out of town he'd send an email to make sure Roxas was good.

That was why he knew he loved Axel.

Goofy smile plastered to his face, Roxas drove over to his apartment. There was no way he was going to his own party in such a stuffy suit. After moving here he'd grown fond of jeans and loose t-shirts. Not at all professional but they gave him enough coverage to make him feel safe and comfortable.

Before he got out of his car Roxas looked around for any signs of someone tampering with his apartment building. It wasn't one of the nicer ones in the area - which Larxene took great pleasure in reminding him of - but it was by no means the worst. He had plenty of space for just him but not so much he felt overwhelmed. Even now he still had a small issue when he was all alone in a large area. So long as one other warm body was with him he didn't feel the traces of panic that wrapped him in their unbreakable grip when he was alone.

Seeing no signs of disturbances - no strange cars or ones he recognized, or people peeking out of windows or even from across the street - Roxas got out of his car and locked it before even a bug could fly in. Hurrying up to his room, apartment 43, Roxas shoved the key in the door and flung it open, making sure to jump back in case something came falling on his head. Nothing. Cautiously placing one foot in front of the other Roxas treated everything in his apartment like it was booby trapped. He didn't touch anything until fully checking it out and jumped back from every door he opened.

Finally convinced his apartment was free of Sora's tampering Roxas went to his room to change. He half wanted to take another shower today but that seemed so pointless. He'd just need one tomorrow anyways and it was always more fun with Axel. Carefully taking off his suit he hung it up again before sliding into his most comfortable pair of jeans and favorite white and black shirt. Happy he didn't even bother to look in the mirror. None of the people he was going to see would care very much how he looked. Okay, Larxene would, but she always had something harsh to say. Really, how the fuck did Demyx like her? _To each their own..._

Wandering into his kitchen Roxas made himself a light snack of toast and fresh jam. One thing that hadn't changed was how much he liked fresh fruit. It was nice having something light and fresh dancing across his tongue. He ate it slowly, savoring the flavors of the strawberry jam and watching the clock. It was only two o'clock. He'd gotten off early for his birthday but had nothing to do until five when he was supposed to meet at Axel's place. Hence why a shower seemed so tempting. He could tempt fate and call up Sora to hang out early but his gut screamed that would be a bad idea. Having enough energy for later was always a plus. Axel might be back in town though...

Digging into his pocket he flipped open his phone and sent a quick text to Axel. _**Are you home yet?**_

_**Just got back. You okay birthday boy?**_ came the quick reply just a minute later.

Smiling broadly Roxas knew exactly what he'd do to pass the time. _**I'm cuming early**_, he sent, knowing Axel would catch his purposeful misspelling and get those cute pink spots that rode high on his aristocratic cheek bones.

Ditching the rest of his toast, Roxas grabbed his keys and shoes and was out the door in under five minutes. The drive to Axel's was short, just under fifteen minutes and Roxas felt each and every second. Just thinking about getting Axel naked and in bed brought Roxas up to half mast. All of those sexy muscles nice and taunt... It was such an amazing sight made even more amazing knowing Roxas had him all to himself. He'd been so hesitant at first but Axel had worked him through it. They started by simply playing with each other until one day Roxas _needed_ more. Hand jobs turned into blow jobs and when even that wasn't enough Roxas jumped Axel. So that had been mildly close to rape but Axel had enjoyed it. Plus, it broke the barrier Roxas had built up around himself. That wasn't to say they started fucking like bunnies. No, that came later when Roxas finally trusted Axel fully and completely with his body.

It was a strange thing; though Roxas had been able to get over his dislike of sex, he hadn't liked one thing even after he and Axel became lovers. Anywhere and everywhere was fair game so long as Axel didn't ask Roxas to lie on his back.

_Gentle fingers toyed with the ring in Roxas' nipple carefully. Gently pulling and twisting Axel brought moans of delight to Roxas' lips that he didn't need to fake. Hands planted firmly on Axel's chest he ground their erections together. The stimulation was amazing. With Axel he felt like a virgin kid who could barely contain himself. If he hadn't had years of practice controlling himself Axel's touches would've been Roxas' undoing in minutes. _

_Growling at the hand retreating from his chest Roxas tried not to yelp like a puppy when Axel flipped both of them over so he was between Roxas' legs. Barely breaking his stride he continued the pace Roxas had set, slowly rocking his hips against the blond's. Hiding just how uncomfortable he was Roxas grinned seductively like he would've for the sultan when he wanted something. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck he pulled Axel down a bit to whisper in his ear, "Let me ride you." He knew Axel enjoyed watching him sliding up and down the red head's member while his own bobbed up and down freely until Axel was close to his climax._

_With a deep chuckle Axel pulled himself back and replaced the space his head was in with two fingers. "Not this time, Roxas." Fingers gently pressed against Roxas' lips, asking them to open._

_In one smooth motion Roxas popped those two fingers into his mouth as he forced Axel onto his back. Knowing the fingers to be nice and wet he used his own hand to guide them to his opening. Indecisively they circled his hole, barely breaching before pulling back, sensitizing his skin. Growling Roxas tried to hold those fingers still so he could set himself down on them. Finally getting those teasing fingers to stay still Roxas got them just far enough in he could feel the pleasure of having something so small in him override everything else. In that barest moment of distraction Axel flipped them over one last time and shoved his fingers deep into the blond. With a cry of joy and shock Roxas arched his back but grit his teeth. Physically he loved this but mentally... "Stop," he said, balling his fists into the sheets. _

_Axel, kind Axel, didn't removed his fingers like Roxas had thought he would. Any other time Roxas had ever asked him to stop Axel's response was immediate. Now his fingers continued to sicsor back and forth in the petite blond. "Axel, stop!"_

_"Why?" It was a genuinely curious question. "This isn't about you not wanting this Roxas." Those damned, brilliant green eyes read Roxas like a book. "You want this, just not like this. Why can't you stand to be on your back when we do this?" Those skillful fingers managed to reach even deeper into Roxas and found Roxas' weak spot. The most gentle scrape of a nail against it and Roxas was arching his back and grabbing onto Axel as he moaned. _

_He felt so torn. On the one hand the thought of Axel actually stopping right then was horrible. He wanted to find his release by Axel's talented hands. On the other hand he didn't like the idea of Axel taking him like that, with his legs in the air, totally defenseless. He could only think of the sultan holding him down by his throat so the fat man could feel more powerful. The feeling of sweaty skin against the backs of his legs as they were pushed uncomfortably close to his chest was something he never wanted to feel again. Who would want to put themselves in such a clearly defenseless position? _

_Fingers suddenly popped out of Roxas and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He'd asked for this but... he wanted the fingers back. Looking right into Axel's eyes he hoped Axel could understand everything he felt in that look. Not pulling away or letting Roxas go the red head simply asked, "Do you trust me?"_

_Roxas opened his mouth to reply affirmatively right away but he stopped himself. If he really did he would just let Axel do this. So could he trust Axel enough to be totally defenseless in front of him?_

_One simple, little word slipped from Roxas' lips and he cried out when those fingers entered him again. Slowly Axel brought pale, skinny legs to rest on his shoulders as he positioned himself at Roxas' entrance. Looking to the blond once more for confirmation he saw the indecision and uncertainty there. Still, unsure feelings seemed to slowly set into a firm resolve and one simple word brought them into sheer bliss._

Gods, the ways Axel could twist his mind, body and heart was so amazing. Of course he didn't have to follow everything Axel said but he wanted to. Each time he did he proved to himself just how much he trusted his red head. Hell, just having that trust was making Roxas hard.

Pulling up to Axel's old mansion Roxas was out of his car and pulling open the unlocked front door in ten seconds. Within another ten he was upstairs in Axel's room pinning the red head to the bed. "Woah! Hello to you too Roxas."

"I missed you," Roxas said as he licked his way up Axel's neck. Kissing his way back down Axel's neck Roxas stopped right above his collarbone. Tracing little circles with his tongue he warned Axel what was coming. Without even a noise of disagreement Roxas bit down gently, worrying the soft skin between his teeth. Sucking a bit more into his mouth he carefully sucked hard enough to make a nice dark purple mark but not actually hurt Axel.

Satisfied with his work, Roxas began nipping at Axel neck again just hard enough to leave little red marks that would disappear in an hour or so. He wanted everyone to be able to see for just a second that Axel was his. Hands moving underneath Axel's shirt Roxas felt every single toned muscle. The warm heat of Axel's skin warmed Roxas through and through. Working that clothing item up inch at a time Roxas let his fingers play across that heated skin. Nails gently scraped against skin while the pads of his fingers soothed away the sensation into little waves of bliss that made Axel's nerves tingle wherever Roxas touched.

Hands went up to run through his hair as Axel arched his back off the bed. He wanted nothing more than flip Roxas over and just pound him into the bed but he knew this mood of Roxas': he wanted to play and until he was satisfied that Axel was at his mercy he wouldn't stop. Even just trying to touch Roxas would make him drag out Axel's torture.

Sitting Axel up, he took the black shirt off of him. Rolling his fingers down Axel's sides as he pushed him back onto the bed. Roxas began licking his way down Axel's chest, tongue dipping and brushing against every crevice made by those sexy muscles. Letting out a warm breath he felt Axel shiver underneath him. Roxas' fingers adeptly made their way to Axel's pants and undid them. Pulling them down in one swift motion Roxas grinned like an animal who cornered his prey. Unconsciously, a studded pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. Without any wasted effort Roxas practically pounced on Axel, immediately swallowing Axel whole. The groan emitted from Axel was made even louder when Roxas pushed up and rubbed the shaft of Axel's member with his tongue.

Roxas brought Axel as close to the edge as he dared before he pulled himself off entirely. "Not yet," he said with a grin. Pulling his shirt off over his head Roxas climbed back up Axel's body to lay between his legs. Gyrating his hips against Axel's Roxas moaned against the man's lips. He still had pants on and those weren't coming off by his hands.

Nipping Axel's lower lip Roxas worried it. "Roxas, I swear if you continue to tease me you won't be walking at your own party." The _need_ in Axel's tone the brunette just how serious the man was. If he continued to tease the older man he really wouldn't be able to walk later.

"I'm going to tease you for as long as you'll let me," Roxas muttered with Axel's lips still between his teeth. Those words said Axel pulled himself from Roxas' grasp and flipped him over. Smashing their lips together in a violent kiss he pawed desperately at the jeans that rode low on Roxas' slim hips. The second they were pulled down just past his knees Roxas found himself face first in the pillows of the bed. The tiniest smile twisted his lips. He loved it when Axel was so riled up he could think of no one other than Roxas and the tight heat the blond provided.

Moving his head out of the pillows, Roxas pushed himself to his hands and knees and wagged his butt. Two strong hand grabbed his hips as thumbs spread his cheeks. At the first trace of hot breath against his hole Roxas shivered. Feeling the wetness of a tongue slowly circling him before diving into his hole made him gasp. Those gasps turned to moans. The moans into little mewling noises. Roxas was so easy to read. The louder he got the more turned on he was. The higher the pitch the closer he was. But of course Axel wasn't going to let him get off that easily. Making a small circle with the fingers of one of his hands he encircled Roxas' dick and squeezed to form a makeshift cock ring. Roxas was not going to cum until Axel was ready for him to.

Positioning himself behind Roxas with one hand still on the blond's hip, Axel pushed himself into Roxas' tight hole in one smooth movement. Feeling all of Axel deep in him Roxas pushed back to force him even deeper. Feeling so _full_ was amazing. He could feel his body getting used to the appendage in him, the muscles in his butt tightening around Axel. During the few short second Axel remained still he tried to control his lust. Instead of pounding into Roxas like he wanted he took it nice and slow, a sweet torment for the both of them.

Wanting, needing more, Roxas thrusted back against his lover to quicken the tempo. If he moved fast enough Axel wouldn't be able to keep his hand around Roxas' dick to keep him from coming. "Fuck Axel," he whimpered as Axel's hand began pumping Roxas in time with his trusts. Within just seconds Roxas found himself exploding into Axel's hand and across the sheets.

If Roxas' clenching butt hadn't sent Axel over the edge hearing the blond call out his name did. Forcing himself as deep as he could get into Roxas Axel released himself with a silent moan. Damn. Roxas was so amazing. He barely lasted long at all anymore with the blond getting him so turned on. Pulling himself out of Roxas he watched as lines of his seed dripped down the backs of Roxas' legs. Such a sight was sexy enough Axel almost wanted to go again.

Lying down atop Roxas Axel licked the outer shell of his ear. "I hope you're satisfied," he whispered in the most seductive tone he could manage. "That just became your present of birthday sex."

"Oh, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically. "How'd you know that was exactly what I wanted?"

With a laugh, Axel rolled off his younger lover to let him breathe. "I'm just that skilled I guess. Now what is your next birthday wish?"

Roxas curled up into Axel's warm chest. Strong arms wrapped around him protectively. "Stay like this for as long as possible. I really don't want to get dressed and go try to make sure Sora doesn't burn your house down this year."

Laughing again, Axel tightened his arms around Roxas. "Don't worry about my house. Sora's not stepping foot in here." Glaring curiously up at Axel, Roxas waited patiently for him to continue. "I know you wanted to see your brother but Riku decided to take Sora out of the country this year. Everyone was invited but after how stressed you seemed last year after dealing with Sora all day I figured you'd want a break."

Roxas knew he should be upset that Axel decided this for him but he just couldn't find the anger. Truthfully, he was happy it'd just be the two of them now. "You know me well."

"A guy should know what his boyfriend would want." Startled by the use of the relationship term, Roxas hid his face from Axel. So they were dating. Now they were boyfriends. But such a title seemed wasted if the world couldn't know about them.

Shoving the strange thoughts away Roxas began kissing Axel's chest once more. "Can you guess what else I want?"

"Round two?"

The smile on Roxas' face was all the encouragement he needed for the rest of the night. Round two became round four. Moving from the bedroom to the living room and even to the kitchen before heading back to Axel's bed they made their rounds of the house. Fully exhausted by the end of it Roxas just fell asleep sprawled across the bed. For a few minutes Axel just looked down at the resting figure of his lover and the sexy sight he provided. Small hairs stuck to his cheeks from the faintest sheen of sweat. Beautiful.

Curling up besides Roxas, Axel let himself drift to sleep. It was late and they did have to get up for work after all. When Axel's alarm went off he grumbled from only getting a few short hours of sleep. If he hadn't woken up to a sleepy Roxas rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes he might've even been a bit irritable that morning. But that sight was far too cute. "Good morning, Roxas," he said, placing a kiss on the blond's forehead. "Go use my shower. I'll make breakfast."

Nodding, too tired to do much else but just listen to Axel, Roxas climbed out of bed and started the shower. He felt nasty after the night's activities but loved every bit of it. When the water was warm enough he stepped in and just stood there to let the water wash over him. Grabbing the shampoo he lathered it into his hair. He loved the feeling of clean hair. Putting soap on the loofah he scrubbed his body clean of last night's activities. If he didn't need to get the the dried cum off of him he wouldn't have bothered with the shower. He loved having the smell of Axel on his skin.

Stepping out he grabbed an extra towel and wrapped it around his hips. Walking into Axel room he went to his walk in closet. Most of the right hand side was taken up by Roxas' own clothes. That was how often he was over here. Grabbing a nice black suit he quickly threw it on, using is towel to finish drying his hair. Going back to the bathroom he ran his fingers through his hair just enough that it would dry how he wanted it to.

From downstairs floated the sweet smells of pancakes. Following that scent Roxas wandered into the kitchen where Axel stood completely naked making pancakes. Biting his lip, Roxas tried not to go up and grope the sexy redhead. "Close your mouth Roxas," Axel said with a smile. "Breakfast looks even better." Even if Roxas was starving, no food could ever look as good as Axel. "Eat up, I ate while I cooked yours," said Axel as he set a plate of pancakes on the table, "I'm going to clean myself up now."

Roxas spent very little time eating so he washed his dishes as well as those Axel used to make breakfast. Even doing that he was still done before Axel was finished getting ready. Even worse, it was already eight thirty and Axel was supposed to be in an important meeting in an hour. Roxas should be leaving for work by now... "Axel!" he yelled up the stairs. "I'm going to work now. I'll see you there!"

If they weren't keeping such a big secret then they might actually drive together but Roxas always insisted on taking two cars. He could be stubborn when it came to making sure Axel political future was safe.

The drive from Axel's to the office was another twenty minutes, another reason Roxas stayed at Axel's most of the time. Grabbing his small briefcase full of important documents and even a small snack Roxas walking into the large office. Right there in the main lobby was his little desk. Well, not so little, but it made it sound more homey. Settling himself behind his desk he pulled out a notebook full of people he had to call for one reason or another. He handled directing the calls of many people to whomever they needed to get to. It was a pretty easy job once you memorized the extensions.

The main doors opened and in walked a tall man with dark, tanned skin and shockingly white hair for how young he looked. He couldn't have been more than ten years older than Axel. Glancing down at a list of people expected to be coming in today Roxas held in a sigh. "Hello Mr. Xemnas. Axel isn't here yet. If you would please take a seat I'll let you know when he arrives." _If you don't see him walk in the front door of course_.

Was it too much to ask for Axel to be on time? Of course he still had time before his meeting with Xemnas but would it kill him to just get here a bit early? How irresponsible.

Quietly releasing the sigh he had tried to contain Roxas turned towards his computer. With one hand on the mouse he used his other to text Axel. _**Where are you?Mr. Xemnas is already here.**_ He felt like a kid in school trying to not get caught texting in class. Of course he shouldn't be texting but this felt like it was okay. He was just texting his boss after all.

But speak of the devil, just as the text finished sending Axel decided to walk in. Glaring over at him Roxas stood up from his desk. "Axel," he said in a stern, professional tone, "Mr. Xemnas from the Organization is here to meet with you."

With the barest tilt of his head towards the man with white hair to show he realized he was there, Axel came right up to Roxas' desk. "You seem upset," Axel said as if he had all the time in the world.

"You've arrived after your guest," Roxas said with a frown. "I sometimes wonder how you're still mayor."

Before Roxas could react Axel pulled his head in close for a kiss. Eyes wide, panic flickering across his face Roxas looked at Xemnas who was staring at them with wide eyes and disgust written in the lines of his face. "What the hell was that?" Roxas whispered. "What happened to keeping this a secret?"

Axel just smiled back at him with that smile that melt Roxas' heart. Those kind, green eyes that were burned into Roxas' memory forever looked straight into and through Roxas. "You're twenty-one now. The world can know we're dating." Gentle caressing Roxas' cheek one last time Axel spun around. "Mr. Xemnas," he said with a slight bow of his head. "You'll have to forgive me. Roxas left this morning without saying goodbye." Roxas sat back down in his seat, face bright red. "Shall we get down to business then? Right this way."

All business now, Axel led the man off to one of the conference rooms to discuss their matters, leaving Roxas to just hide his face in his hands. Really, Axel could be so infuriating! Roxas was just trying to look out for his career after all. But the barest of smiles couldn't resist sneaking its way onto Roxas' lips. For all that Axel frustrated him, it was little moments like that that made Roxas realize just how much he really was in love with Axel.

OMG! I've finally finished! I'm sorry this took so long to post! But finally, _Playground_ has come to an end! I hope everyone's enjoyed reading it and look out for my next stories! Thanks to everyone who's read this whole thing and been there review it and helping me out! You guys are the best!


	14. Captain

~Playground~

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm please to announce that I'm back (I'll spare you the details of my absence) and the first chapter of _Captain _will be out on Monday! Yay! Three cheers! I hope everyone will keep up with this story as faithfully as you did with _Playground_! And keep reviewing! I love you all!


End file.
